How to be Human
by Pannecake
Summary: Ichiruki. A series of one shots on Rukia's hilarious mistakes while trying to keep up her appearance as typical human girl and Ichigo's many attempts at trying to help her adjust. Humour/Romance/angst/random/Crack. Current chapter:57- one week
1. Bleached

Title: How to be human

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach... I probably never will.. but can't a girl dream

Chapter title: Bleached

Summary: Rukia makes a fatal mistake and decides the only rational reason is to blame Ichigo. Isshin takes matters into his own hands and Yuzu and Karin get confused. IchiRuki Crack

* * *

She glared at his smirking face. Her relentless violet stare did not faze him like she thought it would. Nevertheless she kept her glare holding strong. It was a never ending staring contest between the two. Isshin looked on with a quiet interest as the two stood before the washing and drying units in the house. He was waiting for one of them to talk, waiting to make some sort of move to get the two of them utterly embarrassed. He grinned as a plan filled his mind. 

Rukia clutched the article of clothing firmly in her hands and Ichigo had his arms folded firmly across his chest. Neither would admit to being thee one to blame for this odd predicament.

"baka." She muttered under her breath.

He glared fiercely at her. "What did you call me?"

She glared even more sinisterly at him, any normal man would have been cying under her intense gaze. This was Ichigo Kurosaki and he did not cry.

"BAKA!!!" She shouted, thumping him on the head with her free hand.

He rubbed his head with an angry scowl. "What was that for you demented midget!!!"

She ground her teeth. "THAT!!! THAT WAS FOR THIS!!!" She shoved the article of clothing into him causing him to yelp and step back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!" He shouted, trying to brush any essence of the clothing from him. It were as if it had been infected with a deadly virus.

"Showing you what you've done!" She shouted, trying to hold back her tears.

"Chill Rukia..." He stated cooly, no that the offending article of clothing was away from him.

"It's not my fault, if you want to blame anyone.. blame yourself!" He bit.

She held back her tears of hatred. "I hate you Ichigo!"

He rolled his perfect amber eyes. "It's not my fault you can't do your own laundry."

She let a tear roll down her cheek. "You told me to use bleach."

Ichigo sighed. "I told you to use some bleach..."

"You could have been more specific. I thought you meant all of it!!!" She wailed, throwing her ruined piece of clothing at Ichgo, it landing perfectly on his head.

There was a flash of a camera and Ichigo's eyes went wide. He launched himself at his father, who had taken the photo.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!!!" Ichigo shouted chasing after the older man.

"GET BACK HERE YOU.." Rukia stopped to think. "BAD INSTRUCTION GIVER!!!" She started back up to chase him.

Isshin ran past Yuzu waving. Ichigo followed not paying his sister any mind. Yuzu opened her mouth to ask a question when Rukia sped by.

Karin walked up to her sister, silently eating as they watched the scene unfold.

"Karin," Yuzu whispered. "Why does Ichi-nee have Rukia's underwear on his head?"

"YOU KILLED MY CHAPPY PANTIES!!!"

* * *

A/N: so yeah my first shot at a Bleach story... what do you think? hehehehe. I've never written Bleach before.. did they seem in character? 


	2. Something you'll never forget

Title: It's something you'll never forget

Rukia glared at it in uncertainty. She slowly turned to look at Ichigo, a look of 'are you kidding me?' pasted on her pretty face. He scowled and pushed her closer to the offending object. She dug her heels into the ground to try and stop him, but the boy was too strong. She turned around and forced her hands on his chest.

"No." she stated plainly.

He rose an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean by no?"

"I said no." She pressed.

"I go through the trouble of getting Karin's old training wheels out and you're saying no?" He asked, pissed at the fact he had spent two hours trying to find out how to attatch the damn things.

"Not riding it." She said, folding her arms in refusal.

"Rukia, in order to be a normal girl, you must know how to ride a bike." Ichigo pushed.

"well, it looks dangerous." She stated, trying to weasel her way out of the situation.

"I don't care if it looks dangerous, everyone needs to learn how to ride a bike, it's part of life." Ichigo commented, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Rukia pouted. "You can't make me!"

"Midget." Ichigo countered.

"When you run out of things to say do you always turn to insults... strawberry boy?" Rukia scowled, holding back her anger.

He glared at her and removed his hands from his pockets. He smirked evilly at her and took a step closer. She backed away.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia asked, fear evident in her violet eyes.

He stepped forward, glad that she was now backed against a wall. "You can't escape it Rukia."

She gulped. "Ichigo! I do not like that look in your eyes."

He kept his gaze even. "Come on now Rukia, you need to learn. They say once you learn it, it's the one thing you'll never forget."

She looked away. "Ichigo! I don't like that tone of voice!"

He smiled slightly and pulled her into him. Rukia's once pale skin was now a deep red.

"I-Ichigo." She whispered.

He moved his head down to her hear and smiled. "What is it Rukia?"

She gulped. "What are you doing?"

A small smirk came to his lips. "Teaching you something you'll never forget."

Suddenly she was in the air. Ichigo had picked her up and was now walking towards the bike.

She struggled to get free. "Why you!" she scowled, kicking her legs.

He rolled his eyes and sat her on the bike.

She grumbled at him. "I'll just hop off."

He smiled and plopped a helmet on her head.

"Pedal." He demanded the scowling girl.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Pedal, put your feet on those and sort of move them.." Ichigo scowled. He crouched to the cold cement and grasped her scrawny leg.

"What are you doing Ichigo!" Rukia asked, confused beyond reason.

"Teaching!" He stated from the ground. He began to move her leg into a pedaling cycle, and to Rukia's surprise, her other foot joined. Soon she was zooming around the block and Ichgo stood up with a smirk.

"Ichigo! I'm doing it!" She said rather excitedly.

"aaand?" Ichigo asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's amazing!" She stated, a wide smile on her face.

"See even a midget like you can learn to ride a bike." Ichigo commented.

She continued to ride in circles, getting the hang of it.

"It's not very hard once you start!" Rukia stated smiling.

"Wait till we get those training wheels off, then you'll really be flying." Ichigo said, his face stoic.

"Training wheels?" Rukia asked, letting her feet go of the pedals. The bike slowed to s stop in front of Ichigo.

He pointed to the two wheels in back. "Only babies need them."

Rukia hopped off the bike, determination in her eyes. "Take them off!"

Ichigo did so, learning that taking off the training wheels was much easier than attaching them

Once the job was done Rukia wobbly got onto the bike and began to pedal, forcing Ichigo to hold onto the back of the bike.

"If you let go, so help me!" Rukia growled as Ichigo latched on to the back of the seat.

He nodded. "I promise."

She took off and Ichigo let go. Rukia rode forward. "Wow this is so great!" She looked to her side and noticed her companion was gone.

Ichigo watched her ride and smiled as she began screaming out his name.

"ICHIGO!!!" She began to scream in panic. "There is a wall coming towards me! What do I do?"

"Use the breaks!" He shouted after her.

"BREAKS!!?!?!"

* * *

A/N: if you can't tell from my last chapter... I'm not very god at the Japanese word thing.. or spelling... but it's not the perfection that matters right? It's the story : D... right? 


	3. 1, 2, 3

Title: 1, 2, 3

"one, two, three. One, two, three." Ichigo chanted like a mantra.

Rukia watched with interest as Ichigo swayed around the room, his arms in an odd position in the air. She sat quietly in the closet, the door slightly ajar. She was sure that Ichigo wouldn't notice her watching him. He seemed to preoccupied with whatever the hell he was doing.

He muttered the numbers, taking careful steps across the floor, watching his feet most the time. Rukia titled her head trying to see it from a different angle, maybe then it would make more sense. She was wrong.

Ichigo paused and moved his arm higher in the air. Rukia furrowed her brow, confused by the boys actions.

He scowled and took a step back and then to the side then forward, still chanting. It felt to Rukia as if he were preforming some sort of rain dance. Her eyes quickly flew to the window, noticing that it was in fact raining. She mentally checked 'rain dance' as a possibility.

She quietly slid the door open and watched him with a more intense gaze. She studied his movement and his arms. Suddenly it hit her. She stood up and tip toed over to him.

Suddenly Ichigo felt a hand on his. He looked down to see the violet eyed girl before him. She smiled lightly and moved his hands to fit her body.

"If you needed a partner, you could have asked." Rukia mocked gently.

He scowled and began to remove his hands from her body. She pushed them firmly back on her shoulder and waist.

"I like them here." She whispered.

Ichigo turned a light pink.

She moved in closer and smiled. "Ichigo, will you teach be how to dance?"

"Rukia." He whispered.

"Hm?" She asked, laying her head on his chest as they began to sway to non-existent music.

"This hurts me." He stated.

She looked up at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because your so damn short." He commented, pulling his arms from around her. "It hurts to bend at such a steep angle, midget"

She twitched slightly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT CARROT TOP!"


	4. Struck

Title: Struck

Rukia looked out the window. "Ichigo, what is that?"

Ichigo sat up, pulling his blanket tightly around him. He rolled his eyes. "Do you need me to lift you up to get a better view midget? That is snow."

"Snow?" Rukia asked, trying to get a better look.

Ichigo sighed. "Come with me."

He threw his blanket side and picked up his winter coat from the end of his bed. Rukia followed him, grabbing hers as well.

"Tell me Ichigo! What is it?" Rukia demanded as they flew down the stairs. "It looks like ashes, Ichigo. Did something explode over your house?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. and grabbed her gloved hands. "Come on, it's going to be cold."

"I know that!" Rukia stated. "It's been cold for weeks now."

He smirked. "It's definitely colder now."

Rukia looked at him oddly as he wrapped his scarf tightly around his narrow neck. He tossed her a scarf as well.

She sighed and wrapped it around her neck.

Ichigo threw open the door to the house and brought her out to get a better look.

"ICHIGO!! IT'S REALLY COLD!" She shouted, her voice shaky.

"I told you it would be." He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She looked at the fluffy white stuff coating the ground. "Is this how powdered sugar is made, Ichigo?"

Ichigo held back a laugh. "no Rukia, this is snow."

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT? It's cold as ice, looks like powdered sugar, what is it?" Rukia demanded, stomping her foot,

A flurry of snow went flying up and she looked at it in wonder.

"It's frozen rain." Ichigo stated, sounding rather bored.

Rukia looked at him like he was crazy.

He rolled his eyes. Suddenly a thought struck him as he watched the girl wander aimlessly in the snow. He took his hands from his pockets and bent down to gather some snow.

Rukia gasped at how beautiful everything looked in a blanket of snow. Suddenly it hit her. She turned around and scowled.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She yelled.

Ichigo Smirked. "Rukia, it's time you've learn about war." He knelt to the ground and gathered another snow bomb. He stood up and glared about her. "This.. is what us humans, call a snow ball fight."

"A snow ball wha-" She was cut off as another flew towards her.

He twitched slightly and did what Ichigo did. She gathered some snow in her hand and threw it at Ichigo. It was blown away in the wind as if it were sand.

Ichigo smirked.

"HOW DID YOU MAKE THAT SNOW BALL!" She yelled.

He rolled his eyes and knelt into the snow, slowly rolling the ball in his hands.

She did the same and they both threw at the same time. Each person was hit square in the face.

Rukia laughed lightly. "You humans have the weirdest fun."

Ichigo smiled and threw another ball at Rukia.

She scowled.

The war continued for hours, both having a blast. Ichigo was having fun playing this game of war with Rukia and thought he would never admit it, he felt warm each time she smiled after a hit. Even though his face was cold.

Bye the time the two had gotten worn out their gloves had been cast aside, too wet to be useful, their jackets had been taken off, the running making them over heat, and their faces and hands were bright red.

She breathed heavily as they met in the middle of the street for a truce. She reached out her hand and he did his. The grasped for a moment before parting.

"Truce?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia smiled. "Truce, for now."

She began to shiver from the breeze. Ichigo noted this and wrapped a warm around around her.

"You should have kept your jacket on." He stated, as they walked towards their pile of discarded winter wear.

"It slowed my down and made me hot." She stated, enjoying the warmth of his arm around her.

"That is it's purpose." Ichigo stated.

They reached the pile of clothes and Ichigo grabbed both of their coats. He offered Rukia his help and she accepted. Ichigo gently helped her into her coat after he pulled his on. She nodded in thanks as soon as he had finished pulling it over her arms. Her cold fingers fumbled with the buttons and she cursed under her breath.

Ichigo looked at the girl in pity. He got to his knees and grasped her hands. "Let me help."

She nodded dumbly as he slowly did up the buttons of her jacket. He began to stand as th buttons became higher and soon her stood, towering above her, his hand on the last button, doing it up gently. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Their gazes locked in soft contact. Ichigo leant in slightly, something over coming him. Rukia took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Ichigo came closer to her face.

"IIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOO." His father shouted, snapping the two from their almost kiss.

Ichigo glared at his father.

"Ichigo, my boy!" Isshin cried, tears freezing on his cheeks. "You are growing up so fast! Rukia, I approve of you!"

Rukia turned red and Ichigo scowled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU CRAZY PSYCHOPATH!" Ichigo shouted.

"Masaki, look at our boy, all grown up and with a lovely girlfriend." His father sang, pulling out a pocket sized picture of Masaki. Isshin danced around Ichigo's well aimed kicks and made his way to Rukia. He shoved the picture in her face. "Rukia, my daughter, say hello to your future mother!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo for help. She smirked when she saw what he was doing.

Isshin froze.

"Dad." Ichigo stated, smirking as his father turned around. In Ichigo's arms rested a good ten snowballs. Isshin's eyes went wide. He turned to Rukia only a moment later to see her arms loaded as well.

"Better start running old man."

* * *

A/N: so yeah in honour of Utah's first snow (at least in the valley) we got like two inches and it got me in the mood. 


	5. 1, 2, 3 II

Title: 1, 2, 3 II

Ever since that day upon the floor of his bedroom, Rukia had trouble looking at him without asking the question: "Why was he dancing". She had taken it to be the fact that Ichigo had never danced before. She had noted after their little moment of peaceful dancing, that he was actually quite good. So she came to the conclusion that he must have danced at least once before. But why had he been practicing.

She adjusted herself in the closet so she could look out the small opening and see the moon.

In ways the moon reminded her of Ichigo. The moon was silent. The moon was a constant presence, even when it could not be seen. The moon was her only source of light in this dark and confusing world. Most of the moon held a secret beauty only seen by those who look.

A small smile spread across her face and she sat up. She shook out her bed hair and adjusted the sleeves of her white night gown. She slid the door open and tip toed to the centre of the room.

Slowly she began to dance and twirl to an unheard music. Her feet gliding across the floor in a graceful manner. As the moon cast it's eerie light on the small woman she looked to be a ghost, from the past, reveling in the fact that she could once again touch the earth. If it only be for a day. Her white nightgown danced easily with her, making her look even more ghostly. She continued to dance, knowing that no one would ever see it. She would dance here and now, she would dance for the moon, she would dance for Ichigo. Slowly she began to shut her eyes and let the imagination take her to a new place.

She was caught up in her dancing she hardly noticed what a new person had joined her. Once her feet left the ground her eyes flew open to see Ichigo standing before her.

"You look like a fool dancing alone." He stated plainly.

He held her tightly to him, still dancing while her legs swung helplessly in the air.

She tried t push him away.

"You look like a freak, pulling an innocent girl into your arms like that!" Rukia bit, trying to keep her eyes off of his.

"You should be asleep." He stated.

"So should you." She replied.

"Why were you dancing?" Ichigo asked.

"Why were you?" Rukia questioned.

They found themselves standing in the moonlight, rather than dancing.

"I needed practice." Ichigo stated. "I haven't really danced since I was nine. My dad's brother's wife's sister's friend's cousin is getting married, so I thought that I should at least give it my best and dance."

Rukia nodded.

"Now answer my question." Ichigo stated, folding his arms.

"Moon dancing." she stated, retreating back to her closet.

"MOON DANCING?" He silently yelled. "What kind of answer is that?"

Rukia smiled sweelty at him from the closet. "Simple, it's the kind where I can laugh inside, and you can stand there like an idiot wondering the significance of my statement." She slid the door shut.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and retreated back to bed. He lay there, looking out at the moon, wondering what she meant. Then it hit him. She danced for the moon.

"She danced for herself." He whispered.

Rukia was like the moon to him. She was a constant presence. She was a beauty the sun could not compare to. She was cold and mysterious. She was romantic and daring. Rukia was an embodiment of the moon, in Ichigo's eyes. She was the light in his dark world. She was his everything, though he'd never admit that.

* * *

A/N: so this thought randomly came up. I don't know why. But yeah.. I thought the first dancing one needed some closure. I've always kinda pictured Rukia as a moonlight dancer. I blame my childhood of doing such things :D... I remember whenever my father caught me at three am dancing in the kitchen with the curtains open he'd ask me. "Why are you dancing?" I'd smile at him and say. "Because everything looks better in the moonlight, daddy." I was like five I think. I used to be very whimsical.. : D 


	6. you mean the things you put on your feet

Title: You mean the things you put on your feet?

She looked at him, her eyes rather puzzled as he explained the procedure one more time. She bit her lower lip and then randomly glared off at nothing. Her violet eyes returned back to his amber ones.

"I don't get it." She stated.

"I just explained it four times." Ichigo replied, picking up a plastic ball.

"None of it makes sense. At all." Rukia said, glaring at the silver ball in Ichigo's hand.

"It's not supposed to, that's the magic of it." Ichigo said, ripping the ball from her gaze.

"None of it fits together Ichigo, each time I try to connect them, I get nothing." Rukia stated, anger in her voice.

"Well, ignore it then, and don't tell Yuzu." Ichigo said, putting a colourful bow atop a gift. "She still believes in all of it."

"But... she deserves to know the truth, Ichigo." Rukia growled.

"Not yet, let her have a few more years of happiness and oblivious belief." Ichigo sighed.

"But..." Rukia started.

"That's final." Ichigo stated, placing the gift in it's spot.

"Still, nothing makes sense. What does a tree, a fat man in red, and Decemeber have anything to do with Christ?" Rukia asked.

"You forgot the stockings." Ichigo stated, his voice half joking.

"You mean the things that go on your feet? I'm not going to even ask about that one. It seems that your wise Christian people have mixed a slew of pagan religion and folklore all into one bundle of things. Seeing how Christ was born in April, from what I've been told, he should have nothing to do with it." Rukia stated.

Ichigo looked down on her. "Who tells you these things?"

"That's beside the point." Rukia stated. She eyed the clock.

4:30am, Christmas morning.

"Why are we wrapping them this late." Rukia asked.

"Because, my father thinks it's best to not wrap them. When they are it gives Yuzu and Karin urges to unwrap them." Ichigo stated, finishing the last one.

He eyed the clock too and sighed. He leant under the Christmas tree and retrieved a package for Rukia. "Dad said he wanted you to open yours early."

Rukia smiled. "How thoughtful."

She quickly tore off the paper, throwing aside her ideas of the plot holes in Christmas. She opened the lid of the box and looked at the object in curiosity.

She lifted it in between her thumb and index finger, as if disgusted. "What is it?"

Ichigo leant over to get a better view and turned bright red. His amber eyes locked with her violet ones and suddenly Rukia's lips were taken over by Ichigo's. He pulled back a moment later, trying to hide his blush.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia stuttered.

"It's another Christmas Tradition, what you have there, is Mistletoe. If two people are caught under it, they have to kiss." Ichigo stated, trying hard to make his words coherent.

Rukia nodded, still a little dumbfounded. She leant in with the mistletoe still in hand. "Marry Christmas, Ichigo." she planted a light kiss on his lips. "Though it will never make sense to me."

Ichigo smiled and inwardly thanked Isshin, though he'd never admit it.

Rukia looked down at the note in the box.

'Merry Christmas.'

* * *

A/N: I know totally cheesy. I'd like to thank my readers and such. erm.. yeah Christmas will be here soon.We've already got out tree up... and lights... and such... pineapple  



	7. What is it worth

Title: What is it worth

Rukia clasped Ichgo's arm and started to run. Ichigo looked back at his family with an apologetic look. His father just smiled at him devilishly and Yuzu giggled. Karin stayed her usual uninterested self, and focused her eyes back on the sky.

As soon as the two were out of the way of prying ears they stopped.

"Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shook her head. "Can't a girl pull her friend out just to talk?"

"no hollow?" Ichigo asked, letting his tension slip.

"No hollow." Rukia stated, she turned her attention to the skies.

Ichigo did likewise. "Then why did you pull me away from my family?" He turned his eyes back to the small girl.

She looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"Because." Rukia stated, stepping closer to him.

"Because why?" Ichigo asked.

She smiled softly. "I want you to teach me something."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Teach me to wish upon a star." She stated, her violet eyes shining.

He sighed. "When a star shoots across the sky you close your eyes and make a wish, anything you want."

She smiled. "Will it come true?"

"Maybe, then again it's all left up to chance." Ichigo stated, letting his eyes return to the heavens above.

The stars sparkled with glory upon the two. They stood in lush grass in the clearing of a small thicket of trees. A soft wind blew between them, ruffling Rukia's light pink dress. Their hair blew carelessly with the wind and the scene seemed utterly perfect. A star swept past the two and both closed their eyes. Another warm breeze blew. Rukia's eyes snapped open and she sat down on the lush grass. Ichigo followed her actions. Rukia slipped off her pink flats and let her feet revel in the feeling of the grass.

"So, what did you wish for, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo sighed and fell onto his back, getting a better view of the stars. "I can't tell you that."

Rukia got to her knees and crawled over to Ichigo. She leant over him and studied his face with interest. "Why, is it embarrassing?"

"No." Ichigo stated. "Because if you tell some one your wish, it won't come true."

Rukia bit her lip in thought. "Hmmm, that's an odd superstition."

Ichigo sighed and pushed her head out of his view. She returned it, closer than ever.

"Can I tell you my wish?" Rukia asked.

"It won't come true." Ichigo stated.

"What's a wish worth if you don't choose to act on it?" Rukia asked. "Face it Ichigo, there is no such thing as magic."

Ichigo placed his hands on her cheeks. She froze under his touch. He pulled her down gently and placed a warm kiss on her lips. He let go and she pulled back, face red. She coughed and sat up, returning her gaze to the stars. Ichigo smirked and let his eyes focus on the girl he had just kissed. He silently asked himself why he had done that. A smirk graced his features as her words replayed in his mind: "What is a wish worth if you don't act on it?".


	8. Count Down to Destiny

Title: Countdown to Destiny

A/N: soo AshAttack requested this. Feel free to request anything.. if you have any ideas : D.. I'd gladly do it : D

Ichigo sat at the kitchen table, lazily sipping at his juice. He wasn't used to the over abundance of people in his home, then again it was "New years eve" soon to be "New years day"

11:55pm

He sighed and got up. He walked into the living room where his father was talking about something random. He Spotted Karin and Yuzu on the couch, fast asleep. Yuzu had a new years hat on and a noise maker planted in her mouth, each breath she exhaled made the little toy buzz. Karin slept next to her, with a noise maker in her hand. Both wore shirts that read "I saw the new year" He shook his heads, Yuzu would be disappointed in the morning.

he eyed the clock again:

11:57pm

He scowled a bit and wandered past his slightly drunken father.

"ICHIGOOO!" His father shouted, throwing a kick that missed him by a long shot. "See how good my son is getting!"

Tears from his fathers eyes.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. The clock.

11:58

Rukia approached him, a smile plastered on her perfect porcelain face. She wore a knee length violet dress that matched her wonderful eyes. To Ichigo she looked perfect.

"Ah, Rukia." He stated, stepping towards her.

"Ah, Ichigo." She stated, her voice filled with a smile.

"How is your New year's eve going?" Ichigo asked, careful to keep his distance.

"I don't quite understand. I mean it has to do with the Year changing.. so what." Rukia stated.

"Well, you see it gives people a sense of hope, as if they have a clean slate." Ichigo said, eying the party people pitifully.

"Wow." Rukia stated. "Do they have to get that drunk to actually believe that?"

Ichigo nodded. "Apparently."

Ichigo looked at the clock.

11:59

People gathered around the TV, all beginning their countdown.

59

Ichigo looked at Rukia's violet eyes, their gazes locked.

"There is a lot about New Years I can still teach you." Ichigo stated, rubbing his neck.

45

Rukie nodded. "I'd like that"

32

He grasped her hand.

27

He pulled her into the empty kitchen.

20

He once again locked eyes with her.

16

He took a step forward.

15

she took a step back.

13

He took another step forward.

12

She took a step back into the wall.

"10"

She was cornered. Ichigo looked down at her with intensity.

"9"

He placed a warm hand on her soft face.

"8"

He lifted her flushed red face upwards.

"7"

He gently placed a hand on her small waist.

"6"

He moved just a little closer.

"5"

He held her tighter.

"4"

His face moved closer to hers.

"3"

Her eyes slid shut.

"2"

His lips nearly caressed hers.

"1"

a Smile graced his lips.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS"

His lips fell over hers. It was a soft but sweet kiss. Soon Ichigo didn't realize it but it had become more heated and passionate. She grasped Ichigo's "I saw the New Year" T-shirt in her fists. He pressed her closer to the wall, totally enveloped in her intoxicating taste. One of her hands slipped around his neck and grabbed at his hair. He yelped and she began to explore his now open mouth.

"Ahem." A voice rang.

The two split faster than one could imagine, both extremely red.

Karin sleepily trudged over to the punch bowl, poured herself a glass and left the kitchen.

"You two can get back to whatever it was you were doing." She stated groggily.

Rukia looked up from the ground to Ichigo's amber eyes.

"What kind of custom was that?" Rukia asked, still flushed.

Ichigo looked embarrassed. "It's thought that a kiss is the best way to start the new year. It's supposed to bring you good luck."

Rukia nodded. "That's got to be worth at least three years of luck." Rukia stated, trying to hide the feeling the kiss had given her.

Ichigo nodded and began to go to his room when her small hand caught his wrist. "Ichigo, wait."

"hn?" he asked turning around.

She grasped his shirt collar and pulled him to her level. She placed a passionate kiss, with more feeling than she thought possible, on his lips. She pulled away with a smile. She grinned wider upon seeing his face. "I can't let you have all that luck, now can I?"

Ichigo nodded, still in a daze, and then retreated to his room. Rukia smiled. She couldn't wait till next year.


	9. What a Closet case

Title:What a Closet case

A/N: so yeah this will be part of an arch.. I think... Dunno maybe... but you'll get the title later...

------------------------

Rukia smiled at the two small girls. She nodded happily as if to tell them that she gladly accepted their offer. She twirled around to face Ichigo, sending her Skirt and hair into a short but graceful dance. Her violet eyes dared to make contact with his Amber ones. She smiled sweetly at him. He sat at the kitchen table, his hand running through his tosseled Orange hair. The end of his pencil was in his mouth and his free arm rested on the table infront of his text book. He looked so geeky, Rukia found it rather adorable.

"So you wanna play?" She urged, an evil smile on her face.

Ichigo scowled. "I have homework, soemthing you should be doing."

Rukia laughed lightly. "I finished that hours ago, before school ended."

Ichigo twitched slightly. "WHAT!!! HERE I AM WORKING FOR HOURS AND YOU'VE ALREADY FINISHED YOURS!!!"

Rukia nodded. "It really wasn't that hard. Even a brain dead monkey could get it done quickly." She mocked him, loving the look on his face.

"YOU MEAN KEIGO EVEN FINISHED IT!!!" Ichigo yelled, causing Rukia to laugh. He loved her laughter, it was rare to see her laugh and mean it.

"Go on and finish your work, Ichigo. You can join us later." She smiled and waved. She took off towards the two girls and they began to whisper excitedly.

Yuzu laughed and explained the rules, Rukia hung on her every word. She nodded excitedly as the girls taught her a new game that every human knew. They wondered why she hadn't played the game before. Then again it was Rukia, she tended not to know such obvious things.

"Ready?" Yuzu asked, excitement evident in her voice.

Rukia nodded.

Yuzu smiled. "1, 2, 3.."

Rukia smiled at Karin and then ran.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as the soul reaper engaged in such a child's game.

"TEN!!!" Yuzu shouted. "Ready or not, here I come!" She ran past Ichigo and smiled.

Thirty minutes passed and Karin and Yuzu were stumped. They looked all over the house and hadn't found one shred of evidence as to where Rukia had gone.

"Ollyollyoxenfree!!!" Yuzu shouted. "Oh Rukia!"

Karin sighed. "We didn't teach her what that phrase meant."

Ichigo sighed and shut his book while getting to his feet. "Great. Now Rukia is bound to starve to death waiting to be found. She'll stink up the place."

"We looked everywhere Ichi-nii." Yuzu whimpered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'll find her. She probably went outside."

He walked over to the coat closet and was instantly pulled in, the door shutting behind him.

"AHH DAD!! ICHIGO WAS EATEN BY THE CLOSET!!!" Yuzu cried.

Isshin strode into the room and looked at the door with question.

"Looks like Ichi-nii is in the closet, and he doesn't seem to want to come out." Karin stated, humour in her voice.

"Ahh my little boy, playing seven minutes in heaven with Rukia.. he's growing up." Isshin wiped at his eyes. "Masaki would be so proud."

-in the closet-

Rukia breathed against Ichigo's neck. The space between the two of them was hardly enough, so Ichigo found himself pressed against the door, Rukia's tiny body holding him there.

"What is going on here?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia glared at him. "Ichigo, be quiet... they'll find me."

"You are aware that Yuzu is about to have a heart attack looking for you." Ichigo stated.

"She isn't supposed to find me" Rukia stated.

"They're worried." He hissed.

"Well the point is to not get caught, I think I'm doing a good job so far!" She hissed back.

"I'll have to tell them you're in here." Ichigo stated. "It's annoying having to listen to them wine about you."

"Ichigo, please don't, that's cheating." Rukia begged.

"It's not cheating, it's enabling.." He stated, reaching for the doorknob behind him.

Rukia needed to think quick. She looked for any possible escape. Nothing. She grunted in frustration and did the only thing she could do. She grabbed the collar of his school shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She pressed him hard against the door. Her body was warm against his and the need to get out all his feelings had returned. He swept in and took the lead in the kiss. Rukia groaned against his lips. Ichigo smirked against hers. His right arm circled her tiny waist and his other arm was wrapping around her upper back, pulling her ever closer to him. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, pulling his mouth deeper into hers. She moaned a second time as his tongue made itself present in her mouth. She began to pull away but her mouth hungered for more. She couldn't stop herself. She prayed some one would, before Ichigo thought she liked him.

Suddenly light filled her eyes and Ichigo was flat on his back, her on top of him. Isshin smiled down on the two.

"Young love." He sighed. "Ahh Masaki, can you look down and see how lovely Rukia is.. our son has found a girl good enough to hold the Kurosaki name!"

Rukia sat up, straddling Ichigo's chest. "What.. what's going on?" She played the innocent act. "all I remember was falling asleep in the closet and then waking up with Ichigo holding me up."

Isshin smiled knowingly. "My poor daughter! you must be beat from all that hard work! Playing hide and seek in the closet can take a lot out of some one."

"Why do I get the feeling your words have a double meaning." Ichigo growled, still on his back.

Isshin smiled and offered Rukia his hand. He got her to her feet and she smiled.

"HEY WE FOUND YOU RUKIA!" Yuzu yelled happily.

"Damnit."

* * *

A/N: inspired by a stargate fic I read this one time. and... an episode of South park.. because I have no class... :D 


	10. Maybe one day

Title: Maybe one day

lithuimRukia this is for you! As you requested, Ichiruki kids. Just don't be disappointed.

Rukia snuggled the things with incessant squeals of joy. Ichigo didn't get it. Why is it that women had such feelings for babies. Real or not. Rukia smiled.

"I think this one has your eyes Ichigo." She pointed to the robotic baby on the left that was supposedly their new baby girl in a set of twins.

"Oh, yeah the resemblance is striking." Ichigo muttered.

"What should we name them?" She asked, nearly dying from the joy.

"Who cares, they're mechanical." Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo Jr. and Hisana, you are a genius Ichigo!" Rukia stated. "oh our kids will go to the finest schools and wear the best clothes and they'll learn all the trick of the soul reaping trade!"

"They're plastic." Ichigo stated.

"Oh and when Little Hisana gets married..." She was rambling. Ichigo didn't like it.

"They're plastic." he repeated.

"Look I think Ichigo Jr. just moved!" She picked up the plastic robot baby and cuddled it. "Ichigo isn't he the sweetest."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Adorable."

Rukia held the baby out to him. "He wants his daddy."

Ichigo twitched. "I'm not that things father."

Rukia gasped and covered the baby's ears. "Ichigo! How could you say something like that to your own flesh and blood."

"It's plastic." He staid, getting irritated.

"Look Ichigo, we have kids now, it's no time to have a short temper." Rukia scolded, placing Ichigo Jr. back in his carrier.

Ichigo hated Life education. He hated this course. He hated those stupid babies. He hated Ruk- no he'd never think that. No matter how annoying she got.

"Come on Ichigo, just have fun with it." Rukia said playfully. "It's every man's dream to be married to me, you got lucky."

Ichigo pffted at her comment. "We're not married."

"Fake married." She corrected.

"Still not marriage." Ichigo countered.

"Well, don't say it so loud, then Ichi and Hisana will hear and then they'll know they're bastards." Rukia whispered.

"They're babies." He stated. "They can't hear us."

"Oh Ichigo, I thought they were plastic." Rukia said playfully.

"they are." Ichigo scowled.

"Well plastic or not, this is our assignment, I won't let you fail me or our children." Rukia stated plainly.

"IIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOO" His fathers cries rang as the door was forced open with a kick.

"DAD!" He growled, dodging a kick.

"Now you must understand why I do these things to you my boy!" His father spoke. "You have children of your own now! They must be prepared!"

"Dad, part of the exercise is to not abuse your child." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh Rukia, you look glowing! Just like a new mother should." Isshin stated sweetly.

"Thank you." Rukia said with a curtsy.

"How does it feel to be a mother?" Yuzu asked, walking into the room.

"I told you to never come in here." Ichigo stated.

"OHOHOH This one has your eyes Ichi-nii." Yuzu squealed.

"told you." Rukia stated.

"Hey dad, you know what this means." Karin said coming in the room.

"Have I lost all rights to my privacy?" Ichigo sulked.

"The Ichigo and Rukia did some questionable activities." Karin smirked.

"ICHIGO!!" Isshin stated. "You should know better!"

Ichigo scowled.

"I forgive you for your crimes my son." His father cried with tears. "For you have brought me two beautiful grandchildren!"

Ichigo sighed in anger. "I'm never having kids."

"Too late for that big brother." Yuzu said happily. "Ohh they're so cute Rukia."

"Thanks." Rukia stated. "But you must know, Ichigo did half the work."

Ichigo sighed and slid against the wall. "I can't believe how idiotic this all is."

"Masaki would be so proud." Isshin cried. He pulled out his small picture of Masaki and showed it to the robotic babies. "Take a look at your grandchildren Masaki."

Suddenly the babies went off, both crying at once. Ichigo shot to his feet and took Hisana from Yuzu's arms. "Could you guys get out, you woke them up."

All three intruders nodded and left, leaving Ichigo, Rukia, and the robots.

Rukia picked up Ichigo Jr. and rocked him. "I think Hisana needs a change."

Ichigo nodded and quickly changed the babies diaper. Still crying. He sighed in frustration. He tried a bottle. nothing. He trying rocking it. This went on for at least an hour, the two hurriedly scurrying about the room trying to tend to their babies. Finaly they both colapsed on the floor next to each other, each with a baby in their arms.

"This parenting it pretty tough. "Ichigo admitted. "I don't know how my father managed it after Mom died."

"Parental instinct?" Rukis suggested, readjusting Ichigo Jr. in her arms.

"I think so." Ichigo stated.

"It must have been hard on all of you." Rukia stated, her voice filled with a slight twinge of pain.

"We made it through, because we had each other." Ichigo stated. He looked down at the robot in his arms, it's eyes closed and sleeping.

Rukia smiled at the slightly tender look in his eyes. "thank you for taking up this project with me."

Ichigo nodded. "I'm glad I was stuck with you."

Rukia laughed lightly. "I'm glad I was forced with you."

Ichigo nodded. Silence filled the air comfortably.

"Rukia?" Ichigo finally whispered.

"What?" Rukia asked in response, trying not to doze off.

"You'd make a great mother." he stated, hiding his blush.

"Thanks Ichigo, and I think you would make a wonderful father." Rukia said sweetly. She leant in and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She pulled back to see he was sound asleep. She smiled sadly. "Maybe one day..."

she stopped herself and smiled inwardly. 'One day we'll get to be parents together.' she shook her head. What a silly thought.

Hour later Ichigo awoke to see Rukia's head in his lap and the babies in the crib. He smiled sleepily at the girl and let his hand caress her hair. "Maybe one day..." He shook his head. What a silly thought.

'Maybe.. one day.'


	11. Maybe Baby

Title: Maybe Baby

With further inspiration on the previous chapter.. I wrote this.. the title.. I stole from a Hugh Laurie move.. that I have never watched.. but I love Mister Laurie so yeah :D

-----

Rukia fidgeted nervously beside her "Husband", Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo stood next to his "wife", Rukia Kuchiki, looking as stoic as ever. If anyone knew how to read Ichigo and took a deep look in his eyes they would see amber pools swimming with anxiety. They stood before their judge, as in their teacher. She held Ichigo Jr. in her arms looking at the baby and then at the chart. Rukia and Ichigo's week long baby experiment was finally up. They were being told their grade for their babies. The teacher examined the exterior of Ichigo with a skeptic eyes. She frowned a bit then look at a chart. This caused Rukia to tighten her grip on Ichigo's arm. Somehow his arm made it around her waist and he instinctively pulled her closer.

"Hnnn." The teach said looking the the data results from the baby's micro chip.

Rukia felt like she'd explode soon.

"What did Miss Kuchiki name this baby?" the teacher asked, looking up.

"well, I'd like to correct you, at this moment, I'm Misses Kurosaki." She grinned at Ichigo's red face. "And that is our son, Ichigo Jr. The apple of my eye, a chip off the old block... just like his daddy."

Ichigo tried to contain his proud smirk.

The teacher quirked an eyebrow and went back to looking at the results. She isghed deeply frowning. "tsk."

Rukia froze.

"It seems that you two aren't fit to be parents.." the Teacher stated in disappointment.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"I mean maybe with a different partner but not together." The Teach stated deep in thought. "Maybe I should have set Rukia with Renji and Ichigo with Orihime."

Ichigo glared. "We're standing right here."

"Thank you, Captain obvious" The teacher muttered not looking up.

Ichigo scowled.

The teacher looked up with a frown. "Your child seems to have taken a lot of damage. A real baby would suffer some severe mental disability it it had been subjected to such things. I don't think the two of you could ever handle a child with a disability."

Rukia buried her head in Ichigo's shirt and cried. "Oh Ichigo!!! I'm a bad mother!!!"

Ichigo growled, no one made Rukia cry. "If our son had been through such trauma and had such a disability I would still accept him! I would treat him better! I would get him into schools where they could teach him properly and I would love him no matter what! So don't tell Rukia and I that we can't handle it!!"

Rukia looked up with teary eyes at her "Husband" He had never argued with a teacher before. "I-ichigo."

The teacher smirked. "Kurosaki, Kuchiki, you pass."

Rukia looked at the teacher in question. "But we damaged our baby..." She held back a sad whimper.

"You two had the top score in the class. The baby had less harm done than most. The best I've seen." The teacher stated. "Compared to Renji and Tatsuki's baby, I think a chimp could've done better"

Rukia sniffed. "But, why would you say stuff like that?"

"It was a test." The teacher smiled. "I put all my students before you through it. You two are the first to pass. Most kids would deny harming their children, most would say nothing is wrong with THEIR child. You two knew you made mistakes and you accepted that there could be something wrong with your child. You two would make great parents."

Ichigo looked down at Rukia. She grinned like mad at Ichigo. She got up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on Ichigo's lips. "Thank you Ichigo!"

He hid his blush. "You did half the work."

They stared at one another for a long moment, just smiling.

The teacher coughed and they snapped from their dreamy gaze. "Well you two passed with an A plus." She picked up the baby carriers. Rukia let go of Ichigo and ran up to her.

She smiled at her babies and gave them each a peck on the cheek. She stood up and stared the teacher in the eye. "So help me if the next couple who get my babies so much as cause an ounce of harm to them.. I will rip their hearts out."

The teacher nodded a little creeped out. Ichigo walked up behind Rukia and placed an arm around her shoulder.

The teacher stopped at the door and smiled. "Oh! Kurosaki, Kuchiki, chill. These kids are only plastic."

The teacher laughed and shut the door behind her.

Rukia sniffed. "They grow up so fast."

Ichigo nodded. Rukia looked up at him with a grin.

"Let's have sex Ichigo."

He jumped back from her at the speed of light, trying to hide his surprise and blush.

"W-wh-what?" He asked.

"I want another baby." She pouted.

Ichigo sighed and looked away. "Maybe one day Rukia, you'll have kids of your own."

She smiled sadly at his words. "Yeah maybe one day."

She smiled sweetly at him and he tried his best not to blush. They walked side by side down the corridors of the school. heading home. Rukia's small hand slid into his large one, he grasped her tightly in his and they walked home, hand in hand. For those few precious moments the world just seemed to stop and let the two be happy, it only for a moment.

"I miss our babies already."


	12. Oh Baby

Title: Oh baby

Part three... :D... Because one can't resist.

----

Rukia smiled in glee. She had to hold back the temptation that was growing in her heart. Ichigo looked bored ever while the couples went over everything.. again. The woman bit her lower lips and handed a list of phone numbers to Rukia who nodded gratefully. The woman wrung her hands and then left with her husband. Rukia smiled and turned to Ichigo. He sighed. They had been called upon at the last minute to watch the neighbours three small children. The youngest of the group was six month old Tidus who reminded Rukia greatly of her estranged son, Ichigo Jr,whom she had tried many times to get into contact with. She had been shot down many times. The middle of the three was five year old Wakka a coward at heart who acted much more though than he really was. Then there was Tifa who was eight years old, she had a major crush on one Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia swept up the youngest in her arms, cuddling it close. "Oh Ichigo, the real things are much softer!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Rukia, be careful, they also break easier."

Rukia froze. "Right." She smiled at the two other kids. "So who wants to have fun?"

Tifa stood tall, batting her eyelashes at Ichigo while Wakka stood in front of her, his brown eyes glaring at Ichigo.

"You have a problem you little punk?" Ichigo asked.

The kid yelped and his behind his sister.

"IIIIIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOOO." The girl said sweetly, stepping forward. "You are so brave."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "I don't see why you hand to drag me to this little brat party." Ichigo stated, glaring at Rukia.

Rukia sighed. "They trust you Ichigo, they barely know me."

"Well now that you are here and they are not, can I leave?" Ichigo asked, setting his hand on the door knob.

"Fine go." Rukia huffed.

Ichigo smirked and twisted the knob. 3...2...1. He felt a small hand on his and turned with a smirk. "I knew it! I knew you needed me Rukia."

He looked down to see Tifa smiling at him, one hand over his the other twisting at a black pigtail.

Rukia snorted. "Nice one Ichigo."

Ichigo scowled and pulled his hand from the smalls terror's. "Ok.. let's put on a movie and let these kids fall asleep.. what do you say Rukia?"

Rukia nodded. "If you insist Ichigo."

He lead the kids and Rukia to the living room where he popped in a Disney movie. Rukia settled next to Ichigo, with Tidus in her arms. Ichigo smiled at the contact as she wearily rested her head against his shoulder. Tifa had settled on the big bean bag chair, casting a glare at Rukia. Rukia sneered and stuck her tongue out at the girl as she cuddled closer to the strawberry boy. Ichigo tried to contain his blush.The girl glared and turned back to the movie. Wakka was seated on the arm chair, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. He hummed happily with the music.

Slowly Tidus fell asleep and Rukia joined him, her head softly again Ichigo's shoulder. He soon came to realize that all but him had fallen asleep. He smiled and gently shook Rukia.

"Wha... Ichigo." She muttered sleepily.

Ichigo smiled. "Rukia." He whispered.

"Ichigo?" She asked with a smile.

He smirked. "Yes Rukia?" He asked sweetly.

She frowned. "Why don't you see me?"

He looked at the girl with curiosity. "Of course I see you Rukia."

She moved slightly in her sleep. "No you don't."

"What do you mean?" He asked, feeling silly talking to a girl who was sleeping. "I see no one but you."

Rukia stirred awake and looked up at Ichigo, a blush creeping onto her pale skin. "Ichigo."

He smiled. "I think we should put the kids to bed." He stated, getting up and stretching. Rukia nodded, getting up carefully so that she didn't wake the baby in her arms.

Ichigo gently and easily lifted the remaining two in his arms. Rukia smiled slightly, seeing how he took on a more gentle face. The two walked up the stairs trying hard not to wake up the three kids. They first put Wakka in his bed, being careful to tuck him in tight with the stuffed pikachu. Rukia smiled at the sleeping boy and placed a kiss on his forehead. Next came Tifa, Ichigo placed the love struck girl in her princess blankets and sighed with relief as the door shut without a noise.

"If you want Ichigo," Rukia started. "I'll take care of Tidus, you can go make some tea to keep us up."

Ichigo nodded and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Rukia smiled and entered the boys room. She walked quietly over to his crib and placed him in, being careful as she pulled the blankets around him. A sad smile graced her features. The boy stirred slightly and let out a small cry. "Shssh." She cooed, running her hand through his small mop of hair. She began to hum a lullaby hoping to lull the boy to sleep. She smiled as he yawned and returned back to slumber. Ichigo entered quietly, watching the girl sigh sadly. He held a tray with two cups in his hands.

"You're luck you know." She whispered to the little boy. "You don't know what heart ache is yet."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at the girl.

She sighed again. "Sometimes I feel like he sees right through me." Said, her voice slightly choked. "Never fall in love Tidus. Or you'll end up like me, waiting forever for a stupid strawberry to realize your feelings." She laughed bitterly.

Ichigo froze.

"I suppose I'm not his type, I'm too old, too bitter, too wrong.. all wrong." Rukia shook her dark head.

Ichigo coughed. Rukia turned. "Hey Ichigo."

He put on a smile just as fake as hers. "I made tea." He set it on a small bedside table and poured her a cup. He handed her a warm cup that she gladly took. "Thank you."

Ichigo took a seat beside the rocking chair, on the ground. "You're welcome."

She nodded and took a sip of the tea. Thus began the comfortable silence between the two. They sat there for a half an hour until they heard the hustle and bustle of the couple coming through the door. Ichigo stood and put the cups on the tray and lead Rukia down stairs. The couple smiled at the two.

"How are my little ones?" The woman asked.

Ichigo smiled. "They're all tucked away and sleeping tightly."

Rukia nodded.

"Thank God!" She sighed. "Our usual baby sitter bailed at the last second."

"I don't know what I would have done with out your help, Kurosaki, Kuchiki." The man said.

Rukia smiled. "The pleasure was all ours."

They bowed quickly. "Good night."

"Make it home safely." The woman called as the two left the house.

Rukia and Ichigo walked wordlessly down the street. Both taking in the silence of the lovely night. They finally reached the Kurosaki residence about ten minutes later. They entered in the house taking note that everyone was sleeping. It was half past eleven pm and Ichigo yawned as they neared his door. Rukia stopped and admired the Strawberry through sad eyes.

She turned quickly and walked into his room. Before he could get into the room, she was in the closet. He sighed and got into his pajamas. He pulled the covers around him and looked out the window at the half moon. He suddenly felt like the moon, like half of him was locked away. He knew then it was the half that allowed him to love Rukia in a way other than friendship and deep down he hoped that one day he's find the key. 

Rukia sat in the closet trying to hold back her feelings. Once she was sure that Ichigo had fallen asleep she laid back and looked at the ceiling. she sighed deeply and for the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to cry. She looked through the small opening in the door and spotted the half moon. Like the moon half her heart was gone. She knew where to find it, but not how to obtain it. She hoped one day she'd find out before it was too late.

* * *

A/N: so what did you think of the ending? Too depressing? Sorry if you didn't like it... but I've been a bit melancholy as of late. 

BTW keep a look out for my newest story.."Rukia Kuchiki: Princess of the sakura" it will be up within a week I suppose.. It's Ichiruki romance angst. :p... YES SHAMELESS PROMOTION!!! heheeheheee and if you like guy on guy... Aden (A.K.A. Rainbowness) is pretty much forcing me at gun point to post up our OHSHC Tamaki/Kyouya slash fic... called "Caving in." LOL... Aden scares me... but I love him in all his awesomeness... Friends like him is one reason you should never go to anime club... if you do you'll be stuck with a slash fic :p... half written by yourself.

OHH AND THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS... mucho love.


	13. Oh what a day

Title: Oh what a day

Rukia smiled at the rather grumpy looking Kurosaki. He glared at her.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh come one!" Rukia said happily. "Cheer up! It's my birthday after all."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah I think they'll need a bigger cake for all the candles they'll need."

Rukia smacked him over the head, knocking his colourful cone hat to the side. "oops." She laughed and moved it back to the center, causing the famous scowl to deepen. "Ichigo, smile. For me?" She put on the school girl facade.

"Not falling for it." He stated.

"Not even for a girl on her birthday." She said sadly, letting her violet eyes shine. "You really are heartless." She bit her bottom lip to hold back tears before she ran off in the crowded restaurant in tears. He sighed and let his head fall to the table, trying to ignore the flashing lights. Karin tsked from beside him.

"You really are stupid." She stated, sounding bored.

"What do you mean." Ichigo muttered into the table.

He could feel her rolling her eyes at him. "It's her birthday.."

"I know that." Ichigo stated, annoyance in his voice.

"You are treating her like she's worth nothing to you." Yuzu added, placing another gift on the table.

Ichigo peaked up form his arms to look at the two. "You think?"

Karin nodded. "You really are socially retarded."

Ichigo sighed.

"Not to mention she loves you." Yuzu said.

Ichigo sat up so fast his chair fell backwards, taking him with it. When he opened his eyes he was met with the violet eyes that had haunted him for many nights. She was leaning over him with a smile on her face.

"Rukia!" He nearly shouted, not being able to control his voice. "I- uh.. what... are you.. doing here?"

Rukia smiled. "This is my party."

"Yeah." Ichigo stated, hiding his blush.

"I was being to hard on you earlier." She stated. "I guess we both need to calm down."

Ichigo nodded the best he could.

"Which is why I want to give you something." She stated, smiling. She leaned down to him her nose brushing against his, their breath mixing.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo asked, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"Just shut your eyes Ichigo." She stated with a smiled, pulling back slightly.

He closed his eyes quickly, trying to find out what the feeling was in the bottom of his stomach.

Suddenly his face was hit with warm moist chocolate and butter cream frosting. His eyes flew open to an amused Rukia. Her eyes shining with laughter. She pushed a lock og hair behind her ear and laughed out loud.

Ichigo just smirked.

"What's with the smirk?" She asked, still laughing.

He pulled her by the shirt down on top of him. She laughed as she fell across his chest. He laughed too. Suddenly the laughter subsided as their gazes locked. "Happy birthday Rukia."

"Thank you Ichigo." She stated, "By the way you missed the candle thing. Don't worry, Isshin explained that we have to wish for what we want more than anything in the world."

"What did you wish for?" He asked, not caring about their compromising position.

"I can't tell you." she stated, laughing. He smiled.

"By the way." He stated, mischief now back in his eyes. "I have pay back for you."

Before she could escape he had her by the shoulders. He brought her face down to his and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, a very sweet one too. She pulled back with a scowl. Her face coated in purple icing. He laughed. "Karma.. it's a bitch."

"Oh yeah!" She stated, pulling him up slightly for another kiss. This one was rough and passionate. Ichigo didn't seem to care that the whole party of people were now looking at the two of them. By the way Rukia was now making full assault on his mouth, tongue included, he assumed she didn't care either. She pulled back, capturing his lips as she went. Her face slightly flushed. she turned to the audience as she stood up. "He uh, had icing on his face...then... so... did I?"

Ichigo stood up and smiled. "Damn cake."

The group just continued to stare. "Uh... Ichigo." Rukia stated, grasping his wrist. "Let's get your face cleaned off better."

Ichigo smiled dreamily only to be hit on the arm by a scowling Rukia then pulled out. The part cheered and cat called, causing them both to grow red. Once they were out of sight Ichigo kissed her again. He pulled back, a slight smile placed on his face.

"Something on my face again?" She asked.

He smirked and walked away. "No, not this time."


	14. The things Isshin heard

Title: The things Isshin heard

Isshin Kurosaki, father of Ichigo Kurosaki, number one sneak attack master, tip-toed down the hallway getting ready to pounce at any moment. His Mission: Kick Ichigo's unprepared ass in front of Rukia. He snickered at the very thought. He could almost imagine it.

_-Isshins mind--beware-_

_"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO" Isshin would say as he burst into Ichigo's room._

_Ichigo would leap from his make out session with Rukia, red in the face._

_"Oh no it's my father who totally kicks my ass everyday!" Ichigo would cry in fear._

_"Don't worry Rukia!" Isshin would shout, smiling at the girl. "I will keep this boy of mine from forcing you to commit unseemly acts with him!"_

_"Oh Isshin you are my hero!" Rukia would shout. "Ichigo should know that it's wrong to have such relationships with one you would consider your daughter!"_

_"You are right!" Isshin would say, a cheesy smile on his face. He would turn to Ichigo with an evil smile and cackle. "Now my cowering son! FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!" _

_"Please dad no!" Ichigo would say, crying. "I'm just a weak mortal being! I cannot possibly compare to your awesome might!"_

_"You are right son." Isshin would say, hiding his shame. "Trying to fight some one so weak! I am a monster!"_

_Rukia would then get up and place an arm around Isshin and glare at Ichigo. "Ichigo, look what you did!"_

_-Now Leaving Isshin's mind--watch your head-_

He had now made it to Ichigo's door and stopped. He wanted it to be perfect. He placed his ear against the door to hear what he and Rukia would be doing.

He heard a soft female groan. Followed by some male grunts.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia voice whispered in what sounded like pleasure. "We can't do this here, some one might see."

"you don't seem to really care." Ichigo purred.

"Only because you're really good." Rukia said her voice heavy.

"you know I am." Ichigo smirked.

"Harder Ichigo." Rukia yelled in whisper. "Harder and faster."

Isshin's eyes widened.

He heard more grunts and moans come from the room.

"Ichigo, be quieter." Rukia hissed. "some one might hear."

"I can't help it Rukia, when ever we do this, I loose all control." Ichigo stated, his voice a low growl.

She giggled squealing at the end of it. "ICHIGO!"

He heard a few more grunts followed by a high pitched moan. "You don't know what you do to me!"

"Oh trust me Rukia, the first time we did this, I knew." Ichigo stated.

"Harder Ichigo, harder, faster, longer." Rukia stated a moan in her voice. "Don't stop Ichigo! Don't stop!"

Isshin could not take this anymore. He kicked open the door. What he saw surprised him.

"What are you doing in here!" Ichigo shouted.

He was kneeling over Rukia who was on his bed on her stomach. Ichigo's hands were pushed hard into her back.

"What are you doing in here!" Isshin shouted right back.

"giving me a massage! You have no idea how painful it is to be a high school girl!" Rukia shouted.

Isshin went red. He was a pervert.

"GET OUT!" Ichigo stated.

Isshin hung his head in shame. "Very well my son!"

Isshin retreated through the door, ashamed.

"What a pervert!"

--added bonus that has something to do wit the story but you shouldn't take it as part of it really--

Ichigo smiled and looked down at Rukia who was now on her back looking up at Ichigo, her eyes heavy.

"He almost caught us too." She purred, pulling Ichigo down by the collar for a kiss.

Ichigo chuckled. "Now he'll think it's only a massage."

Rukia licked her lips. "Now where were we."

Isshin smiled at the door, tears in his eyes. Masaki would be so proud of her son's slyness with the ladies and the clever trick he had devised.

"YUZU! KARIN!" Isshin shouted running down the stairs. "WE'RE GOING FOR A SMALL TRIP!"

"What about Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked, placing the sandwiches o the table.

Isshin paused. "He's a little pre-occupied at the moment.


	15. All is fair in Love and War

Title: All is fair in Love and War

Rukia loaded her gun and smirk plastered on her face. She rounded the corner, her eyes alert. She was born this kinda of thing. She had fought in war before, this only differed by the heavy weight in her hands. She smirked, it wouldn't be hard. Especially since the opposing force consisted of Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Isshin. Her team consisted of herself, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Karin. Yuzu had opted against the battle, she made sandwiches for the gang instead.

Rukia saw a flash of blue and focused her attention. She knew that she had a target. she walked quietly through the darkness, hoping to get in a good sneak attack. She looked uneasily around the corner to see an unaware Chad stalking down the maze. She smiled and fire. Chad turned around and smiled weakly at her. His gun would be in active for the next thirty seconds. Rukia smiled and ran to wards blue base. this was indeed, much better than Halo, as Ichigo had put it.

She turned another corner, still sneaking. She knew it was a matter of time before she ran into another blue officer. That's when she heard Orihime's sigh of disappointment.

"Uryu, you shot me." Orihime said sadly.

Rukia neared the crime scene barely peaking to get Uryu in her range. She smiled this would be a bold move but it would make due. She quickly bounded from the corner and fired once. She hit Uryu in the chest with a laser. She smiled at the defeated quincy.

"you take this game too seriously, you know that, right Rukia?" He asked bored.

She shook her head. "There is no fun in war, Uryu."

He rolled his eyes as the odd girl ran off. Rukia was almost to the blue base when she spotted Karin. Karin was scowling.

"Stupid she muttered." She turned and saw Rukia. "Rukia, my aim is no good in the dark."

Rukia nodded and walked up to her. "So what do we do?"

Karin handed Rukia her gun. "Get to the blue base, own Ichigo and Isshin,. Failure is not an option."

Rukia nodded and stalked away, both guns slung in an 'X' shape across her body. She walked slowly making sure her position was hidden. All the while the mission impossible theme song threatened to enter her mind. She resisted the urge to hum to it. She felt completely bad ass. She had single handedly taken out half the blue team players and she was about to get the flag. She smiled and peaked her head around the corner to see Ichigo and Isshin guarding. Those idiots.

"Oh Ichiiii-goooo." Isshin sang.

"What?" Ichigo muttered, knowing that soon Rukia would be on hand.

"SURPRISE SNEAK ATTACK!" His father began firing at his son who fired back,

"Stupid your lasers only work on the red team!" Ichigo growled.

"Yes, but it helps to know that you are ready for anything!" Isshin sobbed. "MY SON!"

Rukia took this opportunity to shoot them both.

Ichigo turned, twitching.

"She shot us." Ichigo twitched again. "YOU IDIOT!"

He began to pound his father to a pulp with his gun. Rukia smiled and grabbed the flag. "Bye guys!"

She took off in a run, the flag in her pocket, both guns at the ready. She needed to get back to her side of the line. She shot at Uryu who then sat back down next to Orihime. She got Chad. She smiled at she made it back only to stop and catch her breath.

That's when she saw him. Ichigo stalking down the maze to wards her, his gun at the ready. Rukia shot at him but it had no effect. Ichigo smirked. "In about thirty seconds, I'll have my laser back and I will kill you and get the flag back. Rukia smirked.

"Don't be stupid Ichigo." Rukia laughed. "I'm almost over the base line. I'm You are already in red territory, just a few steps back and the game is mine."

"I won't let you win Rukia." Ichigo stated, stepping closer to her. He backed her against a wall. He moved himself very close to the girl and leant down to her ear. His hot breath against her neck stirred all sorts of feelings within her.

"I-Ichigo?" She asked.

"I say we make this easy on both of us and you just surrender the flag here and now." Ichigo purred against her skin.

"I can't do that Ichigo." She stated. "I have to do what is best for Red team."

"Rukia, who needs red team. You and I could run off to blue side together." Ichigo said in her ear.

"You can't do that Ichigo." Rukia stated.

"Rukia, we come from opposing sides. It hurts me to do this. He pointed his gun at her chest, now active." Ichigo smiled sadly. "But like you said we both need to do whats best for the team. Give me the flag Rukia."

She shook her head. "Kill me if you must, Ichigo, but I will not go without a fight."

He leant down and captured her lips. She captured his right back. The feeling like electricity. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up into a deeper kiss. His mouth enveloping hers. She nibbled on his lower lip. She stepped back only to have Ichigo's lips follow. She didn't know why she was so drawn to such a stupid teenage boy. She slid her tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss into a frantic need for contact. Nothing was ever fair in love in war. She took a step back and the lights turned on. She didn't care to notice. Nor did Ichigo. Then the music came on. Rukia opened her eyes to see a group of red and blue players with jaws to the floor. She pushed Ichigo back and wiped her lips.

"Ah look Ichigo, I won!" She smiled at him, hiding her blush. He scowled.

"Cheater." Ichigo bit."She seduced me."

"Pervert." She replied. "You chose to be seduced."

Isshin smiled. It was true, all seemed to be fair in love and war.

"I CALL A REMATCH!"

"SORE LOSER!"

"MIDGET!"

"WHY YOU!"


	16. Guitar, the music of the heart?

Title: Guitar, the music of the heart?

Rukia glared at the stupid thing in front of her. She wanted to much to kick it and punch it, lift it over hear head and smash into Ichigo's orange hair. She hated him. She hated it. She hated school. And she hated hated hated, music class. She shot the guitar an unfriendly look. Stupid instrument, stupid class, stupid school, Stupid Strawberry for turning on stupid MTV that made the stupid guitar looks so stupidly easy. Stupid LIFE! She let out a deep breath and looked at Ichigo.

"I hate you." She muttered, throwing the guitar onto his bed.

"Why do you hate me?" Ichigo asked. "You are the one who picked the guitar!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD TO WATCH THOSE STUPID GUITARISTS ON STUPID TV!" She shouted.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S INFLUENCED BY WHAT YOU SEE AND HEAR!" Ichigo argued back, pushing himself from the desk and standing up.

"CARROT TOP!" Rukia shouted back after a contemplative moment.

"RUN OUT OF GOOD INSULTS, MIDGET?" Ichigo shouted back, nearing her.

"RUN OUT OF GOOD NAMES,... STUPID STRAWBERRY!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo pinned her against the wall. "Rukia, if you need help playing, just ask, don't shout."

She glared at him. He knew she was going to eventually ask him, but how did he know before hand. She smiled. "Ichigo. you know I'm too prideful to ask such things."

Ichigo smirked. "That's why I brought it up."

He pushing himself off the wall and picked up the guitar. Rukia walked over to him and he thrust it into her hands. She took it into position and grasped it. She squealed as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her and took her hands. He put his head on her shoulder to get a better look at her hands.

"It's simple Rukia." He whispered. "It all comes from what is in your heart, just let your hands guide you."

She blushed as his hot breath tickled her neck. "I don't know if a guitar could handle everything raging in my heart."

Ichigo smirked. "Just let your hands see how far it will go."

Rukia nodded and Ichigo let go and slowly backed away. She smiled and turned to face him. "There are so many things my guitar wants to say to you Ichigo, but I don't have the talent to say them. But there is one thing I think I can express through this piece of wood and string."

Ichigo smirked. "What would that be?"

Rukia broke the guitar over his head. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TOUCHING ME FOR AND WHAT HELP WILL 'It all comes from what is in your heart, just let your hands guide you' "She stated mimicking his voice and continually beating him over the head. "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT."

Ichigo backed away.

"AND WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS WATCHING MTV! I'LL NEVER LEARN IF I KEEP WATCHING AND WISHING TO SEE PLAY JUST LIKE THAT!!! YOU ARE SO MESS UP YOU STU-"Her words were caught off by his lips. She closed her eyes and let the guitar fall from her hands.

Ichigo pulled back and smiled. "Anything else you'd like to say?"

Rukia stood there, dumbfounded. "no..."


	17. Fishing for meaning

Title: Fishing for meaning

The Annual Kurosaki Fishing trip was set. Rods were fixed up and ready for use, lunch was packed, bait squirming, everyone neatly placed in the car. Rukia smiled at Ichigo, glad to be considered a member of the house hold. She couldn't wait to learn this new concept called fishing. She looked at Yuzu who was seated next to her in the car. Her eyes then flew to the back of Karin's head. Karin was reading Shakespeare, just like Ichigo. She turned back to Yuzu who had drawn out a Chappy colouring book. Rukia's eye went wide. she nudged the girl. Yuzu looked up.

"Hm?" She inquired.

"Can I colour?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes.

Yuzu tore out a page and gave it to Rukia who began to colour it like mad. She laughed and chatted with Yuzu about how great colouring and drawing was. Ichigo looked out the window, Isshin drove, and Karin read. Rukia sighed as she filled in Chappy's ear. She really felt like she belonged here, in this car, with the Kurosaki's. She felt at home. She felt...safe.

That is until Isshin began to speed up and turn violently in the car, causing Yuzu and Rukia's pictures to be ruined. Ichigo flew to one side and then hit the window and Karin's book went flying. Isshin grinned.

"Alright!" He shouted, stopping suddenly sending the occupants forward. "We've arrived! Get ready for some fishing!"

They all swarmed out of the car. Each grabbing their poles and going to their respective ponds. Each year they went fishing each Kurosaki member went to an assigned fishing spot, to see whose spot contained more fish. Karin would catch the most, Isshin's excited yells would scare them away, Yuzu would reel them in and cry before letting them back, and Ichigo... didn't care.

Rukia sat next to Ichigo on a large rock in his pond. She smiled and looked at the hook. "What do I do?"

Ichigo sighed and baited her hook. Rukia cast it in and then reeled it in. She grunted. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Ichigo, teach me to fish!" She begged.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and picked up his baited pole. "Rukia, Fishing is like love, it's never as easy as it looks." He inspected the hook, adding some fake bait to the live bait. "Like love you have to be ready to accept it. Like love when you first cast, you might not get a bite." He cast it into the pond. "Like love, it takes time and patience."

He looked into Rukia's Violet eyes, registering that he had gotten a bite. "Like love, once you've hooked someone, you have to take things slow." He began to reel it in slowly, his eyes still fixed on hers. "But, if you take it too slow, they might get away. If you bring them in too fast, you'll break the line, but if you bring them in too slow there is a chance that you'll catch them again, still a steady pace is what wins them over."

Rukia smiled gently at his words.

"Like love, once they've left the water, they are yours, and they can't escape." He leaned in further. "Sometimes, they don't want to let go, no matter how fast or slow you tkae it, some stick around, because I love you."

"hu?" Rukia asked, suddenly red.

Ichigo coughed. "And that is how fishing works."

He picked the fish from the line and threw it in the catch bucket. he baited the hook and went to cast it in when Rukia's hand stopped him. "You can't cheat on the Fish Ichigo. Because just like love, you can't have all the fish in the pond, you can only have one, because only one is just right for you."

Ichigo smiled. "Right."

-later that night-

Isshin smiled as they roasted Rukia's immense amount of fish. Ichigo scowled at the girl. She told him not to cheat on the fish he had caught and yet she had caught at least twenty, without a second thought.

"So, Rukia, what did you learn today?" Isshin asked, taking a bit of the roasted fish.

"I learned that love hurts but in the end, it's rather delicious." She took a bite of her fish.

Ichigo glared at her smile. She stood up and cleared her throat. "Ichigo, I let my pole at the pond." She grabbed his hand. "come with me to fetch it!"

She dragged him off and ignored Isshin's cat calls.

She pulled him to the rock they had sat on earlier and picked up her pole. Ichigo glared at her. She smiled. "What's with the face?"

"You told me not to cheat on the fish. But you caught twenty." He stated.

She smiled sweetly. "Ichigo, you could have kept fishing, because it takes a couple tries to catch the right fish. That is why I caught so many, I hadn't hooked the right fish." She took the baiting hook in her hands and smiled before attaching it to his shirt. She smiled cheesy. "Now I have."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Ichigo!" She cooed. "Will you be my Nemo?"

He sighed and pulled her to him. He placed a kiss on her head. "Why not." He smirked before letting go. He smirked and walked off. "I'm sure you'll find me really tasty.."

"Is that an invitation?" Rukia purred, laughing.

Ichigo just chuckeled and walked back to camp. Rukia bit her lip before running after him, he still had the line attatched to him. "Ichigo you're mine, hook, line, and sinker!"


	18. Pick up lines from Hell

Title: Pick up lines from Hell.

"Rukia, how can it possibly take you that long to get dressed?" Ichigo shouted at the bathroom door.

"Have you no respect for a womans beauty, Ichigo!" Rukia scolded from behind the door. "These things take time!"

"Yeah well time is running out, as is my patience." Ichigo scowled.

"Well give me another minute or two!" She argued back, anger evident in her voice.

"You said 'one more minute' an hour ago, if you keep this up we'll be late!" Ichigo yelled.

He began banging on the door. He smirked as he heard Rukia begin to throw things. He loved driving her insane...well more insane.

"Ichigo, so help me, if you hit the door one more time!" She threatened.

He laughed.

It was almost a daily routine for them. The endless bickering and incessant shouting. But the occasion on hand in which both were preparing for was not that of a daily routine.

"Ichigo! Laughter does not hep your case!" She screamed. "When I'm done in here I'm going to rip that orange carrot head of yours off your shoulders and use it as a baseball!"

Ichigo smirked. "You don't know how to play baseball, not to mention you'd need a ladder to reach my head.. you're so damn short!"

He swore the door must've nearly been torn off its hinges because out flew Rukia into a beating rampage. Ichigo found himself on the ground getting the crap punched out of him.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" She yelled.

Ichigo pushed her off and got to his feet. "not my fault your short and sensitive." He muttered, dusting off his suit.

He looked down at Rukia who was now on her feet and at least three inches taller than he recalled. But none of that mattered, he was too shocked by her appearance to really even care. Her dark hair was lightly curled and hanging freely around her shoulders, and small hair pin pulling back some that dared block her lovely face. She wore a cocktail length strapless black dress that was tight till it hit her waist and then flowed freely. She wore a white pearl necklace and a pair of matching earings. The reason she appeared much taller was the pair of black high heels that adorned her tiny feet.

"See, I look hideous, your slack jawed expression confirms it!" She pouted. "Now I'll need to go back in there and try again."

She felt his hand wrap around hers. "N-no you l-look.. beautiful."

Rukia turned a deep shade of pink and looked away.

Ichigo coughed and regained his composure. "considering."

She shot a glare at him. "Considering what!"

"Considering your A.dead and B. short." He stated, letting go of her hand and folding his arms.

She shot him hurt glares and ran down stairs. He sighed and smacked himself on the head, he was too damn concerned with his self image. He ran down the stairs after her.

"Rukia, I was kidding!" He tried to argue.

She just shot him more glares.

"You look fabulous." He stated, inwardly smacking himself for using such a gay word.

Rukia hmphed at him whilst inwardly laughing at his word choice. "Let's just go before we're late."

She stomped out the door dragging Ichigo along with her. Ichigo had no idea why this stupid school dance was so damn important to Rukia, but it didn't matter, it was for her, and he would do anything for her. Hell he nearly died for her on more than one occasion, how painful could three hours of dancing be.

"Ouch" he growled. As Rukia stepped on his feet, again.

"sorry, if you weren't so damn tall." She stated anger in her voice.

"not like I can help it." He bit back.

"Get me a saw and I'll show you how I can help." She muttered, purposely stepping on his foot.

"I'm getting really tired of this... really fast." He growled.

Rukia smiled. "Oh Ichigo, I thought you much better than that.. to spoil a girls first school dance. tsk tsk."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stopped dancing with her. He grasped her small hand in his and tore her out of the room and up the stairs all the way to the roof.

"Ichigo1 What the hell is wrong with you! Do you know how hard it is to run in these things!" She stated, motioning to her shoes. "I don't understand why they're so uncomfortable." She muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing is wrong with me. I brought you up here because it's much better than some stupid dance."

She sighed and sat down to take off her shoes. "I really wanted to go though Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed. "It's not about the dance, who you go with, what you wear, where you go to dance." Ichigo held out a hand to her. "It's all about having a good time with some one you care about."

Rukia smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leant against his chest. They slowly started dancing to the faint music that could be heard from the first floor. She danced in rhythm not to the music but to the beating of their hearts, and so did he. The night slowly passed on as the two continued their roof top ballet to the music of their souls. Time passed them by and neither noticed the slow movement of students from the building. As time grew nearer to midnight the two wound down their dance and stared one another in the eyes. Rukia smiled gently at Ichigo.

"Thank you Ichigo." She whispered before giving him a light peck on the lips. "For giving me a wonderful night."

Ichigo allowed himself a small smile. "No problem Rukia."

She picked up her shoes and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Should we go home now?"

Ichigo looked at his digital watch and swore. "Dad wanted us home an hour ago."

Rukia winced. "Well you're certainly dead."

Ichigo scowled. "You're the one who made me late!"

"Oh now I'm responsible! Yeah right now how did that one happen!" Rukia shouted.

"If I wasn't so damn caught up in your eyes I wouldn't be in this situation!" Ichigo yelled back.

Rukia blushed and Ichigo joined her.

"Lets just go home." He stated.

Rukia smiled. "Just one more minute." she stated. "I haven't quite recovered," She stepped forward to him. "You see," She grasped his collar. "I hurt myself," She pulled him to her level. "When I fell head over heels for you."

Rukia and Ichigo both started laughing.

"That has to be one of the lamest pick up line in the history of man kind." He stated.

"can't blame a girl for trying." She smiled heading towards the door that lead to the world down below where the last of the clean up crew were getting ready to head home.

Ichigo smiled a genuine smile as he walked up to her and loop her arm in his. "You do have that, I certainly can't blame you."

He pulled open the door and lead her down the stairs out the door and towards the place they both called home.

"Dad, I'm home!" Ichigo called as he pushed the door open. "Dad?" He was surprised his face hadn't been kicked in yet.

He walked into the kitchen to make Rukia and himself some late night tea and saw a note on the fridge. He picked it up and examined it.

_Ichigo, my son,_

_your sisters and I went to see a late night airing of this new zombie movie._

_We'll be home around three am._

_Use the time wisely... hint hint nudge nudge._

_Hope there will be plenty of X' and O'x between you and Rukia_

_Whatever that means._

_Your wonderful father_

_ISSHIN KUROSAKI_

Ichigo crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. His father really was insane. He looked at his watch that read the time to be about 1:30 am. He did the math in his head. "Hey Rukia!"

"What!" She shouted from the living room.

"I've fallen for you and I can't seem to get up!"


	19. Death to Machines

Title: An Ichiruki story explaining my absence... or "Death to Machines" for short

I gruesome painful screech filled the air. Ichigo sat up, sweat beading down his face. He turned to the desk where the screeching came from. His brand new computer sat atop the desk and in the chair (which was now on it's back on the floor) was Rukia. Her violet eyes wide with fear. The computer happened to be the object letting out the ungodly noise.

Ichigo rose from his bed and pushed the power button, ending the screeching noise and causing a sigh of relief come from the mouth of Rukia.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked, his voice still tired from sleep, or rather the lack of it.

"I..turned it on... and pressed buttons... and... used the... inter thingy.." Rukai stated, poiting at the screen.

"And?" Ichigo asked.

"This thing flew out of nowhere..." Rukia stated, making wild movements with her hands.

"and?" Ichigo asked.

"It took me by surprise." She huffed, folding her arms.

"So what did you do." Ichigo's voice had become a growl.

"Well, I hit the box thing when I fell back wards with the chair.. and knocked it over..then I hit the floor and so did it and it made that noise!" Rukia stated.

"So your telling me.. a pop-up came up, you were frightened and you kicked over my computer.. and broke it?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded. Ichigo sighed and put out his hand. Rukia gladly took it and got to her feet with Ichigo's help.

"What did I tell you when I first got the computer?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked away. "Don't touch it when I'm not around."

Ichigo nodded.

"But you were around, you were right there!" Rukia pressed herself against his chest to get a good pointing spot at Ichigo's bed. Ichigo's face turned a slightly pink pulled back and smiled, she had won. It was true, Ichigo had not mentioned what to do in a situation where he was unable to properly watch what she was doing.

He sighed. "Fine you win." Ichigo left her side and walked over to the computer and set it up straight. "I'll take it for repairs tomorrow...and next time you feel the need to ruin my things.. midget... consult me first."

Rukia scowled. "Whatever Carrot top! Maybe you should be more clear next time!!!"

"Maybe you should stop being short!" Ichigo countered before getting back in bed.

"Well maybe you should go to hell!" Rukia shot back.

"It would be much better than being here with you!" Ichigo growled.

Rukia glared at him. "Well maybe I don't want you here!"

Ichigo smirked."You couldn't live a day without me."

"I have before.." Rukia stated, walking closer to his bed.

"Yeah well, you broke my new computer." He stated, turning over so he didn't have to look at her triumphant grin.

Rukia scoffed. "Like I thought, you always run out of comebacks..it's sad."

Ichigo turned over to face her. "Shut up midget."

She smiled and sat down on the bed beside him. She loved moments like this, where they would endlessly insult one another and then just end up getting sentimental and deep. She looked down at the confused Ichigo laying in his bed.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, still rather confused.

Rukia sighed and looked out the window. The moon shone brightly against the velvet sky. "Do you remember when we danced in the moonlight?"

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at her sudden thoughts. "Yeah, why?"

She let a small smile grace her features before turning back to Ichigo."Nothing."

She stood up and walked to the closet. "By the way," she stated before stepping in. "I also broke the toaster..."

Ichigo moaned and fell back on his bed.


	20. A Rainy Day with Rukia

Title: A Rainy Day with Rukia

"Ichigo.." Rukia hissed.

Ichigo turned over in bed and groaned.

"Ichigo.." Rukia stated, her voice at a dangerous whisper.

Slowly his eyes opened and he groaned again. "What.." His voice was raspy and his eyes red.

"You don't look to good." She stated, putting her hand on his head.

"Yeah well I don't feel to good either." Ichigo snarled.

"You're burning up too." Rukia stated, panic in her voice.

"Probably because I have a fever..." He growled irritably.

Rukia sighed. "I guess you'll have to stay home today."

Ichigo groaned once more. "I hate being here all by myself, knowing my father is just down at the clinic..."

Rukia smiled. "If you'd like, I could stay with you.."

Ichigo sighed. "You don't have to."

"Is that your way of being stubborn but still saying yes?" She asked, a smile playing across her delicate features.

Ichigo looked away. He didn't know when she had learned to read him like this. "You have to go to school, Rukia."

"I can have Orihime pick up the school work for us." She smiled sweetly and took a seat on his bed.

"You don't have to do this." He stated, closing his eyes once more.

"I know." She stated leaning against the back of his bed. "But I'm tired, I deserve a day off."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and yawned. Rukia smiled.

A few minutes passed with nothing but the quiet noise of their steady breathing. Rukia sighed and looked out the window. It was raining today. That meant slippery streets, which meant that Kurosaki Isshin would be busy today. She stood up and smiled at Ichigo. "How about some soup."

Ichigo opened his eyes. "Soup sounds good."

Rukia nodded and left the room. Ichigo yawned and sat up before looking around. He had noticed while his eyes were closed that Rukia had straightened up the room silently. He smiled and looked out the window. Rain. Rukia walked in moments later with a tray. It held two bowls of steaming hot soup.

"It's Chicken Ramen.. I read the instructions and it seemed the fastest and easiest to make. And I called Orihinme to pick up our homework." Ichigo smiled and followed that with a cough. Rukia placed the tray on Ichigo's bed and took a seat at the end so the tray was between the two. Ichigo dug into the soup with renewed strength. Rukia laughed before slowly eating hers.

As the day wore on the two found things to keep them occupied. Board games, Video games, card games, they had even started to talk about things. Rukia felt like she had opened a new chapter with Ichigo, on this rainy, murky, sick day they took.

Rukia was laying across Ichigo's bed, her head resting on his chest. "That was when I decided the Renji and Hinamori were actually just trying to scare me!"

Ichigo laughed, causing Rukia to laugh too. "She may seem like an innocent little thing, but when she holds a grudge.. she holds a grudge."

Ichigo's laughter died down and silence filled the air. Moments passed in silence as the two listened to the pounding of rain against the window. "You know, I used to love the rain." He stated, breaking the silence.

Rukia nodded.

"I used to think that the rain was the one thing that could make things better. When I was younger, before I began school, my mother and I would stay in the house all day. We would laugh and play games together. The clearest memory I have of that time was when she was still pregnant with Yuzu and Karin. Dad would come in during his lunch break at the clinic with a smile. That one moment etched into my memory was enough to rekindle my love for the rain. But so many bad things happen in the rain." Ichigo cast his amber eyes downward towards Rukia. "The day I lost my mother, the day I fought and lost to the Grand Fisher..." His eyes were cast to the window again. "The day I lost you."

Rukia turned red and looked away. Ichigo's hand pulled her chin upwards so their eyes would meet once more. "Thank you Rukia."

She felt a lump forming in her throat. "For what?"

He smiled gently before letting go of her chin. "For making me love the rain again."

His eyes went to the window once more. The gentle pounding against the window accompanied by the companionable silence was enough to send the two into a dreamy sleep.

Orihime walked into Ichigo's room to see the two sound asleep. Ichigo's arm holding her tightly to him and Rukia's head resting on his chest, their breathing in perfect harmony. She smiled gently and placed Ichigo and Rukia's work on his desk, next to a broken computer. She quietly tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She turned and saw the warm smiling face of Isshin.

"She's a nice girl." Isshin stated.

Orihime nodded, her heart slightly broken at the thought. "Yes she is, and she really makes Kurosaki-kun happy."

Isshin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Inoue, one day you'll find some one."

Orihime smiled brightly. "I already have sir, and I hope I make him happy just like Kuchiki-san makes Kurosaki-kun happy."

Isshin smiled and the girl went on her way. He stepped forward and pushed the door open a crack to see the two gently sleeping. He shook his head and sighed. "Ichigo, treat her well." He shut the door and left the two to their dreams.

As the day wore on and the two slept the rain began to slowly die away, and the painful memories also began to wither and die. The powerful storms that had raged on for what felt like centuries in the hearts of the two had finally quieted down. Though the storms would worsen at times, the memories of this rainy afternoon would always save them.

* * *

A/N: I originally wrote this as more of a humour chapter, but I decided to make it more of an angst and comfort chapter instead. I'm actually quite fond of it... even if it is a bit out of character. 


	21. A new Kind of Hero

A/N: before I start the chapter.. I'd love to thank all my reviewers.. especially galilab whose review helped this Fics Review count surpass that of my highest one. Thank you all once more.

Title: A New Kind of Hero

Rukia's eyes glared at him with determination, a bead of sweat falling gracelessly down her forehead. She smiled cockily, knowing that victory would soon be hers. She grasped it firmly in her hands, making sure it wouldn't escape her grasp. Ichigo stared at her, raw determination not to crack under the pressure she had placed upon him. She ran her fingers over it delicately, causing Ichigo to shudder slightly, but much to her dismay, his face stayed the same. She pouted, he never played fair at this game. He was to stubborn to let her win. She pressed her fingers against it, warming up for the real game. He glared at her but nonetheless he did not crack. He couldn't then she would win the pre-game and he couldn't allow her dominance. She bit her lip seeming how none of it seemed to get any sort of reaction out of him. Though the game had not yet begun the battle was already taking place.

"You won't win this time, Kuchiki." He stated, sweat pouring down his forehead as her hands began to press harder and faster.

"Don't doubt my abilities, Kurosaki, I've been doing this for a long time." Rukia stated, smiling mischieviously.

Ichigo frowned. "You know I've always been much better at this than you."

She smirked. "Only because you are faster with your hands, but I take the time and care to be precise with my moves."

Ichigo growled. "Still moving slow will get you nowhere. If you were ever to put your skill to my skill level... you would fail without a doubt."

She was now frustrated beyond reason, she new what she was doing so it did not require her utmost attention at the time. She had memorized every part of this routine, she would not fail due to distractions caused by the carrot top.

"For your information, Strawberry, I've been practicing, I know what buttons to push at what time.. I won't fail.. of that you can be sure." She grinned at him, though he kept his pace even with hers, and his face remained unaffected by her challenging words.

As the two neared the end of their struggling game Ichigo tried something new, something different. He moved it upwards. She looked at him shocked, forgetting her purpose. Urahara had never taught her that trick when she went to his shop for after school practice. Ichigo turned his vision towards her, a cocky grin on his face.

"Bet you weren't expecting that." He stated, an evil smile.

Rukia twitched. "NO FAIR!"

"How is it not fair, you said earlier this battle was based on skill and talent.. and whoever lost would pay the price. You, my friend.. lost." Ichigo stated, smiling.

Rukia glared at him. She tossed her guitar aside and ran at him. He dropped his guitar in surprise as the small girl ran towards him. She rammed into him knocking him to the ground, breathless, and out. She smiled as she got up and surveyed her work. She then brushed off her hands on her clothes and looked to the screen. Even through all her distractions and her constant bickering, even the tackling.. she still manged to loose to her hero. Her new kind of hero... her... Guitar Hero. She kicked his foot, causing him pain. Even if she couldn't beat him in a game.. she always had her girlish looks to distract him long enough to get beaten to a pulp.. and for that.. she truly loved Ichigo Kurosaki, now if only she could get him to let her win. Thus a plan was formulated in her mind, it would be a dirty plan.. and it was a cheap shot at that, but it would work undoubtedly.

---the next day---

"Rematch." were the first words to leave her mouth as Ichigo awoke with a killer headache.

"Wow, and I thought you'd realize my skill and just leave me be.. you are a persistent one.. aren't you midget." He stated, getting out of bed. She thrust the guitar into his hand and then walked to his TV and turned it on. As she bent over to place the disc in his PS3 (Because the PS system PWNs.. and no one should lower their standards to things like an X-Box) he couldn't help but notice her attire. She wore a pair of Yuzu's pink short shorts, one of her own tight spaghetti strapped whit tanks, and a pair of furry pink slippers. She stood up and turned to him, her face serious. As the game loaded she glared at him. She picked of her guitar and took her spot right next to him.

"Game on." She stated.

Ichigo silently cursed as she stood next to him in such revealing and fitting clothes.

"Ready to loose?" She asked, staring intently at the screen.

"What are we playing?" He asked.

"Three battles, whomever gets 2 out of three is the winner and must suffer the most severe of consequences." she stated in a very military like fashion.

He nodded, not looking at the screen but rather at her smooth legs._ Damn her._ The first song began to play and Ichigo began to sweat as his fingers played over the guitar keys and his eyes played over her body. He felt like a pervert, but a happy pervert nonetheless. His hand slipped on a key and he missed a note, Rukia smirked, her plan was working out. As his eyes traveled up her smooth ans silk looking legs they met the pink shorts. Pink looked good on her small frame. It only made her look more feminine and fragile. He missed another note and Rukia made another smirk. His eyes traveled further, and he turned slightly red to be staring at her slim figure. She really was quite beautiful. Then his eyes fell on the profile view of her face. The black hair brushed it gently and her eyes were set and determined. And upon her lips he detected not only shimmery Chappy the bunny lip gloss but a triumphant smirk. He inwardly growled. She was playing dirty tricks to win.

The song ended and Rukia jumped with joy. "Pishaw eat that carrot top I totally beat you!"

_Two can play at this game. _

Ichigo sighed. "That is true."

Rukia smirked, she would win this next battle and claim victory over the puny mortal known as Ichigo.

Well maybe he wasn't so puny.

He wiped the sweat from his brown and sighed. "It's really hot in here." He stated.

"I couldn't tell." Rukia stated, smirking. Not only was her attire alluring.. it was also cool in this hot summer weather.

Ichigo pulled off his shirt revealing his chest and a few scars that he had gotten in battle. Rukia turned red but then visibly sorrowed at his scars.

Ichigo smirked. He would let her have a taste of her own medicine.

The game started up, and Ichigo, now having had his fill of taking in the beauty was free of distraction. Rukia however played dully as her eyes followed his scarred chest.

Her eyes fell on the scar that her brother had left that night when the rain had drown out both his dreams and hers. She bit her lip, her fingers playing less and less to the steady beat in the song she had become so accustomed to. Her eyes landed on another one caused by Kenpachi during his time he had taken to rescue her from death. She held back tears and tried to focus on the screen. Ichigo, without looking smirked at the fact she was missed beats. He had no idea however that his little trick was beating her up inside. Her eyes skimmed his chest to see small cuts cause by the Scatter technique. She held back tears and continued to play, her heart no longer in the game. When it ended Ichigo shouted.

"I won!" He shouted,. "Beat that midget! Now let us see who is best, last game!"

Rukia placed her guitar down and smiled at him forcedly. "I'd rather not."

Ichigo looked at her with slight concern. "Why not, Rukia you love Guitar hero."

She bit her lip and looked into his deep amber eyes. He saw the pain in her violet eyes and pulled her into an out of charcter hug. "What's wrong.. Rukia?"

She let tears spill down his chest. "I'm sorry Ichigo, that I hurt you."

Ichigo looked confused.

"Because I walked into your life.. all I have brought upon you is pain and suffering." Rukia sobbed.

Ichigo wrapped his arms tighter around her with uncertainty. She buried her head further into his chest.

"Rukia ever since you walked into my life.. I've lived more than anyone could ever dream. "Hell I even died once.. i can't imagine my life without you in it..."

She blushed slightly. She wasn't expecting much of a reaction. In fact she was only acting. Sure it was wrong to toy with his emotions. But all is fair in love and war. She reached behind him and grabbed his guitar, carefully removing the batteries from the device. She pulled back once the job was done and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Ichigo.."

He for once it seemed, smiled at her.. and meant it. "I meant what I said Rukia, I can't imagine my life without you."

Rukia suddenly felt guilty.

"How about that last round?" He asked, handing over her guitar. She looked uneasy for a moment. She smiled.

"Only if we switch guitars." She stated, with a smile. He rolled his eyes and handed his guitar over.

Rukia Kuchiki stood there, pretending to play the guitar as memories of all the times he had, without thinking, had saved her. On that day she let her (more than) Guitar hero win. She didn't really care.

"Ha Midget, taught you a lesson." He smirked.

Until then.

"SHUT UP CARROT TOP!! REMATCH REMATCH REMATCH!!!"


	22. Was that lesson for you?

Title: Was that lesson for you?

A/N: Hahaha any of you guys ever watched the 'Fullmetal Alchemist: Date Rape' AMV? OMG not good for kids... but by jesus.. I laugh soo hard watching it...

Warning: This chapter is Heavy.. with.. stuff...

Ichigo smiled at the girl beside him. She was small, short tempered, and incredibly attractive in her current attire. He loved how she looked in blue, it suited her well. A light blue V-neck sweater and a knee length white skirt. She had on those annoying shoes that would make a clacking noise whenever they hit the pavement. She seemed to enjoying it a lot. She noticed his relentless staring and stopped.

"Ichigo... stop staring!" She growled, she pulled back her bag and hit him against the back of the head. He rubbed his head while chuckling. She scowled. "What is so funny!?!?!"

Ichigo shook his head and continued to walk on. She growled and caught up with her friend. She stayed back a little to get a good view of him. Sure she hated being stared at.. but that didn't mean she wasn't entitled to staring of her own. He had gotten taller and stronger since they had started college a few months ago, and he had also grown more mature. He wore black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt. The colours suited him well. She sighed and ran to catch up with him, her flip flops making a rather annoying sound as she went.

"So Ichigo, where are you going tonight?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

His amber eyes softened in the glow of the setting sun. He looked down at the small shinigami. "Well, Orihime and Uuryu are already waiting at the theatre, but a movie is too cliche.. in my honest opinion."

Rukia sighed. "You're going to stand your boyfriend up then?"

Ichigo shot her a nasty glare. "Now why would I want a boyfriend when I have a perfectly good girlfriend."

Rukia blushed. "Yeah about her, are you sure she's good for you?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "I don't think I'd be good with anyone other than her."

Rukia looked at her flip flops. "I see."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah..." He sighed softly before turning into a park. Rukia followed along with him.

"Ichigo, I don't think this is the right way to the theatre." Rukia stated, looking at all the beautiful flowers.

"I know." Ichigo stated, he turned again with Rukia in tow and took a seat at the edge of a fountain. Rukai sat beside him.

"They'll worry." She stated, looking down into the water.

Ichigo nodded. "I know"

Rukia blushed as his hand crept over hers.

"I don't know what all of this has to do with being human." She whispered, not daring to make eye contact with Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and ran a hand along her shin, braining her eyes to meet his. It was rare for Ichigo to be so soft and so tender, but still, she loved him all the more each time he was. He drew her near as the sun began to cast deep orange shadows across them.

"Your girlfriend wouldn't like this." She whispered, a chuckle in her voice.

Ichigo drew himself nearer. "I'm sure she'll love it."

She blushed. She would never say she hadn't been kissed before, but she would say she had never been kissed quite like this. Electric shocks ran through her body as his lips gently shocked hers. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers.

"You were right." Rukia whispered after a moment. "She loved it."

Silence passed between the two and they both felt the effects wearing off.

"In remark to what you said earlier," Ichigo stated, breaking the silence. "The reason this has to to with being human, is that every human needs to feel loved."

Rukia smiled. "Well now I'm not so sure if this lesson was for my sake or for yours."

Ichigo smiled. "If there is anything about this that isn't clear, we could pick up where we left off for a study session at my place." He purred.

Rukia blushed again. She pushed him away causing him to land in the water with a deafening thud. "Pervert."

Ichigo gained his breath. He landed flat on his butt. The water only went to his neck while in the sitting position, but it was bitter cold.

He glared at her with intense rage. Then his amber eyes softened and he began to laugh. Rukia laughed too. She laughed so hard she didn't feel the wet arms wrap around her waist. It didn't register for about two seconds that she was being pulled into the water. Ichigo laughed as she came up from the water. She growled at him.

"Carrot top!"

He smiled affectionately at his girlfriend. "Midget."

"Hey you punks! Get out of the fountain!"

Ichigo's eyes grew wide and he stood up, his clothes dripping. He yanked Rukia up too and th pair ran for their lives, laughing the entire time. When they knew they were at a safe distance they stopped and caught their breath. Rukia smiled at Ichigo.

"Dork." She laughed. "Getting us into trouble."

Ichigo pulled her to him and placed a kiss atop her raven hair. "So what do you think?"

She smiled. "Much better than the Theatre" She commented.

He pushed her back slightly and leant in placing a second electric kiss on her lips, the sensation spreading through her whole body. She kissed him back and then pulled away.

"So what about that study session?" He asked, breathless.

She grinned devilishly. "Count me in."


	23. Getting Schooled 1

Title: Getting Schooled 1

A/N: Sooo... I'm sorry about that last chapter... it was a bit odd. I don't think I've ever written one of them outside high school. LOL! Which reminds me sooner or later I'm going to be putting out a new Bleach story... it's AU... but yeah... (Shameless promotion)  
probably after I finish this one and one of my SasuSaku stories... so we'll see.. in the mean time.. enjoy

Summary: (because one is needed to follow this chapter) A Series of classroom mishaps between Ichigo and Rukia.

-'-'-'-

Ichigo leant over the projector, straining to see what he was writing. The class had an assignment where they had to present an overhead reviewing the pointers in marital relations. Ichigo really hated the Living classes. He growled once again trying to focus his sight on the dark projector.

Rukia sighed and looked at her classmate. "What's wrong Ichigo?"

"I can't see a damned thing." Ichigo growled.

"I think I see a light button here!" Rukia stated enthusiastically.

"Wait Ruki-aaaah" Ichigo jumped back as light burned his eyes, in doing so he slammed his head against the top of the projector.

"What!" Rukia asked, jumping to his aid.

Once Ichigo's sight recovered he turned angrily to the small girl. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT YOU FREAKING MIDGET!!!"

Rukia laughed nervously. "I was only trying to help!"

"HELP!!!" Ichigo growled.

Rukia glared at him. "don't raise your voice to me!!"

"I'LL RAISE MY VOICE TO YOU IF I WANT TO!!!" Ichigo yelled.

"THAT IS SO IT CARROT TOP!!!" Rukia shouted before lunging herself at him. He landed right on his back with the offending midget atop him,. still beating him senselessly.

"Would you two knock it off and present your overhead!?!!" One of the students stated.

The teacher clapped at the two. "Good job! I like the fact those two thought outside the box.!"

Ichigo looked away from the teacher to the midget in confusion.

"These two chose to display what couples shouldn't do through a role play!" The teacher shouted happily.

Rukia glared at her. "You should know this does wonders for Ichigo and I!"

Ichigo sent a glare to the midget who was still on top of him.

She lifted herself off Ichigo. "You see in every good relationship, you have to be willing to yell and tell the other how you feel about them." Rukia smiled and held out her hand.

Ichigo glared at it. "What are you trying to help me to my knees!?"

She pummeled him deeper into the ground. "This way you can work out your problems in a calm, slightly violent manner, where the wife in the relationship always wins-"

"Like I'd let that ever happen!" Ichigo shouted.

"SHUT UP ICHIGO!" Rukia stated, fire in her violet eyes.

Ichigo did the wisest thing and found the nearest corner to cower in. "LIKE I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS RUDELY INTERRUPTED!!" Rukia glared at Ichigo, whom whimpered and rubbed his sore head. "This way the wife wins.. and the husband walks away with his tail between his legs.."

The bell rang and the students quickly ran out. Ichigo stood up to walk with Rukia to lunch, still slightly fearing for his life. Hollows, captains, even older brothers.. he could face... but Rukia Kuchiki was a different story, sometimes Ichigo wondered where he found the courage.

"You know midget." He stated as they walked up the stairs. "You have some twisted logic."

-'-'-'-

"Ichigo." Rukia stated, pocking the orange haired substitute shinigami in the back of the head.

He turned around and glared at the small offender. "What is it midget?"

She glared at him. "I-" She looked away. "I-... need your help."

Ichigo smirked. "What was that Midget!! I couldn't hear over how short and ashamed you are!"

She growled inwardly. "Nevermind Carrot top! I'll get Keigo's help."

Ichigo's amber eyes widened as she walked off angrily. "WAIT!!" He called after her, running a few steps to catch up to her.

She turned around ready to smirk at him when she made a face plant with his chest. He kept her from falling by holding her to him by placing his hands to the small of her back. She blushed profusely at his actions.

"I-Ichigo.." She whispered.

"What is it that you wanted Rukia?" he asked, letting her pull back but not letting go.

"My locker won't open." She stated timidly.

Ichigo smiled and let her go. "Show me your locker."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the locker. She pointed at the offending object and glared. Ichigo sighed and took the paper with her combination on it. She turned the numbers in a precise order and lifted the handle.

"That easy he stated, lifting it. It didn't budge.

Rukia smirked. "See even strong, brave, Kurosaki Ichigo can't open the locker!"

Ichigo glared. He entered in the combo once more. Nothing. He gritted his teeth and did it again. This process continued for a good thirty minutes, Rukia rolling her eyes the entire time. School was over and she wanted to get home.

"STUPID LOCKER!!!" Ichgio shouted, pulling out his substitute badge.

"Ichigo, what do you think you're doing?" Rukia asked, slightly worried.

"Taking care of a problem!" Ichigo was about to shift to shinigami when Rukia grabbed his hand.

"Think clearly about this Ichigo." Rukia stated.

Ichigo placed the badge back in his pocket and sighed.

Chizuru skipped up to the locker and smiled.

"Heeey Rukia!" She smiled happily. "What's a cutie like you standing around my locker for?"

Rukia's violent eyes went wide. Ichigo's shoulders tensed and sweat poured down his head. He turned around slowly death in his eyes. "You mean this isn't Rukia's locker?" Death was also in his voice.

"No silly, Rukia's locker is right next to mine!" Chizuru took the slip of paper and walked to the one next to hers and opened it with ease. "See!"

Rukia laughed nervously. "Wow, thanks Chizuru, Look Ichigo... how funny..." Rukia ended her nervous laugh and began to run.

"WE SPENT ALL THAT TIME AT THE WRONG LOCKER!!! YOU STUPID MIDGET!"


	24. I'm tired

Title: I'm tired

Rukia shoved him away. "You can forget about it Ichigo!"

He grinned at her. "Now now midget, you never know until you try."

She bit her bottom lip. "I suppose since it's your birthday... I can humour you."

She grabbed the brown bottle and opened it. He smiled at her eagerly before she downed it. She joined is smile and then looked at the bottle. She could feel the effects already. She grinned at Ichigo and he grabbed them a few bottles and then grabbed her wrist. He pulled her along till they reached a bridge that sat over slowly flowing water. He sat down and pulled Rukia down with him. He opened two more bottles and handed one to Rukia.

"It's weird." He stated after silence. "I'm twenty-one, already."

She smiled and took a swig of her drink before talking. "Yeah, time sure flies when you're having fun."

He stopped his in progress drink to think for a moment. "Yes, life has been a lot more fun lately... I wonder why."

She nudged him playfully and he laughed. She took another long swig from the bottle. Though the liquid itself was disgusting, it was the feeling she liked. She felt free and happy. She smiled at Ichigo and then sighed. "Thanks for coming after me."

He smiled. "It was the least I could do... you did save my life.."

She glared at him. After all the years since he had saved her from execution she had heard the same thing over and over again: the fact that he owed it to her, because she had saved him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I'm tired of hearing that." She stated, taking another drink, this time the feeling not as pleasant.

"What?" He asked, still more confused.

She sighed and took another drink. "I'm tired of hearing 'I owed ya one. Ya did save me once.' "

"What do you want me to say, Rukia?" He asked, angrily. He had no idea what she wanted from him.

"I want you to say what you feel." She whispered into the bottle.

He glared at her. "You want me to say what I feel?"

She nodded.

"I felt.. angry, depressed, unnerved, bored, pissed off at life.. and then.. then I met you... and... I felt twice as pissed off, twice as unnerved, angry as hell..."

She winced.

"Then.. your brother and Renji took you away.. and you want to know how I felt then?"

She gulped.

He glared at her.

"Angry, depressed, unnerved, pissed off, betrayed... before.. all those feelings were aimed in different directions... but after you were taken... those feelings were aimed at myself!"

Rukia looked into the brown bottle.

"Do you know why?" He asked, looking at her. "because I allowed them to take you from me. Back then I didn't know what compelled me to chase you. You were... annoying, scary, mean, loud, evil, you got me into so many god damned messes... I didn't know why I wanted you to stay with me... I just did." His voice softened at the last part. "I could've just let you go. I could've let you walk away and out of my life, then I wouldn't be in such hell as I am when I'm with you. I went anyway, because back then I thought it was my duty.. that I needed to repay you for what you had done for me. Thinking back.. I think my main drive was the idea I would never see your eyes again."

She blushed and looked away from the boy deep in thought.

He took another long draw from the bottle. "I thought to myself, what would I do, if I never saw her again, never saw her smile, her eyes, her tears, never heard her laugh, or her bickering. What if I never got to touch her one more time. When you walked into my life I felt two things: I felt the void my mother had left fill up and I felt like a fool for letting some one get that close again."

She felt a tear run down her cheek.

"I thought... the whole time you were with me.. that you would leave me. Anyone that special.. would leave me in the end. You know what Rukia... you did."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at her feet.

"That is why I ran after you that night. I didn't want to loose the feeling of completeness..."

Rukia sighed and leant against him. He settled his head atop hers and they sat there in the darkness of night, silence enveloping them.

"Do you want to know one question that has plagued me since the day we met?" He asked, suddenly.. out of the blue.

"Hm?" She asked, looking up at him.

He took another drink. "I wondered, why me?"

She smiled sadly. "You needed my help."

He sighed. "I'm tired of hearing that"

* * *

A/N: WOW I like this one. I'm sure I rambled on a lot with Ichigo's dialog. Haha. But yeah. I just got into my psychology class, and there was a portion in the book that listed the kinds of psychology and their views on alcoholism. One stated that Excessive drinking is brought on by the need to let out inner desires or frustrations.. and that alcohol was the means in which to feel no inhibitions.. So yeah.. there ya have it.. Ichigo spills his soul.. kinda.. I left out the word "Love" because to me.. that word is over used and has lost all it's meaning. I thought it would be better to have Ichigo just let out all the feelings that proved his love to her, instead of using a cliche word. 


	25. Groundhog's day

Title: Groundhog's day

"Soooo..." Rukia stated, taking a seat next to Yuzu and Karin on the couch. She looked at the T.V. with concern. "what are you watching?"

Yuzu smiled. "It's groundhogs day Rukia!"

Rukia looked puzzled. "What?"

"Groundhogs! Its a day where this adorable creature comes out of the ground and tells us if it'll be snowy or sunny out for the rest of the season!" Yuzu squealed.

Rukia looked at the TV in question. "So it's a weather man?"

Yuzu shook her head.

"Then a psychic?" Rukia asked, studying the screen and the small furry creature.

Yuzu laughed. "No.. it tell the weather by it's shadow!"

"And you guys worship this thing?" Rukia asked, standing up.

Karin rolled her eyes.

"It's kind of hideous to be a god!" Rukia stated.

"Nooo!" Yuzu cried. "He's darling!"

Rukia nodded slowly. "ICHIGO!!! I THINK YOUR FATHER INVENTED BOTH A RELIGION AND A HOLIDAY!"

"No it was Americans." Ichigo stated from the kitchen.

Rukia sat down and looked at the screen. "Makes sense now.."


	26. 5 to 1

Title: 5 to 1

A/N: So I just recently suffered from Food poisoning... and now I have writers block... buy anyways I hope this one isn't as bad as I think it is.

**Five good ideas on how to get Ichigo to hold her hand**

**1. Fake a cramp**

"Ichigo!" Rukia cries, grasping her writing hand.

"What?" Ichigo snaps back. His assignment was due tomorrow and he had no intention of letting something as trivial as this get in his way,

"My hand hurts!" Rukia cries, letting small tear trickle from her eye.

Ichigo sighs, placing his pencil down atop his books. He reaches across the table and steals her hand. Gently but surely he massages her hand. She fights the blush coming on and smiles at him.

"Thank you Ichigo." she says softly as he continues to massage it.

"Don't think about it, midget." He scowls under his breath.

She knows better, she can tell by the slight blush under his cheeks.

**2. "Accidentaly" fall **

She dances lazily along the brim of the fountain. He walks slowly beside her slowly but still unsure. She had always been a bit of a klutz and it is always better to be safe than sorry.

"Ichigo." She whispers, as they make their way home.

"Ah?" He mutters.

"Nothing." She states, shaking her dark hair.

His amber eyes cast a quick glance in her direction, swiftly locking with her violet eyes before returning back to the sidewalk before them.

"Be careful."He states. "You might fall... again."

"Don't be silly." She scoffs.

It is then that she looses her footing. Slowly he watches frozen by time as she falls from the fountains edge and onto the hard pavement.

"Damnit." She swears as time speeds up again. He's at her side like a dog that has been called.

"Rukia!" He nearly shouts. "You ok?"

Violet glares up at him. "What do you think?"

He scowls. "I was just being polite."

She sighs. "At least be polite enough to help em to my feet."

He put out his hand and she grasps it, sending electric currents through her body. He pulls her to her feet and then quickly let's go, unsure of himself. They both continue in silence and much to Ichigo's arguing, Rukia insists she walks atop the fountain edge the day after.

**3. "hurt" your hand**

"Ah." She hisses, looking up from her spot on the pavement.

He crouches to her level and looks her in the eye. "I told you I wouldn't help you today."

"you didn't yesterday." She growls.

"I helped you up." He smirks.

"Pfft. Good luck this time.." she grasps her hand and looks away.

He gingerly moves her protective hand and takes her hand in his. He looks at it, touching her rough palms. He smirks to himself before getting up.

"You didn't break anything... you baby." He smiles at her and begins to wlak off.

"Hey!" She gets up and runs after him into the sunset. "I may be short but I'm no baby."

"Whatever...baby."

**4. Watch a scary movie**

a scream rips throughout the Kurosaki household. Rukia tenses in her seat.

"Scared?" Ichigo whispers. The sudden noise making her jump slightly.

She sheaks her head, afraid to open her mouth because she might just scream.

The man nears the innocent young woman. Yuzu is crying out for her to move. Karin is just sighing. Typical scary movie. Pretty innocent young girl gets stalked by deranged psycho murderer who usually turns out to be her father, boyfriend, or long lost brother. He lifts his knife, about to strike.

Her hand slides over his, grasping it firmly. He blushes softly but then returns to his normal uncaring face. She screams inside and wonders where he finds his bravery. He looks to his side and smiles gently at her terror stricken face, as the knife plummets into the woman's shoulder. He's too preoccupied with Rukia to even bother with the movie.

**5. ask**

"Hold my hand." she states, not looking him the eye.

He looks at her curiously. "Hu?"

"I said hold my hand.. now are you going to ask questions.. or are you going to hold it?" She asks angrily.

"what?" He asks, slightly astonished.

"Fine, I'll get Keigo to hold it." She pouts, walking off.

"Wait." he calls.

She smirks to herself. Keigo never fails her.

He grasps her hand and they begin the long walk home. After all.. it never hurts to hold the hand of the girl you like.

**One way to hold Rukia's hand.**

**1. Play along. **


	27. Be mine

Title:

"BAKA!" Rukia cried, bringing her biology book over his head.

He rubbed the spot where she had assaulted him. "What was that for midget!"

Rukia glared at him. "You're so stupid!! BAKABAKABAKA!!!" She repeatedly hit him with ehr words adn her book.

"Ah, Rukia!" He stated, shielding himself. "Stop it!"

Rukia seethed. "Carrot top!"

He looked at her angered face. "What did I do this time?"

Rukia looked away. "You were stupid."

Ichigo sighed. "That really helps solve the problem Rukia... great job!"

Rukai ground her teeth. "STOP BEING STUPID KUROSAKI YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHAT YOU DID WRONG!"

Ichigo scratched his head. "I didn't bring you lunch?"

She sighed, he really was hopeless. "What day is it.. Ichigo?"

He looked at his hands and began counting. "The... first?"

Rukia glared. "Try again!"

"The fourteenth.."He stated, slightly afraid.

"Of what month?" Rukia asked.

"February?" He asked, still confused.

"And what, pray tell day of the year does that make it?" She asked, pacing before him.

"Presidents day?" He asked, completely lost.

She threw her books at him, "We live in Japan!"

He scratched his head. "We live in Japan?"

She threw her arms in the air, "I give up!"

Ichigo smirked. "why are you so pissed?"

She sat on the ground next to Ichigo, who was picking at his lunch. "No reason Ichigo." She placed her head in her hands, "But stupidity should be a crime."

He nodded slowly, "...ok."

She threw herself back and his the pavement. She grabbed her head and kicked her legs. "OW!!"

Ichigo sighed, she really was something.

"You'd be in jail right now." He stated, lifting his sandwich to his lips. Rukia sat up and glared at him.

"You should be executed by now!" She shouted, throwing herself at him. She knocked him to the ground and straddled his chest. She punched his chest repeatedly until he grabbed her wrists firmly in his grasp. She paused and looked down in his amber eyes.

"I-Ichigo? "She asked, stunned by the look he was giving her.

"Could you stop hitting me?" He asked, slowly releasing her hands. She nodded dumbly, letting her hands fall to her side. He smirked at her. "Now could you please explain to me why you're being so pissed off?"

She blushed and looked away. "It's Valentines day." She whispered.

"And?" He asked.

"BAKA!" She shouted, slapping him in the face. "What do you think?"

"What you expected a Valentine from me?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

Rukia glared at him, "Never mind Ichigo, I should've known you'd bee a jerk about it."

Ichigo sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small package and placed it in her hands.

"What's this?" Rukia asked, looking down at the package.

Ichigo tried to hide his blush. "Its a Valentine okay!"

Rukia smiled softly, "Thank you Ichigo."

He shrugged, "No problem..."

She opened the box and looked at the small trinket inside. She placed the box atop Ichigo's chest and pulled out the necklace. It was a silver charm of a butterfly on a silver chain. She smiled down at Ichigo. "Thank you Ichigo, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Ichigo nodded, He tried to sit up, only to send Rukia falling to a sitting position between his legs. He sat up fully and grabbed the necklace. "I thought of you when I saw it," he stated, looking down to hide his blush, "Soul butterflies and such." He opened the clasp and put his arms arms her neck. His hot breath hit against her neck as he did up the clasp. She blushed as he pulled back but kept his ams around her neck. She looked up into his amber eyes and saw an emotion strange to them. Instinctively she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. This sent chills through Ichigo and he went a shade redder. She lifted his face to meet hers. Slowly she moved in. They were so close now that she could hear his heart beating and feel his breath against her lips.

"Thank you, Ichigo." she breathed, her lips just a moment away.

"Ichigo! You DOG!" Keigo burst through the doors.

Ichigo and Rukia moved away from each other like the other had the plague.

Ichigo scowled and turned to Keigo. "Baka, you better start running."

* * *

A/N: For some reason.. I love torturing Keigo... also.. I'd just like to let you all know I'm American.. which is why I'm so comfortable with insulting myself... hahaha... I'd also like to know which chapter you guys liked best so far... :D 


	28. Opportunity Cost

Title: Opportunity Cost

Summary: This chapter is based off real events... In my life... Only I don't have a handsome Ichigo to sweep me off my feet... I don't even have some one like Sado or Ishida... Not even a Renji... at best... I have a Kon... and not even the considerate Kon... I only have pervert Kon... who thinks I should cosplay as a school girl... because evey guy would have a nose bleed... thank God I wasn't stupid enough to date Kon... like some other friends of mine... :(... I wish I had an Ichigo... BTW happy late SAD (Singles awareness day)

* * *

"I wouldn't do that...Rukia." Ichigo sighed, setting his head on his hands. Rukia smirked and shoved another stick of chocolate Pocky into her mouth. She stuck out her tongue, letting the pocky settle itself on her tongue. She looked, in words Ichigo would never let fall from his lips... Adorable.

"I'll do as I please...Kurosaki.." Rukia stated, pulling her tongue back in and sucking on the pocky.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and went back to studying for the English exam that would occur the following day. Rukia smiled and glanced at her book. "English... who needs to learn it..."

Ichigo looked up from his book. "Many nations in the world speak different dialects of English... if you ever want to travel... English is the language you want to speak.."

(and because Tennantfangirl only speaks English..and a bit of Espanol)

Rukia sighed. This studying thing is boring..Ichigo..."

Ichigo sighed again and Rukia put another pocky in her mouth. "Whatever.."

The night progressed and Ichigo continued his fretful studying. In the mean time Rukia shoved more pocky, cheetos, M&M's, Nerds, and pizza pockets into her mouth. Ichigo tried to argue with her on her choice of snack foods, none the less, Rukia continued on her quest to taste the wonderful human junk food. After about an hour of studying Rukia groaned, grasping her stomach. Ichigo looked up, his face looking torn between emotions. He wanted to do his "I told you so" Dance, yet he wanted to comfort her.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked up, wincing slightly. "My stomach hurts.."

Ichigo smirked. "Hmm I recall that a certain orange haired and incredibly handsome shinigami warned you not to eat so much."

Rukia shook her head, "Nope... there wasn't one... but there was an annoying orange haired doof who told me not to eat all the pocky.. or something like that... I never really pay him much mind..."

Ichigo held back a laugh. She always knew ways to piss him off yet entirely enchant him at the same time.

Rukia groaned again. "Ichigo... this hurts..."

He rolled his eyes, looked at his English book. If he quit studying now and helped her, he would probably pass his exam. If he didn't help her she'd bitch about it for days. He shut his book and walked out of the room. Rukia watched as his form retreated. He emerged again with some alkeseltzer and a glass of water.

He sat next to her on his bed. He placed the glass and medicine on the bedside table and with one swift motion wiped all the junk wrappers. He then pulled Rukia into a lying down position, where her head rested in his lap. She blushed slightly at his affectionate actions. He reached over, making sure he didn't jostle his ill friend, and put the medicine in the water, it fizzed ad popped until the white table had dissolved completely. He sat up her head and poured the disgusting liquid down her throat. She crinkled her nose as the taste entered her mouth, this action only furthered how adorable she looked. He removed the glass once the container was gone and let Rukia rest her head against his lap once more. They stayed like that for a few hours, as they waited from Rukia's aches to subside. She smiled up at him as the remedy started to work.

"Thank you Ichigo." She whispered, rubbing her tired eyes. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was nothing.." He yawned out the last part and flopped back on his bed. Rukia sat up at that moment and stood.

"You're tired, lets get some sleep.." She stretched out briefly. Ichigo grabbed her hands and pulled her back t his bed. He smirked at her shocked expression. "I-Ichigo?"

He laughed, "I helped you, time to repay the favour..."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "You're worse than Keigo sometimes..you know that.."

Ichigo laughed, "You are, I wasn't thinking anything like that..."

She narrowed her eyes further. "what then?"

"Well, if you'd like that.. I can help you out.,. but I was proposing you pull me out of the exams suddenly... by fainting tomorrow.." Ichigo stated.

Rukia laughed, "Fat chance..."

Ichigo sighed. "Well then.. I'll have to go with my second option."

He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled back and snuggled back down into his bed, leaving a blushing Rukia to dazedly return to her closet.

The next day Ichigo took the exams, later he received his test scores. They were an utter failure. His fingers traced along the essence of Rukia still left on his lips. He shrugged his shoudlers, sometimes it was worth failing.

* * *

A/N: How'd you like it? Yeah My day yesterday inspired this. My mother hasn't gone grocery shopping in like three weeks... so all we have is a quarter gallon of milk, mozerrella cheese, a bag of old baby carrots, and a stick of cream cheese. we did have massive amounts of junk food though... and some frozen chicken in the freezer. I opted for the junk.. thus I had an uber stomach ache. But I didn't have Ichigo to get me alkeseltzer. :(... 


	29. Compensation

Title: Compensation?

Rukia glared at her stupid counterpart. "Carrot top, try not to get beat up next time!"

Ichigo rose slowly, blood slowly seeping from his wounds. He smirked at his short counter part. "You're one to talk..midget!"

She glared at him. "Yeah, I'm not the one bleeding all over the sidewalk."

Ichigo looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Well what do you know?"

She laughed lightly. "Baka."

He smiled slightly. "Whatever, shortstuff.."

She glared at him. "You're a jerk.."

He smiled. "Well you're tiny!"

She laughed victoriously. "You're on to talk... nice zanpakuto there Ichigo.."

He looked at his zanpakuto, in question. "My Zanpakuto is huge.."

Rukia stepped forward, placing a small hand against his chest. Her violet eyes glimmered with mischief. She pulled his collar down slightly so she could whisper into his ear. Her hot breath hit his cool neck. "Makes some people think you may be.. compensating for something.."

Ichigo pulled back, confusion on his face. "A whu?"

Rukia smirked. "The bigger your sword, they say, the smaller you-"

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled, finally getting Rukia's joke. "I'll have you know that..."

Rukia smirked at his blushed face. "You were saying..?"

Ichigo searched for words to say and found nothing. He glared down at the midget before him,. his amber eyes intense with hate. "I hate you midget.." He sighed in defeat.

Rukia looped her arm in his. She looked up at him. "I always win Ichigo... you'll have to come to terms with that.. its a fact of life..."

Ichigo sighed as they walked off in the direction of the Kurosaki home. Ichigo held a pained expression on his face. Rukia sighed. "What is it now?"

Ichigo looked away. "You called my penis small."

"Well then," she stated... smirked at the statement that had come to her mind. "You'll just have to prove me wrong about that in the future.. now won't you."

Ichigo smirked, "I might just.."

* * *

A/N: Hahahaha Sorry guys.. you're probably all... freaked out by me right now... I'm just like that.. innuendo.. and the word penis.. happen to be the funniest things to me.. I'm immature like that... haha I'll probably never be mature... it's the kind of person I am... I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did (For I giggled like an elementary aged child) whilst typing it ... then again it's the least favourite one of mine... 


	30. TOTAL UTTER CRACK

Title: WOOT

A/N: Chapter thirty guys!!! yes... I dunno how long I'll carry this Fanfic on... but Thirty, for me, is an achievement!!! So this chapter is dedicated to me.. for sticking to the story... :D YAY ME!!

Warning: it will be filled with homour, randomness, innuendo, romance, nonsense, and ADVENTURE/ACTION/PIE...

"And Tennantfangirl said let there be TOTAL UTTER CRACK" - The Bible according to Tennantfangirl

* * *

"What is that?" Rukia asked, poking the object with extreme curiosity. It sat in the fridge next to a pie. 

Ichigo shrugged, pulling a red lollipop out of his mouth. "Probably Dad's cooking."

Rukia nodded. She poked it again, the green mass squirmed slightly. Rukia recoiled, shuddering. "Note to self, don't eat Isshin's cooking... ever."

Ichigo nodded, "I found that one out the hard way... three days glue to the toilet.."

Rukia's violet eyes grew wide. "Well what do we do with it?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Last time Karin got out some gasoline, we doused the thing and set it on fire.."

Rukia's eyes widened further in horror. "You would kill an innocent creature like that?"

Ichigo shrugged, "It's just dad's cooking."

Rukia felt tears come to her eyes, "IT'S BREATHING ICHIGO!!!"

Ichigo sighed, "well we can't keep it!"

Rukia's eyes watered and she stuck out her lower lip. "Ichigo, your father made this... it's your own brother!!! YOUR BROTHER ICHIGO!!!"

Ichigo sighed at the look on her face, "Fine you can keep him.. just don't let it get all over my socks!"

Rukia nodded and picked the green thing up, cuddling it. Green goop got all over her shirt and face, soaking them both. Ichigo sighed, this would be a long day, week, moth.. however long that sin against God would live. Till then he would wait things out.. once it died he would be there for Rukia to cry on. He smirked at the thought of holding her comfortingly in his arms. Soothing her from the harms of the world.

Rukia placed the thing on the ground, it slugged it's way along the floor, leaving a trail. Rukia smiled. "He's sooo cute!!!"

Ichigo smiled slightly. Whatever makes her happy.

Rukia paused as it left the room. She turned to Ichigo, her face shinning happily. "I want your babies Ichigo."

"what?" Ichigo asked, slightly shocked, but at the same time.. not all that surprised.

She threw herself at him, knocking him to the ground as she slipped in the goop. She held him down and stared at him, her eyes heavy with lust. "I want your babies Ichigo."

Isshin stepped into the room, the green creature under his arm. "AAHH SEE THAT MASAKI!! OUR FIRST SON HAS FINALLY GOTTEN TO WORK ON GRANDCHILDREN!!!"

Rukia smiled up at Isshin. "Hey, just getting your son ready for later tonight.." She winked down at Ichigo. He felt his head spinning, things were certainly getting out of control.

"Make sure you get me a good grandchild Rukia!!" Isshin sobbed, "But any child from you will be a great one, even if Ichigo is a slight failure in this world!!!!!!"

Rukia nodded, smiling. "Thank's Isshin."

Yuzu stepped in, pulling Kon behind her. "Oh Hey Rukia, sexing my brother up already?"

Rukia nodded, "Isshin wants grandkids as soon as possible.."

Yuzu nodded, her voice still sweet and saccharin as usual. "Go for it RUKIA!!"

Karin walked in, shrugged, "Typical," and walked out.

Orihime skipped in, her eyes instantly watering. "NOOOOOO ICHIGO!!! YOU'RE MINE!!" Her eyes narrowed at Rukia. "He's mine Bitch"

Rukia shrugged, "We can take turns.. if you'd like?"

"DOUBLE GRANDKIDS!!" Isshin cried, throwing the green monster into the air.

"Whyyy Orihime!!!" Uryu cried, bursting out of the the Kurosaki's coat closet.

Ichigo raised and eyebrow and chuckled. "See that, Uryu came out of the closet."

"Shut up Ichigo!!!" Uryu cried, pointing a finger at Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugged then looked back at the small woman sitting on him. "Hey, Rukia, get off me!"

"Not until I have your babies, damnit!!" She shouted, slapping him.

"Kids, Kids, leave the foreplay for the bedroom."

"Urahara, who let you in here?" Ichigo asked, looking at the intruder.

"Orihime gave me a copy of the keys she made for the locks to your house.." Urahara stated, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Ichigo twitched for a moment. Orihime laughed sweetly. Rukia was smiling evilly. Isshin was crying to Masaki in joy. Yuzu was singing. Karin was brooding. Uryu was wining. All of it seemed pretty normal... aside from the huge green food creature, the midget Shinigami sitting on his chest wishing to "Have his babies", Orihime crying over loosing his love, Uryu secretly living in his closet, and Karin not making any sarcastic comments on Uryu's sexual orientation.

"Something is weird." Ichigo whispered, not really to anyone.

Rukia shrugged, "Ichigo... you're a teenaged boy who sees ghosts and who just happens to fight hallows in in his spare time as a substitute shinigami... your life is what looking up in the Dictionary defines as weird.."

Ichigo nodded, she did have that point.

Chad walked in, took a seat on the table next to Urahara and pulled out maracas. Ichigo shuddered.

Suddenly a group of people came walking in, each taking seats around the house. Toshiro took to sitting on the green blob, squishing it.

"Ewww," He stated, wiping himself off.

Isshin ran to the green blob. He knelt before his, sobbing. "NOOO Masaki!!! Our second son has died!!!" He glared up at Toshiro menacingly. "You!!! I shall get my revenge!!!"

Isshin pulled a Zanpakuto out of no where and began chasing the short shinigami. "FOOOOOR FRANCOOOOOOO"

They ran out of the room, Toshiro screaming in horror.

Keigo ran into the room and was instantly stabbed by Isshin, who glared at the fresh corpse attached to his zapakuto. He slid the body off and continued his chase. Keigo rose from the floor, now a zombie.

"Boobs..." Keigo drooled, walking off.

"Even as a zombie he's a pervert..." Rukia stated.

"I think his IQ got higher, just by having his brain shut off." Ichigo said, his eyes wide.

A brunette teenaged girl emerged from the group and took a seat at the counter, letting her feet swing freely. Her teal eyes surveyed the two on the ground.

Ichigo looked up at her, as did Rukia, both confused as hell. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked, eyes narrowing.

"You can just call me Ten.." She stated, smiling sweetly.

Rukia lunged forward and kissed Ichigo. The girl smiled. Rukia pulled back her eyes wide. "I don't know what happened Ichigo.. I just got this urge to kiss you.."

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't mind.."

"No no, it felt like some demonic force was urging me to kiss you." Rukia stated, fear evident in her violet eyes.

Slowly the violet and amber eyes turned towards the manically laughing girl seated on the counter. She laughed even harder as she saw their faces, then suddenly the laughter halted. "So you've found me out.."

Rukia nodded slowly.

"You know that feeling you have, when you thinking some one is controlling your actions?" She asked, evil in her voice. "That is me... Tennantfangirl...the master of your lives... or at least in this fic."

"Tennantfangirl?" Rukia asked.

"Fic?" Ichigo asked, doubly confused.

Tennantfangirl laughed. "YESS AND SOON ISSHIN WILL HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!!"

Isshin smiled.

Ichigo shot him a look. "You hired her!!"

Isshin nodded. Tennantfangirl laughed. "I get paid in crack..."

Ichigo grabbed his head, and screamed as loud as possible.

"ICHIGO!!!" Rukia cried, shaking him. "ICHIGO!!! WAKE UP!!! YOUR DREAMING!!"

Ichigo's eyes opened wide. Rukia smiled down at him, now that he was awake. "About time you woke up, silly."

He shook his head. "I had that dream again." He stated, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Rukia settled back into bed beside him, yawning. "The one about the Hamsters plotting world domination?"

Ichigo shook his head. He leant in and placed a kiss on his wife's lips. He pulled back and settled back in his pillows.

"Then one about the person single handedly controlling all our actions?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded, shuddering.

Rukia shook her head. "I told you not to eat your fathers Franco Casserole."

Ichigo nodded, his eyes slightly disturbed. "Tennantfangirl will forever haunt my dreams."

Rukia sighed, "I think she haunts everyones dreams... even her own."

Moral of the Story: Don't eat Isshin's cooking... ever

* * *

A/N: Puts crack pipe down. Wow!!! uhm... yeah... Great eh!! 


	31. The Cake is a lie

.Title: The Cake is a Lie

"It isn't as hard as you make it sound...Rukia." Ichigo snapped, growing tired of his companions complaints.

Rukia glared at him. "I've only done this twice before.. and you recall what happened the first time.."

Ichigo scoffed, "Even I know to take the ramen out of the package first.. it's a simple thing Rukia."

Rukia sighed. "I haven't learned things like this like you have. You've had fifteen years... I've less than that... I don't find any of your chastising at all fair."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and wiped his hands on his apron. "Today is my fathers birthday... I think he'd be pleased if his 'future daughter' help make a cake for him."

Rukia picked up the bag of flour and walked over to the counter. "fine..."

Ichigo smirked, "Karin, Yuzu, and dad are all out for his birthday shopping. They took him to the mall.. so we can expect him to be entertained by the lights and shiny objects for at least two hours.. three tops."

Rukia nodded and began reading the recipe word for word. The two set off on their business, building Isshin a cake to cry over. Rukia got out the ingredients as Ichigo read them off. Once that was complete he let Rukia set the oven time and then the real work began.

"Before we get started, I'm going to call Yuzu and see how things are going.." Ichigo stated, heading for the stairs.

Rukia nodded. Once Ichigo was out of site, Rukia set to measuring out all the ingridients and getting the bowls and things they'd need. Once that was all done, Ichigo hadn't returned. Rukia was eager to start baking, thinking she'd surely find success where there were no stoves.

"Three eggs," She read, grinning. She picked up the eggs about to put them in the bowl willy nilly when a pair of strong hands covered hers.

"You have to crack them first, besides.. there are other ingredients that need to be added, before the eggs." Ichigo stated. He backed away from her and she sheepishly stepped back.

He sighed, "Isshin wants to see a movie... so that will be another three hours... so we have about four in total. That is enough to bake the cake, let it cool, clean up, and frost."

Rukia nodded.

They set about their baking once more. Ichigo gently instructing Rukia on how to properly make a cake.

"Fold Rukia, not stir.." Ichigo stated.

"What the hell is th difference anyway?" Rukia asked, glaring at her companion.

"Folding gets more air into the mixture..." Ichigo stated.

Rukia smiled, "This hobby of yours is just as fruity as Urryu's."

Ichigo scowled, "What!?"

Rukia grinned, "You heard me.. what is it we're making... Fruit cake?"

"What did you call me!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia laughed, "I only asked if ti were fruit cake we were making, Ichigo. No need to get defensive... unless.. you are a fruit cake..?"

Ichigo twitched slightly. His hand reached into the bag of flour. He pulled it out and threw it as hard as he could. A fit of laughter then coughing erupted. Rukia grabbed the flour/cocoa mix from the bowl and tossed it at Ichigo. His fierce amber eyes challenged her. Soon an all out war erupted. Eggs, flour, cocoa, oil, water, sugar, vanilla... everywhere. A soon as the dust settled the two could see each other. Both were panting from their little game, and laughing. Rukia smiled at Ichigo, who in turn scowled.

She grabbed one last handful of cocoa powder and lunged at Ichigo, knocking him to the ground. She shoved the sickly bitter powder into his mouth. This action sent him sputtering both dry and wet powder substance. He glared up at her and after a few tricky moves, pinned her under him.

Her violet orbs glared angrily at her captor.

"Looks like being short is your downfall." Ichigo stated, "So short you can;t even defend yourself.."

Rukia laughed, "Whatever, carrot top, must be difficult moving around with all that height."

Ichigo smirked, "Easier to run after you with these long legs.."

Rukia smirked, "Easier to hide from you with these short ones."

His eyes softened. He had that look that often possessed him when he was around Rukia. The look she hated. It was emotion-filled and tender, with a cup of tragedy and regret.. and a teaspoon of raw desire. In their current situation the temperature had risen. Given the right amount of time they'd crack under the heat and make something wonderful and sweet.

She hated it because it represented all the things that kept her tied to the human realm. It scared her to think that one person cared for her as much as Ichigo did. It scared her beyond all reason.

"Stop looking at me like that, carrot top." she whispered, breathlessly.

"I can't help it.." Ichigo whispered, before lowering his lisp to hers. Their lips locked in a a passionate embrace. Her lips tasted of cocoa and sugar, whilst his tasted bitterly of vanilla and flour. Nevertheless he kept his lips firmly locked with hers, not daring to let go, fearing that the moment would end.. and the cruel reality of life would return to end his pleasure. She kissed him back. He felt like the world was paying him back for all the times he had saved it. The world made her kiss back, and that was all he needed. Her hands roamed the front of his 'Nice Vibe' T-shirt. She gripped it firmly, holding him in place over her.

He pulled back for a moment, his eyes cloudy and dark. He looked down at the panting Shinigami. He hair was gray from flour and tossed around. Her Violet eyes were glazed over, and her red tongue ran needily along her pink lips. He smiled and she pulled him back in.

Isshin, Yuzu, and a brooding Karin looked around the corner. Isshin smiled, opening his mouth only to have it covered by Karin. They stared on as the two had their moment. The three pulled back from the door all at once and snuck from the house. As soon as they were out Isshin pulled out his picture of Masaki.

"GRANDBABIES BY THE DOZEN MASAKI!!! BE PROUD!!!" Isshin cried, tears streaming down his face.

Keigo watched the odd event from across the street. He shrugged his shoulders and walked into a stop sign, falling over unconscious.

Isshin whimpered, wiping at his tears. "This is the best birthday ever.. thank you son.."

* * *

A/N: I was surprised at the response I got on the last chapter.. that was cool. I've already gotten ideas for Chapter Forty (yeah scary thought isn't it) I won't say much... buut... there may be some possible pokemon jokes... some inside jokes that Aden would get.. but you guys would laugh at.. because they're funny anyway... and... a cameo appearance from Aden.. I'll have to ask him which Bleach charter he loves most... HOMG... it'll be funny.. I promise.. and it will be utter random crack.. because.. I need soem crack in my life... otherwise I'd go insane!! 

BTW... I don't bake.. anymore.. and I rarely run spell check anymore... please.. forgive me for any mistakes..

One more BTW... Whomever guesses where I got the title from... gets five points... : D


	32. Apologize

Title: Apologize

A/N: Those of you who guessed the game 'Portal' you get five points.. those who had no clue.. play the game.. its made of head spinning brain puzzles... and homicidal computers... Anyway... Sorry for my not often (like daily) updates... like your used to.. I'v ebeen working on things... I've been doing commissions and such for banners and wall papers... and I also made a few AMV's the past week... hehe FMA and DMC... some of the best animes (yes... I am a Shounen junkie). Yeah... I'm planning on doing a Bleach one... eventually...

Also you guys have sent me to 40001 hits, and I'll probably break Three hundred with this chapter... thank you all so much.. I was never expecting so many reviews...!!

Ohh.. and those of us who can't stand reading subtitles (I have poor eyesight... give me a break) Yayz for March First (for those of you who don't know.. that is when the anime is returning in English dub to Adult swim)

Oh one last thing (yeah it's getting old and you want to read the story.. I understand) I have a poll on my profile.. I finally figured how to use those (I only just barely discovered their existence)

ENJOY!!!

---------

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked, starling the seemingly young girl.

"I-ICHIGO!!!" Rukia shouted, scrambling away from his dresser, her face red.

"What were you doing?" He asked, anger rising in his voice.

Rukia smiled sheepishly. "Ah uhm... WHAT'S THAT ISSHIN!!!"

Rukia ran out of the room, shoulder checking Ichigo in the process. Ichigo sighed, and shut the drawer to his dresser. He walked tiredly to his bed and fell onto it with little grace. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering why Rukia had been acting strange the past few days. She had begun sneaking around, stealing his things, finding random excuses to avoid him. Maybe she was mad at him.

"I didn't really mean it.." He whispered, trying to let sleep come to him.

"Mean what?" Yuzu asked from the door.

"What have I told you?" Ichigo asked, sitting up.

"Look both ways before crossing th street...?" Yuzu asked, putting a thoughtful finger to her lip.

Ichigo sighed, "At least learn to knock.."

"The door was open.." Yuzu stated, smiling.

Ichigo sighed deeper.

"what's wrong, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked.

"I called Rukia a microscopic midget.." Ichigo stated, his voice tired.

"Then apologize.." Yuzu answered.

"Hell no." Ichigo scoffed, turning his back to Yuzu.

"That's the only way she'll start talking to you again... Apologize.. or find some other way to let her know you're sorry.."Yuzu stated, leaving his room.

Ichigo lay in silence, contemplating his next move. Would he apologize, find some other way, or let her anger blow over. He shut his eyes and prayed for sleep to take him, when it finally did.. it was fitful.

---the next day---

"Rukia..." Ichigo stated, as they walked down the street, heading home from a grocery trip.

"Hmm?" She asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Are you mad at me..?" He asked, looking away from her.

He got no response.

"Rukia..." Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes. The sun was setting and evening would soon be upon them.

She walked a little faster, all Ichigo had to do was take longer steps and he was at her same pace. "Look, I didn't mean to upset you... okay?"

Rukia glared at the ground. "Just.. leave me alone Ichigo..."

"Rukia... what's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked, as they approached the front door to the Kurosaki home.

Rukia bit her lip, "Look Ichigo... I don't want to talk about this.. okay!"

She opened the door and stepped into the dark house. Ichigo followed her, grabbing her arm. He pulled her to him, his eyes dark. "Rukia, I'm sorry.. okay..." His voice was angry and hard, but his eyes plead for forgiveness.

"I-Ichigo.." Rukia muttered. She tried to step away, but only pulled the two closer to the living room,

"Just forgive me already?" Ichigo asked, more than demanded.

Rukia nodded. She really badly wanted to tell him the real reason she hadn't been speaking to him the past while, but it was too late now. She silently cursed the man at the switched.

He pulled her closer. He leant in and gently placed a kiss o her lips. At first she was shocked, her eyes wide, her hands pleading for him to release her, by forcing him away. But she gave in only a few moments later, her hands hanging limply at her side, her eyes closed, her mouth complying to his demands.

The light flicked on. Jaws hung to the floor in shock. Ichigo pushed Rukia away like she was the plague. Isshin grinned like a fool. Karin had a smirk etched on her usually emotionless face, Yuzu was grinning much like Isshin, Kiego was gaping a sad look in his eyes, Orehime was looking equally distraught, Uryu just raised his glasses, Urahara was giving him the thumbs up, Chad bore a small smile, and the rest of the crowd in the room just looked shell shocked.

Rukia smiled, fighting the blush, "Ah.. uhmm.. S-Surprise...?"

Ichigo flushed red.

A noise maker fell from the gaping mouth of Kiego.

Karin shrugged, "I'm getting myself some cake.."

Yuzu screamed rather loudly. "YAY!!! ICHI-NII KISSED RUKIA!!!"

Isshin joined his daughter in a victory dance. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Rukia looked away, her cheeks red. The crowd had erupted into their separate emotions. In one corner Ichigo's fangirls were weeping in another Rukia's fanboys. Some people were dancing gleefully. Some just stood their, still shocked. Others just shrugged and continued about the party.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her out of the room. No one noticed, they were too wrapped up in their fun.

"I-Ichigo... I tried to war-" Rukia started, only to have her words cut off by his lips. He pressed her against a wall, trying to take in her taste and dedicate it to his memories. She tasted like sugar and cinnamon. Her eyes lid shut and her hands went to the back of his neck, grasping a few strands of his firey orange hair. Their lips and tongues joined in an intoxicating dance. For what felt like hours they remained like this, until the need for oxygen arose. He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers.

"So what's with the party?" He stated, breathless.

"You passed your college entrance exams... we wanted to surprise you..." Rukia stated, her words equally breathless.

Ichigo leant in again and captured her lips. She moaned slightly at his contact. He pulled back slightly, and looked into her deep violet eyes. He was still at the tender age of eighteen, yet he felt as if he had found the person that would make the biggest difference in his life. His hand moved to the side of her face, brushing a piece of hair away. She blushed furiously. His eyes took in that tender look and he leant in once more, placing a tender sweet kiss, unlike the previous passion and fury filled rough kisses from earlier. He pulled back once more.

"I'm sorry."


	33. I don't do domestic

Title: I don't do domestic

A/N: Right now your beloved author is hunched over a laptop... Cheeseandrice... she never knew how hard it was to type on one of them... (she usually uses her desktop instead of the laptop) all the keys are all... near each other and such. Not to mention she isn't using proper typing methods... her elbows are touching her ribs and resting on the kitchen table!!!!  
LE GASP!!! Anyway... she is most pleased by the amount of reviews she has received.. she'd like to thank you all for your devotion... no matter how creepy it has gotten at times (LOL j/K J/K) and she is most pleased that you have taken time to give your input. and though this may seem like a "I'm ditching this story" good bye note... (Tennantfangirl's sister says it does) it is in fact just a thank you note... so don't get all worried/depressed/angry at the world/emo... there is more to come from her brilliant and awesomely awesome mind. (did you know Emo isn't really a word???? Her spell checker is shouting with the red underline "I DON'T REALLY EXIST... you stupid bitch") (Tennantfangirl often imagines that things speak to her...and it's usually in a rude manner... she's all sorts of messed up)  
(Also... Tennantfangirl has some weird problem where she tends to swear more than she wishes to...especially when playing Mario Kart) You should also know that Tennantfangirl is rather enjoying this story... but at times it's hard to come up with ideas... that is why she values yours as well... (even if she does twist and disfigure your ideas until they are something frighteningly not what you asked for) She has about two ideas in her head for chapters... but one is reserved as the very last (God only knows when that will happen) and the other is reserved for chapter forty (even if its only two lines stuck in her head.. she can build off two lines... trust me... hell she can build off one word... she could probably build three well written chapters off one word... but that doesn't mean they'd make any sense..) now that you've sat through this rather boring author's note.. you can get to the story...

forever yours, Anne (A.K.A Tennantfangirl, A.K.A CJ, A.K.A God)

(and yes, Tennantfangirl talks in the third person... quite a lot... I think she needs therapy)

* * *

It wasn't often that they got to share time together, not since the others decided they wanted to pay some of the rent and live with them in their four bedroom home. Still, it was excellent to have company around. Even if the present company wasn't exactly as amiable as you had first wished. Still the rent was expensive, and they really didn't have any use for the remaining two rooms in the house, so it helped. Not to mention everyone pitched in for grocery money. 

Money had been tight for a while. They were barely out of college, and many hadn't found properly paying jobs. A few odd jobs and over time shifts kept them going. It was mostly silence in the home, Rukia usually slept in past noon, then headed out to her afternoon job at a local diner, Ichigo usually woke up early in the morning and didn't get home till late at night, he worked two jobs and was doing an internship at a hospital, Orihime usually never said anything and worked as a secretary downtown, Urryu was also interning at the same hospital as Ichigo, though Urryu only worked one extra job as a tailor and dressmaker, Chad was a teacher that worked with troubled children, his job and schooling took him away from the home quite often, as for Renji he worked as a part time mechanic while working on a few other odd jobs. Tatsuki was rarely in the house, she usually went out running errands for her dictator boss or was at the Karate school teaching three year olds some defensive moves.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO"

Well it mostly stayed quiet, with the exception of the weekends.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!!!"

Ichigo turned over in bed, blocking out the noise with a pillow. "I don't want to hear it, Midget."

"Ichigo, so help me, if this door isn't open in twenty seconds I'll castrate you.!!" Rukia shouted.

The thought, normally, would have scared the pants off him, but not lately. "I'm trying to sleep.. today is my only day off, you midget!!"

"I swear to God, I'll kill you!!! open the freaking door before I hurt you beyond imagination!!" Rukia stated, hitting the bedroom door with all her might.

Ichigo yawned. "Rukia.. there is nothing you can say that will get me to open this door!!!"

Rukia pouted, trying to prove him wrong, possibilities flying through her head.

"I hate it when this happens," Renji yawned, sitting up from the living room couch. "Those two are always at it.."

Orihime nodded, briefly looking up from her attempt at knitting. Urryu sat beside her, coaching her on knitting and purling.

"Rukia is probably just-"

"Don't say it Ishida or so help me, I'll kill you!!" Rukia shouted from down the hall.

Urryu moved his glasses up and swallowed hard. Renji smirked. Chad walked from the kitchen into the living room, carrying a batch of cookies, he had a frilly apron with an embroidered red heart on.

"Ohh, Urryu, you never told me you finished it!!" Orihime shouted, glee in her voice. She tossed her arms around a blushing Urryu.

"It was nothing, really, Orihime.."

She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush deeper than before.

Chad shrugged and put the plate of cookies on the coffee table. Renji grabbed one and ate it quickly. "Wow, Chad, these are delicious... what's with all the trouble..?"

"There fore my students.." He stated, walking back into the kitchen "The ones in the jar are not for you, please only eat the one on the table."

Renji shrugged and stuffed another cookie in his mouth. Tatsuki walked out of a bedroom and out of sight, more than likely to help Rukia castrate Ichigo. Rukia and Ichigo were making so much noise that is was nearly impossible for anyone to concentrate or sleep. Tatsuki walked straight past them and into the bathroom, slamming the door. Rukia cringed, yet continued her shouting at Ichigo.

Renji sighed and ate another cookie. Life certainly was odd, the domestics of it all. He slept on the couch, he enjoyed it. He didn't have to worry about people waking him up because usually people were too busy or sleeping to really bother with things like TV. Chad and Urryu has bunk beds in the room downstairs, the girls slept in the other room downstairs, and seeing how Ichigo payed the largest portion of rent and utilities, he had full ownership of the two rooms across the hall from each other. One of the rooms he slept in, the other was currently an office. Rukia pounded again.

Urryu winced. Orihime smiled, "Don't worry Urryu, in awhile we won't have to worry about any of this.."

Urryu sighed, "How soon?"

she shrugged, "Only nature really knows."

Renji pouted, he hated it when Orihime talked like that. It was unnerving and creepy.

Tatsuki walked out of the bathroom, glared at the group and went back to her room.

Orihime laughed, "We didn't sleep well last night, Chizuru called last night.. I insisted we talked on speaker phone with Tatsuki.."

Urryu, sighed, he hated when Orihime kept Tatsuki up. Urryu carpooled with Tatsuki.

"I swear to God, Ichigo!!! I'll kill you!!!"

"Midget!!! SHUT UP!!!" Ichigo finally flung the door open. facing the dark haired girl.

Rukia smiled, "I'm sorry I was being pushy."

ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair. She always did that to him, it pissed him off to no end. But a girl like Rukia, she was something special. He leant in and placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled against his lips. Renji felt the urge to vomit. Rukia pushed him into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Why were you being such a bitch earlier?" Ichigo asked, pulling a pair of pants over his boxers.

Rukia smiled, "you know me.. these days.."

Ichigo nodded, pulling on a black T-shirt. He placed another kiss on her lips.

Orihime sighed, "They're so sweet together.."

"Yeah, a bitch and an egotistical bastard, match made in heaven.." Renji scowled, getting up.

Urryu smiled, "You're just jealous."

"What am I jealous of, Ishida??" Renji asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Rukia and Ichigo.. or rather Ichigo.." Urryu stated, pushing his glasses up, "You lost your chance with her, and the thought of her with Ichigo.. drives you insane."

Renji scowled, "Whatever.."

Rukia came out of their bedroom, dressed in her work apparel. She smiled kindly at them then headed to the kitchen. Ichigo followed soon after, dressed in casual clothes, he was going to the diner that Rukia worked at to meet up with his father, sisters, and this particular Saturday every other week... his brother-in-law. He cringed as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Your brother is insane!!" Ichigo shouted, following her.

"i don't care, you'll talk like civil people this time.." Rukia shouted, her demeanor now sour. Ichigo sighed, leaning against the open door of the kitchen.

"It's impossible to be civil with some one who doesn't know what the word civil means.." Ichigo stated, his voice bitter.

Rukia smirked, putting her hands on her hips, "My brother said the same thing.."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, well... he is going to try and kill me today.."

Rukia sighed, "You've said that each time for the past two months.."

"Yeah, but this time.. for sure.. no matter how you try to hide it.. it's getting kinda obvious!!" Ichigo stated, frustration in his voice. "I mean, Dad and Yuzu won't be able to tell for about another seven months... and Karin doesn't really give a shit... but your brother isn't stupid.."

Rukia sighed, throwing a plastic dish into the sink, "Nii-san will understand.."

"Yeah.. protective older brother.. he'll understand. He tried to strangle me when i asked for his permission to marry you!!!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia sighed, "Next your going to say that he purposely tried setting you on fire at our wedding.."

"What normal person bring a gallon of gas to a wedding..." Ichigo nearly shouted.

"He didn't mean to drench your suit in it, Ichigo.." Rukia argued.

"Yeah... sure just like he didn't know that gas starts on fire when a lit candle is thrown at it.." Ichigo stated.

"He wanted to dry your suit off, Jesus Ichigo, you can be an asshole. My brother still doesn't know the human world all that well." Rukia stated, grabbing her purse from the table.

"Yeah.. well when he accidently throws a knife at my crotch.. we'll know who's homicidal and who's not paranoid.." Ichigo stated, following her out the door.

Orihime sighed. Urryu smirked, Chad shook his head, Tatsuki slammed the door to her room, and Renji looked confused.

"Wait... Rukia is pregnant?"

* * *

A/N: Clueless Renji equals love... LOL... If anyone can guess where I got this title from you get five points.. Its a repeated line from one of the greatest and longest running TV shows.. ever.. that isn't anime... :D... :O I didn't hurt Keigo... Better fix that 

EXTRANESS

Keigo was about to knock on Ichigo's door, to tell them about his acceptance into an American Ivy League school know as Harvard.. when the door flung open, sending him over their porch and into the soil of their flower garden.

"I can't hide the fact your pregnant forever Rukia.."

"Way to score, Ichigo.." Keigo moaned, before dying. (he hit his head on a rather large rock.. that is meant to hide keys.. and other such things)


	34. To protect

.Title: To Protect

A/N: Okay sorry about the lack of upate... just life. Uhm.. yeah! I beat DMC4 last night... totally PWNED... I love Jonny in this... I squeed beyond all fangirl reasoning whenever Nero talked.. and he had this move I purchased (Honourable souls are hard to come by) called "Split" I was like "HOMG Ichigo has almost that same skill" and Jonny played a smart ass.. as per usual... :D I love one of the last scenes with he and Dante... well not last.. but just before you take over the game as Dante... :D... and I loved the end... I'm totally for NeroXKyrie they are sooo cute... she loves him even though he's a demon...:D anyway.. I won't say anymore.. for the sake of those who haven't played yet :p

* * *

She was never one to let the words of others effect her. Not in the Soul Society and not in the human world. Still at some points her ears would lend themselves to an unwanted conversation. She would hear the rumours, and lies, the cold remarks, all aimed at herself. It was at those moments in time where she would become to question herself and her position in life. With questioning comes doubt and with doubt comes sorrow.

When Rukia did listen, she would will herself not to cry.

She heard the rumors in the Soul Society.

'She's only in the thirteen squads because her brother...'

'I heard she's been bedding Shiba...'

'Poor dear, she can never get anywhere in life with that kind of idea of life.'

As much as she wanted to... she could never just turn and shout ar them. To tell them that she had worked hard and trained to get where she was. Her brother had little to do with it. The desire to please her brother had driven her. Yes.. she had loved Kaien... but she also loved Miyako, she would never do that to Miyako. She had standards and values.. morals... she would never betrayed them for something she wanted.

She was a good person.

When she had been forced into the human world, she thought things would be different. There were no squads or older brothers. There was no over seeing officers to tell you what to do. No one to suck up to or sleep with to get to the top. No one who wanted her in places she didn't want to be. She felt a little freer when she lost her power. Almost human again. Like the shell that encased her soul had broken and she would once again do as she pleased, without fear of rumours and lies.

She was so very wrong.

'Did you hear? She's been sleeping with Kurosaki...'

'Really, she's that desperate?'

'Yeah... I heard she'll sleep with anyone who asks'

'Wow, she must be really easy'

'Just your type'

Rukia would speed past the group of boys that would be standing outside the school gates after school, hoping she would just breeze past the conversations. Ichigo would see this, and speed up to meet up with her. He never heard the conversations, because she didn't want him to. It would only make the situation worse. Ichigo beating up a bunch of boys over her, that would indeed say something to the others. The ones that always suspected.

She wanted to protect Ichigo's reputation. because he was a good and decent person. She wanted to make sure that he would stay the boy she loved. Clean and determined. She knew he wondered what was wrong with her on the days she would hear the words and listen. The days where she'd go home and stay in the closet all day.

It worried him beyond all reason.

He could see that pained look on her face as she shut the door. He would hear muffled sniffles coming from the door. He worried about her all the time. Yet he was too thick to realize the root of the problem.

The boys out front.

He was Ichigo, he would never realize it, unless shoved into it.

-----

Rukia walked as quickly as she could past the group of seniors at the front. She just wanted to get out of there. That is until one grabbed her arm, and pulled her over there. He had dark eyes and light brown hair and a smirk on his face.

"Rukia...right?" The boys asked, putting on his smoothest voice.

"Please, address me by Kuchiki.." She responded, looking him square in the eyes.

"Now now, darlin... no need for formalities.." he chuckled.

Th other boys stood behind him, eager looking faces etched on the.

"Anyways.. I was wonderin if you'd like to come out with me tonight.."

Rukia looked away, praying for Ichigo to come and pull her away, back home.

"I really can't.. not tonight.."

"Now now, we all know that you can.." He purred, trying his hardest to sound sexy.

"Why do you think that?" a familiar voice asked.

God had answered her prayers.

"I-Ichigo.." Rukia whispered, a small smile on her face.

"Every girl like Rukia has room for a little Tony Time.." The boy grinned. Rukia now assumed his name was Tony.

"What do you mean 'girls like Rukia' ?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his amber eyes. One of his hands has already grasped hers, unconsciously.

Tony smirked, displaying his pearl whites, "You know exactly what kind of girl I'm talking about.. Kurosaki."

"I'm afraid I don't, and you avoiding the subject is really starting to piss me off..." Ichigo stated, annoyance in his voice.

"Well, we all know Rukia is easy..-"

That was when Tony was punched in the gut.

"RUKIA..." Ichigo struggled for words to yell. "I...- Never say anything like that in front of Rukia or I... or anyone else for that matter... ever again.."

Rukia felt sick. She didn't want this to happen to Ichigo. She didn't want him to mar his good record.

"Ichigo... let's just go home.." Rukia begged, her violet eyes swimming with something foreign to him.

Ichigo kicked Tony, causing him to grunt.

"Ichigo.. please don't hurt them.. no one deserves to be hurt over my feelings.." Rukia whispered. Ichigo sighed angrily and walked away, Rukia in tow.

----

It was only days later when Rukia decided to confront Ichigo about a question weighing on her mind. The boys were no longer in their spot, like before. She no longer saw them in the halls or around the school. Something about that fact was unsettling to her.

"Ichigo... where are those boys?" Rukia had finally asked, as they passed that spot.

Ichigo moved his back pack a little, shrugged and sighed. "Stupid idiots knocked over a memorial for a little boy who died a few blocks down... I couldn't let them off that easy..."

Rukia narrowed her violet eyes. "Where are they Ichigo?"

"The hospital.." He muttered before running ahead.

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo... you don't have to do those things for me.."

Ichigo paused, a small smile on his face. "I am well aware of that fact Rukia. I don't... but that doesn't mean I won;t..."

He walked off, smiling still. Rukia would sigh and walked on. Things woudl continue as normal. Still Ichigo knew his intentions, he wanted to protect her. She was special to him in more ways than one. She was a part of him, and if a part of him were hurting.. he'd want to fix that. Screw morals and values, Ichigo had none when it came to Rukia.

She was enough to change anything.


	35. Devil May Cry

Title: Devil May Cry

A/N: yeah.. my title originality just perplexes the mind. This was a request.. so ye shall see it! And to answer a question... I never follow an real time things. You see to me.. time is not linear... time doesn't travel in a straight line... it's more like a great big ball of timey wimey stuff... :D... (ten points for those who can get where that came from). So yeah... I just go wherever in time I please... and write what I see... :p I actually wrote two versions of this... the second one I might post...it was more of a commentary of my views of the game... :p :D

I dunno how much you'll like it... but yeah.. enjoy

This fic was written listening to "Never Surrender" from the Devil May Cry 4 sound track...

* * *

WARNING DEVIL MAY CRY FOUR SPOILERS and three too... 

"Don't you think this is a little ridiculous?" Ichigo asked, glaring at Rukia, who was staring intently at the screen of his TV.

Rukia shrugged, wiping drool from her mouth absent minded.

"I can't believe you find those two attractive!" Ichigo shouted, "They look like old men!!!"

Rukia turned around, growling slightly, her eyes angry. "What did you say about NERO AND DANTE!!!"

Ichigo recoiled, his face struck with horror. "Nothing.. nothing..."

Rukia smiled, "That is what I thought!!" She turned back to the screen. "Ohmygod... Nero is soo hot!"

Ichigo sighed, pausing the game. Rukia turned to face him. "What you need to look at the map already?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "No.."

"Then what!?" Rukia asked, impatience growing.

"Nothing.." Ichigo muttered, and proceeded to fight the boss.

Rukia sighed. Ichigo looked at her. "Rukia what is it that you liked about them? You are aware they aren't real people?"

"No real man could ever capture my heart.." Rukia stated, smiling at the scowl/pout on Ichigo's face.

"No real man?" Ichigo asked, his face slightly disappointed.

Rukia nodded, "Real men are nothing compared to my Nero.."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What's so great about Nero anyway?"

Rukia shrugged, before crawling over to where Ichigo sat on his bed. "Maybe it's his rough personality.."

Ichigo hit the last boss, sending him to his grave.

Rukia crawled closer. "Or is smart ass comments.."

Her eyes locked with his. The credits began rolling, 'Never surrender' filling their ears.

"Maybe it's his way of getting things done.." Rukia stated, her voice softening.

Ichigo nodded, scratching his nose, much like Nero had done when Kyrie talked to him. "You do know that Nero belongs to Kyrie.. right?"

Rukia shrugged, "There is always Dante.."

"Trish and Lady.."

"Credo?"

"Dead.."

"Vergil?"

"Dead...I think..."

"Agnus?"

"Dea...what?"

Rukia laughed, her laugh soft. She smiled, moving in closer. "I wasn't finished answering your question.."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Like I was saying... maybe it's his voice... its rough yet soft...soothing... and familiar..." Rukia explained.

Ichigo sighed.

"Or maybe its the fact that he went out of his way to save Kyrie.." Rukia stated.

In many ways, Nero and Ichigo were alike. Similar personalities, similar way of doing things, similar voices. Over all.. Ichigo had saved her. She was kind of like Kyrie in that sense. She only wished that she and Ichigo could find a similar happily ever after.

"Or maybe..." her eyes locked with his. "He reminds me so much of some one I truly love.." She blushed and looked away.

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked, slightly jealous of whomever this person was.

Rukia glared at him, "You're an idiot... you know that.."

Ichigo shrugged, "Keigo.."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Not in a million years.. Keigo is nothing like Nero."

--meanwhile--

Keigo looked at the cosplay Nero uniform in the window, wondering if he should buy it. He sneezed.

--back tot he story--

"Who then... it's not.. Renji?" Ichigo asked, fear in his voice.

Rukia sighed in frustration. She got up and walked towards the closet. "Good night Nero.."

"You know.. I sound nothing like him.."

Rukia smiled, "You know you do.."

Ichigo sighed, "so.. Kyrie..." He winked at her, "I was thinking... you and I are a lot like That Ichigo and Rukia.."

Rukia felt like laughing at him, was she suddenly pulled into a crossover cosplay?

"You see.. Kyrie.. Rukia has a misguided older brother... like Credo.." Ichigo stated, getting up from his bed.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yes, but Credo... much like Byakuya.. only wanted what was best for me in the end.."

Ichigo nodded, "And you see.. Ichigo is like me... because... we... we're both hot... and cool."

Rukia nodded, "Yoai.."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "That is not what I really think... I only find Nero attractive on a straight scale.. where as I think... this conversation is only leading me towards more questions aimed at my sexual orientation.. isn't it..?"

Rukia nodded.

"Then we have our scarecrows... Renji.. Keigo.. etc.." Ichigo explained.

"Angus and Sanctus.. are like.. Gin and Aizen.." Ichigo mentioned, stirring up chilling memories for a moment.

"And Rukia?"

Ichigo stepped closer to her, "She's like you... "

Rukia nodded, speechless.

"I think Ichigo... has the same feelings for Rukia.. as Nero does for Kyrie.." He stated, placing his lips softly against her lips. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He puled back and rested his head against hers.

"You're a dork Ichigo... you know that?" Rukia asked.

He nodded, "But I'm a sexy dork.."

Rukia sighed. "Come on Nero... it's time for bed.."

"Wanna join me?" Ichigo asked, winking.

She rolled her eyes and went into the clsoet.

Ichigo loved video games.


	36. But once a year

Title: But once a year

A/N: So you liked/didn't understand the last chapter.. that's cool.. basically it was kind of an insideish joke... if you guys watch the Japanese subs... you prolly wouldn't get it... Jonny Yong Bosch (English voice of Ichigo) played Nero from Devil May Cry 4... that was the little joke there.. :D

And Doctor who is correct... that is where I got my "Timey Whimey" Tenth Doctor.. equals epic hotness

One of these days I'm going to have to go through like all the chapters and reviews.. and give you guys scores.. and reward you guys.. or something... because I sometimes add those bonus questions... hehe..

* * *

Once a year they got to pretend they didn't know each other. It was probably the best day of the year for them. They would leave their home, letting Yuzu keep watch over things. They'd go to Tokyo and pretend they didn't know each other. They would arrive and go their separate ways. Rukia would rent a room in a high end hotel and Ichigo would go off as well. 

If they saw the other walking down the street, they would regard them just as you would any other stranger. Only they seemed to have a little glimmer of mischief in their eyes. Ichigo would sometimes smirk. Rukia would almost always roll her eyes. But not at the ginger haired stranger, no just at the world.. or at least that's what she told him after their little game.

They would usually end up at the same bar, late at night. Rukia would be drinking, like she did nearly each year, aside from one year.. where Ichigo said drinking was out of the question... Rukia replied with a simple "Well Duh.. carrot top" that year they met at the hospital, and not by ether's wishes... they had to cut that day short. Though that year Ichigo had voiced his opinions of having a bad feeling.

Though this year was different. That year had occurred a year ago... since then they had been careful.

Rukia walked into a shop, examining the far out clothes she could buy. She giggled at all the bright clothes and loud accessories. Then her eyes landed on it, and she had to buy it. One thing led to another and soon she was loaded with bags.

Ichigo underwent the same problem. He found himself overrun with bags of things he'd never need. Rukia wouldn't be pleased. Sure they both made a lot of money in their Field of work. Rukia being an accountant, helped keep their financial books balanced. Ichigo was a doctor, well known at that. He had, with the help of Isshin Kurosaki, Uryu, and Uryu's father, made many major break throughs in medical technology. Still they needed to spend money less frivolously.

Night soon fell on the bustling city and Rukia found herself at the same bar that she met Ichigo at each year. She was drinking a virgin margarita of sorts when Ichigo came in. He smiled and took a seat beside Rukia. He would put on his sexiest smirk and lean on the bar.

"Hey beautiful.." He whispered.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Leave me alone.."

Ichigo rolled his eyes then. "Wanna come back to me place later.."

Rukia smiled, turning to her husband. "I dunno..."

Ichigo laughed, as the clock hit midnight. He leaned in a placed a kiss against her soft lips. He pulled away, smiling. "Hello Rukia.."

Next thing they knew, they were in Rukia's hotel. Clothes on the floor, strewn about in impossible places. Soft hands in tender places, whispered words, soft kisses, statements of love, every year. They woke up the next day, happy and satisfied. Rukia would snuggle deep into the covers. Ichigo draped a protective arm over her, refusing to let her get up and get dressed. Getting dressed would signal the end of their trip, their little vacation. A vacation from being known, a vacation from being with one another, a vacation from the troubles that followed Rukia and Ichigo. But in the end they could never draw the time out longer than one day.. because they couldn't stand the fact that the other wasn't with them. They couldn't spend any time longer than a day away from the things they loved.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered.

"Hmm?" He asked, yawning.

Rukia kissed his jaw bone. "I bought stuff.."

He nodded, "Me too..."

"It wasn't for me.." She admitted.

He smirked, "I know.. neither was the stuff I bought..."

"I did get you a nice hat though.." Rukia added.

"I got you a necklace.." He threw in.

Rukia laughed, "So what did you buy then?"

"... stuff..." He stated, trying to avoid his wife's questioning gaze. "And you?"

"Clothes.."

He rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't resist.." She added, "I thought Kaji and Raikou would look darling in the matching boy girl outfits.."

Ichigo sighed, "We have twins and you make it a point to dress them alike.."

"Eimei thought is was a good idea..." Rukia pouted... "I bought her some shoes.."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He got up and dressed himself. Rukia doing the same. Before they knew it, they were at their home. Rukia sighed and placed the key in the lock, and swung open the door. The lights flew on and everyone shouted.

"HAPPY FIFTH ANNIVERSARY!!!"

Rukia smiled. Ichigo did the same. Their four year old daughter, Eimei, ran up to them, flinging herself into her fathers strong arms. Her orange head burrowing into his chest. "Papa... I missed you.."

Eimei was born a daddy's girl, and would die that way. Rukia walked over to her one year old twins and picked them up. Truly this was a day to rejoice, not only had she and Ichigo made it through five years without killing each other.. but they had three wonderful kids. Rukia smiled at Ichigo. They couldn't pretend to be some one they weren't.. because they loved who they were. They had everything they could ever want. Still once a year they could feel young and free again.

Rukia cleared her throat. "Ichigo.. I have to give you a gift.."

"Wait wait... I have one for you!" he pulled it from his pocket, swearing as the receipt fell from his pocket. Rukia picked it up and glared at him.

"I thought we set the limit at twenty dollars.." She didn't sound happy.

"Well.. you're worth more than that.. and even this gift.." Ichigo stated, handing her the small box.

Rukia opened it and inside rested a ring that had the birthstones of her three children placed in it, as well stone from the month they married, Her own birth stone, and his birthstone. Three sapphires, a ruby, a garnet, and an Amethyst, all set into a silver band. She smiled.

"My gift isn't as good as yours.." She pulled a hat from her bag and shoved it over his head.

Eimei screamed. "Really!!!"

Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror. He felt an odd sensation in his stomach.. and then he collapsed.

It happened every time.

Rukia picked up the hat and put it on the coat rack. It read in big red letters. "Future daddy..again."

* * *

A/N: Weird chapter eh? What'dya think? 

The Sapphires are September.. three because they married in September and their twins were born on their anniversary last year.

Ruby- Is July.. Ichigo's birthdate

Garnet- January.. Rukia

Amethyst- wow I can't remember.. Februrary? Well that's Eimei...

yups..

Eimei- Glory

Kaji- Fire

Raikou- Lightning


	37. The Spot

Title: The Spot

A/N: This story is based off a poem I wrote... hahaha weird eh? Anne writing poetry... scary thought (Tennantfangirl equals Anne.. btw) anyway... apparently I'm pretty decent at poems... but seeing how I haven't written any in a while.. and this one happens to be one of my favourites.. I thought I'd take the general concept and apply it to a story :D...

* * *

He did not come to this spot often. This place had always been able to mess with his head. Whenever he sat a top the roof of the clinic, he felt as if the world could see everything. But at the same time... he felt as if he could see everything in the world. Things became clearer yet cloudy at the same time. He could see all the things he wanted to see but reality itself would distort and blur around him. 

He would see all the places he took her. The place they met, the place they first kissed, the spot where she left him bleeding to death, the spot where he asked her to marry him, their first date, the place where she had confessed her love for him and he had back, the place where she had told him... the overbearing news... the news that lead him to this spot.

He could see the events play over as he gazed at the spots. He would see the laughs, the smiles, the pleas, the pain, the sadness. So much sadness. It was always in the back of her eyes, even when she was happy.

From there he could see all the places he would and could take her in the future. He could see future events play out before him,. how he would imagine them. He could see the tears, and the shouts, he could see the fights, everything.

This spot had an overwhelming effect on the young man. As he thought about everything in his life, the world around him would slowly change and morph into a place he really didn't know... a place where he didn't belong.. and never would. He would always be an outsider to this twisted reality that he faced when he came to this spot.

He would hear hushed whispers, urging him to do the things he desired, foot steps coming closer.. telling him to run far and fast before the overwhelming distortions controlled him completely, He could hear The laughter of his children... making him regret all the things he had done.

It was in this spot where he could see what he had done.. and what could be done. How he could fix things, instead of people. he spent so much time worrying about his patients.. he never had time for his love or his children. It was here where the issues were brought to mind, where he could learn to handle them.

He could almost see the desolation in her violet eyes as the demand spilled from her mouth. they stood on the drive way of their home.. not too far from there. He could see the event from where he sat. He could see his children standing behind their mother. All of them sad. all of them so hopelessly alone in the world. All of them outsiders. He hadn't been their to ease their pain... and in doing so he had hurt them more than he had done good. This caused Rukia pain.

Her cold violet eyes.

He averted his eyes, the scene to painful to watch. Instead he looked out across the city to the field, where Raikou and Kai played soccer. He had been to one of their games. Kaji was always too sick to play on a team sport with his twin sister, so Kai.. the youngest of the four had taken it upon his three year old self to join the peewee team with his four and a half year old sister.

He loved to re-watch the game.

Kaji had been healthy enough that day to go watch.

Pain struck his heart.

Why did life have to be so cruel to those who did their best to make things better.

"Why, Ichigo, why is life cruel to those who try so hard to better the world?"

Her words had nearly killed him.

Tears fell from desolate eyes, as life passed from the living world to the Soul Society. He never wanted to see another Black Butterfly as long as he lived.

He willed his eyes to look back at happier times. The world distorted once again and he found himself watching Rukia teach the kids to swim. her violet eyes void of sadness, helping Eimei into the pool while he secured floaties on his younger children. Laughter ringing through the air. Smiles on little faces. Kaji and Raikou sitting at the poolside, never setting foot into imposing water. Kai running around the pool screaming while Rukia urged him that is was dangerous.

How could it be that in under a month their summer happiness had faded to a dead fall.

"Ichigo... why did this happen?"

More cold words from dead souls.

He often wondered if it was even possible to fix these things.

One reason he often loved with spot was because he couldn't see the hospital or the clinic. The places where the most pain was focused.

"Why Ichigo..why?"

Her words would forever haunt them.

"You could have done something..."

She was right, but he hadn't. He was too busy looking at the science of the matter than to realize where he was really needed.

"Why is it so cold, Daddy?"

A tear slid down his cheek. Life was never fair, even for the good.

Ichigo stood up, swallowing hard. He jumped from the roof and made a mad dash for his home. If he ran.. maybe he could stop this from happening. Maybe he could save his family from falling apart.

He had never gone to the spot often... but after the past few months... he went their nightly.. to escape.

Their silver minivan was pulling from he driveway, Rukia t the wheel. Ichigo ran and pounded at the window. Rukia turned and looked at him, eyes still so dead.

She rolled down the window.

"I'm going to Ishida's house for now... but after that.. I'll be in Tokyo... seeing my brother..." She whispered.

He bit his lip. "Rukia.. what can I do to make things right again? I don't want to loose more children.. and I don't want to loose you again.."

A tear slid down her pale face. "It's too late for that Ichigo..."

"It's never too late.. Rukia.." He breathed, "I want to make you happy.."

She whimpered, "Bring back the lost time between you and I, bring back the time you could have spent with the kids... if you want to make things right... bring Kaji back.."

Ichigo watched the car pull away along with his dreams.

Ichigo suddenly found himself back on the roof. He ran back to his home, and threw open the door. Rukia sat in the kitchen, decorating sugar cookies with their four kids. She smiled up at Ichigo. Her violet eyes shinning.

"Hi.."

He sighed in relief, running to his pregnant wife. He gave her a tight hug, confusing her.

He didn't go to that spot often..

but when he did...

his reality became twisted and distorted...

and sometimes...

it felt all too real.

* * *

A/N: yeah another weird one.. I dunno.. I first wrote this as happy.. and such.. but then is got all emo... Man... I feel weird now... 

If you didn't understand what was going on right then.. I'll explain. Ichigo had a terrible dream of his future... but he thought it was reality... don't ask why... I just... don't know...

The Spot

I hear things sometimes.  
The hushed voices that blow through the wind  
The gentle footsteps in the frozen snow  
The soft laughter in the flowing river.  
I hear them when I come here.  
This quiet spot between reality and imagination  
within the dark reaches of my mind this spot gives light  
illuminating my fears  
desires  
wants  
needs  
and feelings.  
I do not come to this spot often  
But when I do  
I hear things.


	38. Morning person

Title: Morning person

* * *

"Ichigooo!" Rukia shouted, throwing his bedroom door open.

Ichigo sat up, his amber eyes wild with confusion. "What!"

Rukia smiled. "Nothing.."

------the next morning------

Rukia ran into his room, throwing the door open. "OH MY GOD!"

Ichigo sat up, fear evident in his eyes. "What! What happened!"

Rukia smiled. "Morning Ichigo..."

------ The Next morning------

The door flew open, Rukia running in. "Ichigo Wake up!"

He sat up, his eyes confused once more. "What is it midget.. are you okay?"

Rukia laughed. "What's wrong with you?"

------ The next morning------

Rukia ran in, she opened her mouth only to find Ichigo's bed empty. She shrugged and walked to his desk and grabbed her things. 

------The next morning-----

Rukia ran in, shouting. Ichigo sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Morning midget.."

------The next morning------

Ichigo got up and walked over to her.

Rukia ran in. "Ichigo I-"

Her words were cut off by his lips atop hers. She shut her eyes and let him have his way. He pulled back, and yawned. "For once midget... could you shut up and let me sleep."

Rukia was a morning person... Ichigo was not... that was the way the world worked. She could never change that. Though Ichigo thought his little kiss would stop her from coming in.. he was surprisingly disappointed when she did it again anyway. Of course, it was in Ichigo's nature to try and see if it worked again.. because maybe one day it would... till then he wouldn't stop trying. She really didn't mind his attempts to quiet her. Anything to get him to wake up.

* * *

A/N: kinda fluffly little thing.. came to my mind as I listened to some Victim Effect... don't ask how the two work.. they just do.. :D 


	39. Always be near

Title: Always be near

A/N: Okay this chapter doesn't really fit in with the story, because.. well I won't spoil it. It doesn't go anywhere in this story, but I wrote this and I knew I had to put it somewhere! It was originally made to fit the story.. but I took a different look on it and it came out this way! Anyway enjoy angst.. and such.. and remember IT DOESN'T BELONG IN THE STORY! I may even start a new fic to put this in later. Dunno.. or I'll write the one I'm thinking about right now! LOL.. and shove it in here too! But I'm sure the second one will fit! Anyway. Blame this chapter on Vic Mignogna!

And his cursed voice made of utter beauty! Check out his Myspace Music page! Listen to "hello Beautiful" and "Je N'ai Pas De Mot"

The second story I'm thinking about writing it to "Je N'ai Pas De Mot"

* * *

She stood on the sandy beach, looking out across the great expanse. Her dark violet eyes filled to the brim with sadness. She grasped at her heart, part of her was gone so far right now. The setting sun cast an orange glow across the picturesque setting. It was enough for anyone to believe in beauty and true love. Still as she looked at the lovers walking hand in hand at the sandy beach, her heart broke over and over again.

A single tear ran down her cheek.

A choked sob escaped her lips.

She cast her eyes to the ground. Feeling so very lost.

She fell to her knees, trying her hardest to regain her composure. Tears fell rapidly down her cheeks. Crying harder than she ever thought she could. Soon she felt the world falling around her. Nothing made sense anymore, when he wasn't around. He made things clearer and cleaner than she ever had thought. But now that he was out of her life, things became murky adn grey, and she found herself getting lost in this dark dark place.

The world wasn't as beautiful as she had first made it out to be.

"I won't cry anymore." She whispered to herself, trying her hardest to stand under all the weight her heart was carrying.

"Good..." she heard a voice whisper. It almost sounded as if he were right there, beside her.

But that was too impossible.

She stood fully, and turned around. Her eyes widened.

"I-Ichigo." Her voice whispered, barely audible.

"I hate it when you cry..." He whispered.

She closed her eyes to listened to his voice, so familiar yet so strange.. after all the years she had known him.

She could feel his hand brush her cheek. "I promised that I would never leave you..."

She nodded, against his soft hand. She grasped it in her own. She could barely feel it, yet it was there, and that was enough. "Never scare em like that again, Ichigo..."

He chuckled softly. "I promise..."

Another wave of tears fell down her cheek. "I hated you... so much in that moment..."

He nodded, placing his forehead against hers. It felt like air, but it she could feel it. "I know.."

"And now... I can't stop crying, knowing you're here, and that you've always been so near.." She whispered, in sobs.

"Please, stop crying.." He whispered, his voice soft, "It breaks my heart..."

"Does it even still beat...?" She asked, placing her hand against his chest. A faint thump could be felt beneath his shirt. She reveled in the feeling.

"It always beats for you." He replied, placing his ahdn over hers.

It wasn't warm, and she could hardly feel it. Everything about him was nearly non-existent.

"I never meant to hurt you, Rukia.." He whispered, his voice sounding distant, "There isn't a word that could describe the way you make me feel... I wouldn't trade your heart for any other in this world...or any other..."

"I would give every last breath of mine.. to have you back in my arms, Ichigo.." She cried, as he became lighter under her touch.

"Don't say that," He whispered. "Live for em, Rukia. Breath for me. Love... for me.."

"Please, Ichigo... don't-" She cried.

"Stop crying..."He whispered, placing an invisible kiss on her forehead. "I'll always be near..."

"Please! Don't!" She cried, her knees giving away. She fell back to the earth.

A bright light filled the air, and a small black butterfly flew towards the sky.

"I can't do this without you!" she cried, reaching heavenward.

The small butterfly dissapeared into the dusky sky.

She put her head in her hands and wept. Life was nothing like she had wanted it to be. It was a beautiful horrific world. It was terrifyingly wonderful. Incredibly painful yet Painfully incredible. She wouldn't trade her time spent there for the world. She wouldn't trade all the pain and the fear that came with the happiness and joy, for anything. Because with this stupid stupid life, came Ichigo. And even if she had to endure the rest of eternity without him, she would love it, because he gave his life for it.

The sun kept rising and falling

The moon continued to shine

The children kept playing

The lovers kept loving

The trees kept growing

The World kept turning

and she lived on.

All in the name of his sacrifice.

And that made the world even more beautiful, with each rise and fall of the sun.


	40. Random explosion

Title: Random explosion!

A/N: Yusss.. Chapter forty another milestone in my story! Hard work and angst mixed with humour and fluff (more angst than anything these past few chapters ((I suppose my stories are windows to my feelings :p )) ) This chapter shall be packed with randomness, cross-overs, pokemon, Aden jokes, Katie jokes, etc.

Warning... swearing... uhm... dreams.. cliched fluff... more dreams... portal references... Hippies too -narrows eyes-

I don't own the following

Fullmetal Alchemist

Futurama

Pokemon

Naruto

Inuyasha

or Grace and Ashlynn... technically until they're 18 they belong to my mother...

though Ashlynn did sell her soul to me when she was five if I let her play with my Christmas '99 Barbie specialty doll... or whatever... stupid kid rubbed vegetable oil in her hair and ruined it! -pouty face-

Next chapter I think I'll make Isshin based... or at least some Isshin dissin... because.. I'm cool like that... 8D

ENJOY!

* * *

Rukia sighed, she had no idea how she got here in the first place. Such an abnormal place. The last thing she remembered before waking up here was getting into a fight with Ichigo and running away. She remembered running into Ichigo's home and banging her head on the coffee table, then passing out.

Now she was here.

It was impossible bright, and impossibly human. She walked further out of the house and looked around. Suddenly many people popped out of nowhere. They were all impossibly short. So about her height.

"Uhm, hi!" she stated, uneasy.

"She killed the witch!!" One of them cried.

"Uhhh.." Rukia stated, "I'm sorry?"

A pink haired child smiled, "No you've killed the witch!!"

A blonde one smiled, "Yes! Now we can get Sasuke back!!"

She looked over at where her house had fallen. Not only had it crushed acres of crops but also a man. "Uhm..."

"Orochimaru is dead!!" Cried another.

"You've saved us!!" Cried a smaller one.

"Uhm, anyone know the way back to Karakura town?" she asked, grasping the hem of her Shinigami uniform.

"Already?" The blonde one asked, his face falling. "Bu-bu... we didn't get to sing the lolipop guild song!!"

The pink one smacked him in the head. "Shut up Naruto! Let the girl go!"

"Wait, what about the good witch! She can help!" Piped up the other blonde in the area.

"Great idea Ino-pig!" Sakura chanted. "and if she's too busy getting hammered we can always call in the pervy witch!"

A ball of green light emerged out of nowhere, it zoomed haphazardly through the air, hitting homes and other things, finally crashing into the ground in front of Rukia. She jumped back.

The ball disappeared and a drunken blonde smiled at her. "You must be Rukia-Kuchiki, I am Tsunade, welcome to the Hidden leaf village.."

She smiled, "Uhm, sure, do you know how I can get back to Karakura town?"

Tsunade smiled, "Only the professor of Odd can help you with that... He lives all the way in Pallet town. And you can only get in of you wear those shoes..."

She pointed at the sparkly pink boots on the witch.

"what a homo" Naruto muttered.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Look I'm not drunk enough to argue with you, so put the damn shoes on and get back to Karakura... just walk down the rainbow road, pass Pony paradise, take a left at Care Bare Castle, turn right at Chappy Chapel, and go straight.. if you hit Otogakure... you've gone waay to far... if you have... just keep going forward, pass go collect 200 and you'll end up in Pallet."

Rukia nodded, taking the directions down in her head. "Got it..!"

"Oh.. and don't take any short cuts.. the poppy field isn't as nice as it looks... too many damned hippies hanging out there.." Tsunade grumbled.

Rukai nodded, "avoid damned hippies.."

Naruto smiled, "See ya Rukia!"

She nodded and slipped on the pink boots. "Bye short people!"

She ran off down the rainbow road, hoping she could make it back to Karakura, and let Ichigo know how sorry she was. The path was smooth and colourful. She smiled as the sun hit ti with it's rays, casting rainbow like shimmers everywhere.

The air was fresh and nice, unlike Karakura's sometimes smoggy air.

She was reveling in the lovely place when she heard it. She swallowed and bit her lip. "Whose there?"

"Could you give me a hand!!" Cried out something from the candy cane fields.

She turned and looked at the horrid thing.

"What the hell are you!" She asked, pointing her finger.

"I'm a scarecrow! What does it look like!!" The thing cried.

Rukia walked up to it and examined it. "Why are you a scarecrow?"

He shrugged, "I don't have a brain.. so I can't properly tell you why..."

"What's your name?" She asked, poking him.

"I'm Edward Elric..." He stated proudly. "Now can you help me down.."

"Why are you all the way out here?" She asked.

"I'm on a quest to have my body restored to it's original flesh and blood... I know how.. I just forgot... I need the Professor to teach me Alchemy..." He smiled, "It's the only way I can restore my brother and myself back to who we once were..!"

"Where's your brother?" Rukia looked around.

"Resembool, It's just over the Alchemy Ridge past Amestris.." Edward explained. Rukia helped him down from the pole he was tied to.

"Who did this to you?" Rukia asked, her voice hiding it's concern.

"Roy, the stupid bastard thought it would be funny..." Edward frowned.

Rukia sighed, "Well, I'm headed to Pallet town myself to see the professor.."

Edward nodded, "Well then, let's get going.."

They walked side by side in the warm sun. She smiled at the warmth. "You know... you're rather tall.."

Edward smiled, "You think so?"

She nodded, "Much taller than I am.."

He noted the inch or two difference and smiled, "Those twerps back in Leaf made fun of me..."

She nodded, "Well you should be happy to know you're taller than them.."

He nodded, "I know... but I'm not much older than them either.."

"How old are you Edward?" She asked.

"Fifteen.." he commented, smiling.

She smiled, "The man I want to go home to is your age... he's much taller than you..."

Edward frowned, "We can't all be giants..."

"Hey." A muffled call came from a cabin near by.

Rukia turned and saw a tall metal man, frozen in his place. She walked up to him and got to her toes to wipe the dirt build up from his eyes.

"I found a robot.." Rukia whispered.

"I'm not a robot... I'm made of metal..."

"My brother has the same problem.." ed interjected, "Nothing a little alchemy won't fix..."

"Then fix him.." Rukia stated.

"I can't remember how!" Ed stated.

Rukia sighed and picked up an oil can out of nowhere. She put it in his joints and he moved.

"Feels good to move again.."

She smiled, "Rukia Kuchiki!"

He grabbed her hand. "Kurosaki Ichigo..."

She froze, the name sounded familiar. "Ichigo..."

He nodded, "Yes. I don't know what's wrong... but the witch took my heart away... and now I can't feel..."

She nodded, "The witch took me from my family..."

"And she took my brain... I think!" Ed stated.

Rukia nodded, "We're going to Pallet town to as the Professor to help us!"

"Well then, I'd be glad to escort you two midgets to Pallet town.." He stated.

Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"WHY YOU!!" Ed called, "Once I get my alchemy back I'll transmute you into a pile of bricks and build a house of of you!!"

Ichigo sighed, "Let's get going before night falls."

Rukia nodded and followed Ichigo and Ed down the path.

They walked in silence until they heard yet another mysterious noise. From out of nowhere a beast emerged and screamed.

"HOLY SHIT YOU SCARED ME!!" The furry man stated, "Where the hell am I?"

"Uhm..."Rukia stated, "You're on rainbow road..."

The man grunted, and scratched his ear with his foot. "My name is Inuyasha, the half demon... I'm looking for Kagome!"

Rukia twitched, "Kagome?"

"Yeah, she's my human.." He stated, sniffing the air.

Ichigo smirked, "HEY!"

Inuyasha jumped, "Don't do that pal!"

Ichigo snickered, "Pathetic.."

Inuyasha glared, "Wanna go pal?"

"Sure.." Ichigo took a very rigid stance for fighting.

"I was kidding pal!!" Inuyasha stated.

"Well, I'm sure Kagome is in Pallet town.. or at least the Professor an help you find her!" Rukia suggested.

She now had an entourage to watch her back. She felt secure in this strange strange world.

They set off to pallet town. Each hoping to find their missing things.

Upon their arrival they were ambushed. They couldn't walk two steps without being asked to poke-duel. (Any of you who've played the pokemon Gameboy games know what I'm talking about :p)

She and the others were ushered into a beauty parlor. Rukai grimaced as they did her hair.

"really I'm fine!" Rukia shouted

"I'm sure this is some sort of scam to get our money!" Ichigo growled.

"Or our pokemon.." Ed stated

"Behind the ear a little more...yeah that's the spot. "Inuyasha sighed.

Once that was done they were shoved through the doors of the lab. Rukia looked around and smiled. "I can go home soon.."

"I'll get my heart back.."

"I'll get my courage... I mean.. Kagome!"

"I'll get my brain back.. and then my body and my brother's.." Ed smiled.

A small girl burst in behind them.

"My name is Hinamori! I am challenging you to a pokemon battle!" Hinamori cried, pointing at Rukia.

"Uhm.." Rukai grimaced, "Ed..I choose you!"

"WHA!" Rukia pushed the screaming Ed out into the middle of the room.

Hinamori narrowed her eyes, "Hitsugaya I choose you!"

She shoved the short person out into the middle of the room. He rolled his eyes.

"Hitu hitu..." He sighed.

"Ed...Ed...Edward.." Ed stated, unsure of himself.

"Hitu..hi.. FUCK THIS HINAMORI!!" Hitsugaya got up., "You told me there would be free beer, Gravy covered fries, an abundance of syrup, and cake!! HINAMORI THE CAKE WAS A FUCKING LIE!!"

Hinamori cried, "Glados lied!"

She pulled out her portal gun and blasted a hole in the wall.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Hinamori shouted, stepping through with Hitsugaya.

Rukia shrugged. "Anyway.. the wizard."

"You mean professor!"Ichigo stated.

"Yeah great way to get us sued.." Edward whispered.

A giant head erupted from the centre of the room. "This is Professor Farnsworth, at the moment we are off saving the galaxy from one of Ry's many screw ups, leave a message at the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as possible..."

Rukia sighed, "We missed him.."

Edward nodded, "Now I'll never get a human body, or remember my alchemy... or get a date with Winry.. the best I can do now is Sheska."

Inuyasha sighed, "I'll never get Kagome back from Naraku!"

Ichigo sighed, "And I'll never find my heart.."

Rukai wiped back the tears. "I need to go home ot him... I miss him so badly.."

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't remember..the longer I stay here the less and less I remember about him and my home.." Rukia cried, "I can remember his face... just faintly.."

"I..can help you..." a faint voice muttered.

Rukia looked up and saw a lazy looking boy.

"My name is Shikamaru, I'm from leaf. I spend a day here when I walk to Sunagakure..." he stated, "I know where the professor keeps his bag.."

Rukia smiled, "Really!"

"It's mostly filled with doomsday devices... but I'm sure there is something in there for you guys.." He walked off and returned with a bag. he rummaged through the bag and pulled out a book.

He handed it to Ed.

"Alchemy for dummies.." Ed whispered, "Hey, thanks..

"As for your memories.. they'll return... and if you take the straw out of your clothes... you'll feel more comfortable.." The boy droned.

Ed nodded, "I have to get back to Resembool!"

He ran off, leaving the three to their wishes to be fulfilled.

"Dog boy, the courage you seek is at the Pallet town pound... looking for you.." Shikamaru stated.

Inuyasha nodded, "I'm coming KAGOME!"

Thus only Rukia and Ichigo were left.

Shikamaru shrugged, "There really isn't much I can do for you two.."

Rukia nodded, "I see."

"Please, you haev to help me find my heart!" Ichigo stated.

Shikamaru shook his head. "What you seek has been under your nose this whole time..."

he looked down and spotted Rukia.

"Ru-Rukia?" He asked, his face turning silver to a more lively flesh colour.

Rukia smiled, "I-Ichigo!"

She stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. He turned back into his normal human self and hugged her.

"I found my heart.."

"and I found my home"

(awwww cliche!)

Anne (A.K.A. Tennantfangirl and to some...God) Woke with a start, her head spinning. She grabbed a glass of water from her trunk (which makes a lovely side table thanks) and downed it. She wiped at her head then rubbed her eyes.

"That was possibly the weirdest dream I've ever had!" She stated, getting up and heading towards the kitchen to refill her glass of water. She sighed after filling it up and went back to her room.

Her younger sister (who will remain nameless -Cough- GRACE -cough- looked up at her in question.

"What did you dream about..?" the younger occupant inquired.

"ahh the usual..." She muttered, sighing.

"Told you not to eat that half pound of Chocolate!" Her other sister (on the top bunk) commented.

"Shuddup you!... it had almonds..."

THE END

TRUE STORY!

What I learned! I can't spell: Remember, and, disappeared, or Tsunade...

Pisshh...

Anyway! Whomever is the 400th reviewer gets to give me their idea of a perfect chapter! Though I can't promise you I'll write it perfectly! Anyway! yeah so review! and... eat pie! tish muy deliciouso y bien!

This is like the longest chapter I've ever written for this story

(longest thing I've ever written was well over 10,000 words.. but that was for school... it was a scifi story.)


	41. Kurosaki Camping cookout extravaganza

Title: Kurosaki Camping Cookout Extravaganza!!

A/N: I'd like to congratulate Artificial Life Creator for being reviewer number 400!! Artificial life Creator now has 100 points added... (and no.. I don't keep track of my points... leave me alone) and this chapter is especially for Artificial Life Creator :D YAY! seeing how ALC hasn't responded to my well thought out and beautifully written PM I decided I'd just type up this real quick and pateitnly wait for a reply!! Oh btw my computer broke... again... so it may take a short bit for me to get you new chapters... so hang tight!! life sucks ne? Oh and thank you to TokyoEbara, who will be doin some fanart :D TokyoEbara gets 100 points!! YOSH!

Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors... i had to do this quick... hehe not allowed on dads computer till he gets a job

"Welcome, Third daughter of mine!! To the annual Kurosaki Camping Cookout Extravaganza!!" Isshin shouted, clearly proud of the fact he managed to pull everyone in the Kurosaki household out to the camp out. "Of course last year my beloved son didn't want to come!! So we had to go on without him!! But now that you, my third daughter, have joined us... my son has suddenly become more than willing to attend!! Ahh MASAKI!! I CAN SMELL IT IN THE AIR!! OUR CHILDREN ARE IN LO-"

"You know how much that creeps me out old man!!" Ichigo responded with a kick to his father's large and annoying face.

Rukia smiled at Isshin with her sweet innocent school girl demeanor. "Thank you for inviting me to your camp out Kurosaki Isshin"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, can we just get this thing over with??"

Ohhh.. my son!! Something back home that you're waiting for? Secret lover perhaps?" Isshin asked, his eyes hopeful. "Poor Rukia's heart must be breaking!!"

Rukia wiped a fake tear from her large violet eyes. "Why.. Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed and walked off, "I'll be looking for a place to set up.."

"Ichi-nii, get a spot without rocks please!!" Yuzu mentioned, "big enough so that Dad's tent can be next to Karin's and mine!!"

Ichigo grunted and held up a hand to signal his understanding.

Rukia smiled once more and turned to the remaining Kurosakis. "So what's this camping thing all about anyway?"

"AHWAH!!" Isshing shouted, his face displaying utter shock. "RUKIA YOU'VE NEVER CAMPED BEFORE!!"

Kon, who was still strapped in the Kurosaki family car (courtesy of Yuzu) rolled his beaded eyes. "Ha keep acting old man, you know full well Nee-san isn't who she says she is..."

Yuzu turned her head.

"Oi!, Yuzu what's wrong?" Karin asked, noticing Yuzu's troubled expression.

"Oh, I thought I heard something." Yuzu stated.

Kon began to sweat.

"Don't be stupid, Yuzu, the only thing in there is that dingy stuffed animal..." Karin stated, sending a glare in Kon's direction.

"Oh so that's what camping is.." Rukia stated, looking slightly less puzzled.

Isshin nodded vigorously. "Yes!! Now go tell my son what you've learned!!"

Rukia nodded, running in Ichigo's general direction. "ICHIGO!!"

Ichigo threw the last of the bags down and looked at Rukia who was standing breathless before him.

"Ichigo!! I learned what camping is!!" She stated, "It's sleeping on the ground!!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "That's what my dad taught you?"

Rukia nodded, "Yes, it's sleeping on the ground outside!"

Ichigo sighed, "i suppose that's the general Idea behind it..."

Rukai smiled, "You humans find the most seemingly boring things fun..."

"You don't find the Kurosaki activities fun?" Ichigo asked, kneeling to unzip a bag.

"No that's the thing!!" Rukia stated, "I love all of it, your family some how knows how to make things fun!"

Ichigo smiled slightly. "You sure love them, don't you?"

Rukia's eyes widened momentarily. She looked away. "I..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes in jest. "You don't have to answer that, Rukia.."

She nodded, keeping her eyes at the ground. "It's true though..."

He smiled, "Rukia, help me with these tent.."

She smiled weakly and got to her knees. She would attempt to help Ichigo with these 'tent' things.

"and that, my dear children is how you make babies.." Isshin concluded, smiling at his young daughters.

Yuzu clapped her hands, "so there really is a huge factory!! i told you Karin!!"

Karin rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "che.."

"let's see how my other children are doing!!" Isshin shouted, running from his younger children.

"ICHIGO-ouf!!" Isshin was kicked in the jaw,

"The tents are up, old man.." ichigo stated, bored.

"i'm so proud..." Isshin cried.

"Oi, Ichigo... there are only three tents..." Rukia stated, pointing out the miscalculated number of tents, there should have been four.

"Ah, misfortune!!" Isshin cried, "i suppose You and Rukia will have to share a tent!!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Some how I feel as if this were planned.."

"Or you and I could always share," Isshin stated, smiling.

"Rukia, put your stuff in the tent..." Ichigo stated, "I'll be in later to help you with your sleeping bag.."

"OHHH!!" Ishin cried, "LOOOVE!!"

Ichigo kicked him once more, "Shut up, old man..."

"Oh. Kurosaki Isshin," Rukia smiled, "This meat in buns is delicious.."

Isshin smiled, "Thank Yuu and her amazing American recipe websites!!"

Rukia nodded, "The hamburger is delicious.."

Yuzu smiled, "hai, thank you Rukia.."

Ichigo stood with a yawn, "Thanks for dinner, Yuzu."

"Tired already, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked.

He nodded, stretching.

"But, you'll miss the ghost stories..." Isshin stated, moving a light under his chin.

"Ghost stories?" Rukia asked.

Ichgo sighed and walked off into the night.

"Hai, It's rumoured that around these parts," Isshin stated, "a man broke free from a curse that bound his soul to an old house. Once his soul was free, he jumped from body to body. Each time his soul would over whelm the body and the body would ro, just like the man's soul had long ago... all those centuries he had been bound to that house. It is legend that his lover, Marie, was a witch. She found that her love had been looking through her books, curious as to why a young woman like Marie would read so much. That was when he found the body of Marie's father, Henry. His body had been stripped of all his flesh... aside from the flesh on his ghostly pale face!! She had eaten her father for she had also been biten by a werewolf. After the man broke free he found out that Marie was still alive, after all those centuries. She had moved into a new house in Karakura, much like our clinic. Her lover had hunted her down and scared her back into the woods, where he was most powerful... and he had killed her!!" Isshin smiled at the look on Rukia's face. "Her soul now roams the woods and the house... looking for her next human meal and looking for her lover... the boy who killed her... the one with the orange hair."

Rukia stood up, her knees shaking. "Thank you, for the story. I'll go to bed now!"

She ran as quickly as she could to the Tent she shared with Ichigo. She unzipped it and jumped into her sleeping bag.

"Rukia?"

"WHAT!"

"Why are you shivering like that?"

"It's cold..."

"How was the ghost story?"

"It was lame..." Rukia lied.

"Ah, I see.."

Rukia nodded in response. "Good night, Ichigo.."

She continued to shake, her eyes wide open. Ichigo sighed as she listened to her shaking. He slipped from his bag and stood over Rukia. Rukia felt an overwhelming presence behind her. She turned slwoly to see an orange haired boy.

"DON'T KILL ME AND MAKE ME EAT HUMAN FLESH!!" Rukia cried, putting her arms up in a defensive position.

Ichigo smirked, "Rukia, it's only me.."

Rukia laughed nervously. "Oh, Hi Ichigo..."

"You're not cold... are you?"

"No.."

"You're scared... aren't you?"

She nodded, afraid to openly admit her shame. when morning came she coudl always deny that she had nodded, that the darkness had played tricks on her mind.

Ichigo knelt to her level and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"I-ichigo..." Rukia responded, shocked by his tender actions.

"Shh.." He whispered, leaning in, "Just relax and sleep.."

Rukia nodded.

"There are no such things as monsters..." Ichigo stated.

Rukia pouted, "Stop treating me like a child, Ichigo."

"Well you're acting like one.." ichigo stated in defense.

"Shut up.." Rukia growled.

"Screw this, /i try and be nice and you treat me like shit.." Ichigo stood, "I'm going back to bed.."

Her hand grasped his, "Stay awake.. just a little longer.."

Ichigo sighed and sat down cross legged. He pulled Rukia's head onto his lap and began stroking her hair. "Hurry up and fall asleep..."

She nodded, "Hai"


	42. I should've done an Doug Adam's joke!

Title:

A/N: I dunno why, but I've adopted a love for the Kurosaki children I invented... all Five (yeah I have a funny image in my head from the number of kids they have.. if I could draw I'd draw it for ya'all) I know you haven't met kid number five. There is Eimei the oldest, Raikou and Kaji the twins, Kai the second to last... and I can't tell you the latest one... because that'd be like... evil sin! Not really.. but you'll meet him/her in this chapter.!

* * *

"I really don't see why we do this each year.." Ichigo muttered, turning right at the stoplight.

Rukia shook her head, "My brother gets lonely, you know how much he enjoys seeing us."

"You mean how much he enjoys the thought of castrating me.." Ichigo muttered.

Rukia glared, "Might do us some good, considering."

"I told you I would only buy this car if I could fill all the seats," Ichigo stated, taking a left.

"Five kids is a bit extreme Ichigo.." Rukia muttered.

"Be quiet the little satanists might hear you," Ichigo whispered. "and they'll find out our plot to sell them to Byakuya."

"IS THAT WHY YOU'RE TAKING US THERE!" A front-toothless Eimei shouted, her orange pigtails moving wildly with her sudden action of grabbing her mothers seat from behind.

Ichigo sighed, "We would never dream of selling you..."

"Yeah," Rukia stated, smirking, "We'd have to pay the fool to take you off our hands.."

Eimei glared, much like her mother, "I dare you two to try..."

Ichigo chuckled, ever since he and Rukia had their first kid he felt a sense of fulfillment, that was why he wanted so many kids. They made him happy.

"We don't need too, we already paid Uncle Byakuya to take you from us.." Rukia stated.

"WHATNOW!"

"Be quiet Eimei, you'll wake Isshin..." Ichigo scolded.

Isshin, their youngest son slept soundly in the back seat, snoring lightly, feathery tufts of black hair moving gently with his soft breaths. Eimei had turned eight that year, meaning that Ichigo would soon be turning twenty-nine. Kaji and Raikou were too into the latest issue of Shounen jump to even bother, they were about five, smartest in their classes. Raikou's black hair and amber eyes searched the pages for adventure whilst Kaji's fiery hair and eyes stayed glued to heroic figure on the page. Kai was bouncing up and down in the seat next to Eimei's colouring in a Chappy colour book, his dirty blonde hair (much like Yuzu's) strewn about in a messy manner and his violet eyes grinning.

Ichigo made one last turn and pulled into an upscale apartment building. He turned in his seat and faced the monsters. "Okay kids, you know the rules, no jumping on the furniture, no yelling, no candy for Kai or for you Raikou, no touching the artwork, no shoving knives into outlets...Eimei, no fake seizures...Kaji Raikou, no jumping on Byakuya, no repeating what mommy says about me and vis versa, don't talk about babies, don't ask about Rukia's parents or Byakuya's for that matter, don't touch the shrine.. don't even go in that room!, Don't talk about Hisana, Lip gloss isn't really food, don't listen to what Byakuya has to saya bout me... it's all lies, and please... Kai for the love of god... don't say any of the curse words uncle Renji taught you..."

The kids nodded obediently. Eimei opened the sliding door of their minivan and jumped out. Ichigo and Rukia got out and assisted the other children from their seats and went inside the building. They sat in the elevator among the high class citizens of Karakura, each snooty person muttering about the massive amount of children on the elevator. Kai found that shoving his finger up his nose caused one of the women to smile and another to gag, he found the differing reactions interesting.

The Elevator stopped at the top and the children swarmed from the elevator.

"Please, don't run!" Ichigo shouted, his words lost to his children.

Rukia just smiled and shoved the toy bag into Ichigo's arms.

Eimei pounded on the door, shouting her uncles name. The door swung open, revealing an ominous figure. Eimei grinned.

"Uncle Byakuya!!" She shouted, throwing herself at her uncle. Byakukya caught the child with ease and hoisted the girl onto his shoulders.

The twins secured themselves to their uncles legs, laughing. Kai stood there, taking in the surroundings of their uncles never changing apartment.

Rukia sighed when she saw what her kids were doing to her brother. "I can't thank you enough for taking care of them Ni-sama, you have no idea how much this means to Ichigo and I."

Byakuya nodded towards his sister and glared at the Orange haired Shinigami.

"I take a day off my duties each year so you can do this, Rukia, I wouldn't want you to loose your seating.." Byakuya explained.

Rukia nodded, "We'll be back before nine tonight, Urahara will phone you when we get back to Karakura.."

Byakuya nodded.

Rukia bowed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

The two departed and Byakuya shut the door to his apartment.

"Children, what should we do today?" Byakuya asked, his voice monotone.

Eimei grinned, "Can we play Shinigami and Hollows?"

"No fair!" Raikou shouted, "You always get to be the shinigami!"

"Pish, who hear knows kidou chants?" Eimei asked, raising her hand.

Byakuya raised his as well.

For the hell of it, so did Kai.

Raikou glared," Well, who hear cans see souls?"

Kaji and Raikou both raised their hands. Eimei glared. Byakuya kept his hand in the air.

For the hell of it, so did Kai. Isshin giggled.

"How about I make you some food, and then we speak with Hisana?" Byakuya asked.

The kids grinned and nodded.

A half an hour and two boxes of candy later the children stood before the small shrine set up to honour their uncles deceased wife.

All the children were calm and quiet, listening to their uncle speak. He finished talking and let the others take their part in the conversation. Eimei read a poem, Kaji and Raikou spoke of their future plans to become shinigami. Kai had drawn her a picture, and Isshin just giggled.

After that they played a rousing game of Life, Kai emerging the winner, Byakuya loosing (and not on purpose). Who knew four year olds could be so good with money?

After that they watched anime on their uncles big screen, commenting on the artwork.

"I love Kubo Tite's art work.." Eimei stated, smiling.

"I dunno," Raikou stated, "I'm more for Masashi Kishimoto."

Byakuya just sighed and endured the painful drama filled animes.

Another box of candy was consumed and a game of twister was played, Byakuya being the spinner. Kai won. Who knew four year olds were flexable.

Yet another box of candy was eaten, causing mayhem as the mass amounts of sugar finally took effect on the small children. Tag and Hide and go seek took place during this time. As the games went on Byakuya suffered a hair pull, a shin kick, three bruises, and a bite that would require stitches later on.Eimie bumped her head, Kaji was sure he had broken his wrist (he really only hit it hard), Raikou bit her tongue, Kai stubbed his toe, and Isshin learned how to blow spit bubbles.

Rukia wrung her hands, "You think they're okay?"

Ichigo sighed, "They'll be fine, just go talk to Renji, he said he'd be here to come back with us."

Rukia sighed, the gate would open soon and Renji was nowhere in site.

"It's just like him to not show up.." Ichigo growled.

Renji came running and stopped before them. "Sorry about the wait, old man Urahara asked me to bring him some supplies from Soul Society."

"Like?" Ichigo asked.

"Well there are some hair products you just can't buy in the real world..." Renji stated.

They all smiled and stepped through the gate. As Rukia departed the shop she waved goodbye to Renji, Urahara, Urruru, and Yuroichi. (Jinta had already moved out after his marriage to Yuzu Kurosaki, much to Ichigo's shouts of anger and death threats. Karin's marriage he was okay with, because he trusts Toshirou with his life.)

They drove off peacefully towards Byakuya's a quarter past ten. They frantically made their way to the apartment. Rukia opened the door to find the children asleep all over the living room and Byakuya passed out on the couch. She smiled at the blood on the handkerchief wrapped around his hand.

She sighed. "Ni-sama"

* * *

A/N: So this chapter was more ByaRuki sibling like love than IchiRuki love... hehe but yeah.. you gotta love Byakuya, I'm sure deep down he'd love his nephews and nieces... even if they are Ichigo's..

Anyway the image I had in my head and found hilarious earlier kinda looks like this..

Ichigo with Kai on his shoulder, Eimei attached to his back and peeking over his other shoulder, Kaji and Raikou one attached each of their fathers legs, and Isshin under his arm. And he's wearing a t-shirt that reads "I'm with stupid" with an arrow pointing down.

I know.. I have an odd sense of humour.. live with it.


	43. Protective father

Title: Protective father much?

A/N: I cannot tell you how peeved and depressed your author is right now! So your author has like I think four well written chapters of her story "Toxic" sitting in her files somewhere... but her brother installed linux and now the only way she can get her files is if she's an administrator... Her brother happens to be an asshole and only made himself an administrator... not even her father gets to be one (and her father is like the computer expert!!) so here she stands.. unable to get to her files.. and her brother refuses to put in his password so she can access the files until she tells him what she needs to retrieve. Well your author is a stubborn bitch who doesn't think she should give a reason as to why she wants to access HER OWN FILES!! It makes no sense. She's depressed because reality like to sit on you when you least expect it.. like an invisible Elephant. she's slowly starting to see reality and it's pissin her off. She really really really wants to go to Japan.. but the fact of the matter is she can't afford it.. and bumming the money off her parents would make her feel selfish... even though it's her biggest dream... that's all it is... a dream...

and now.. your author shall cry!

--

moving on.. she has a new pole up.

And she'd just like to state that when she undergoes severe mental stress... she doesn't like to be herself... so she types in third person... it makes her feel better...

--

ok now for what you really want to read...

* * *

Eimei Kurosaki, sixteen years old. Daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki captains of the Goetai thirteen. Top of her classes, top in the school, top in the nation. Kidou master and Shinigmai in training, immense spiritual pressure. Added with long dark orange hair with a slight curl to it and deadly indigo eyes.

She was the perfect child.

She was tall like her father.

But short (tempered) like her mother.

She was on the debate, improv, theatre, soccer, karate, and swim teams.

It baffled people where she could find the time.

She visited soul society every other Thursday for training sessions with her uncle.

She was on student council.

She had joined the anime, art, theatre, science, and math clubs.

Weekends she worked at Urahara's shop learning from the best.

She was a girl of many talents and was envied by many.

Tonight however she had thrown her responsibilities and future aside to act like a normal teenaged girl.

She asked her parents if she could go out Friday night.

"Absolutely not." Ichigo huffed.

Rukia sighed and leaned back in her chair, it certainly would be a long night.

"Why the hell not?" She asked, her dark eyes flaring with an angry intensity.

"Because I said so." Ichigo argued.

"That's not even a valid reason!" Eimei yelled, throwing her thin and artistic hands into the air.

"You want a valid reason?" Ichigo asked, "Because I said so!"

Eimei tightened her hands into fists. "Why!!"

"Because he's.." Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Because he's what dad?" Eimei asked, approaching her father.

"Because he's a quincy that's why!" Ichigo stated.

"Racist." She whispered, She glared at her father, "It's your best friends son! You can trust him, you know where eh lives!"

"I also happen to know that his father could easily kill me in more than fifty ways... with only using his hand!" Ichigo stated.

Eimei rolled her eyes, "It's because his hands shoot arrows.."

"I know.. that was the point I was trying to make.." Ichigo stated.

Rukia got up and headed to the kitchen, "I invited your father over for dinner."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" both Ichigo and Eimei shouted. "HE'LL ONLY MAKES THIS WORSE FOR ME!"

Rukia sighed, if only they could see they were two peas in a pod. Both were too stubborn to let the other win.

"Rukia, ell our daughter she will not be going out with that boy!" Ichigo order.

Rukia put her hands up in defense, "I'm not getting involved in your petty fights Ichigo.."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "See if I help you next time you need a good screw!"

"You wouldn't last a day without me.."

"I could go more than a week."

"You wouldn't make it an hour, knowing I was waiting for you.."

"You would wait.. and you'd be cold."

"Oh but sweetie.. I'm so very hot right now.."

Eimei covered her ears."Mom dad please! Kid in the room!"

Rukia smiled, Ichigo did too. "Never have sex Eimei, and never have kids.. they'll ruin your life.."

Eimei glared at her father, "gee thanks.."

Rukia smiled at Ichigo before heading to their kitchen.

Ichigo turned to his daughter. "No is no and that is final. You have school to think about Eimei, you can't grow up thinking that you'll be a shinigami... you need a fall back plan. you can't live in Soul society..not yet at least.."

Eimei sighed, "Dad, I already have a ten year plan and more than twenty colleges around the world begging me to enter.. I'm good.. I doubt one night with one boy could change my life."

"You'd be surprised Eimei..." Rukia stated, poking her head in front he kitchen "One night with your father and I got you... and had to drop out of school."

Eimei sighed, "Yeah mom, but I'm responsible."

Rukia glared, "Watch your words young lady... for they may be your last."

Eimei rolled her eyes, "Dad, it's just Ryoku Ishida... he's on student council. I thought... hey he has supernatural parents... I have supernatural parents... lets get together and talk about it over coffee."

"You're too young to be drinking that death in a cup, I know.. I'm a doctor... it stunts your growth." Ichigo stated.

"Dad, look at me.. I'm five feet ten inches... I think I'm good." Eimei argued, "Dad, come on.. he's a nice guy.."

"He's Ishida's son."

"I thought you two were friends.."

"NEVER CALL THAT POMPOUS GIRLY BOY MY FRIEND!"

"Whatever Ichigo, deny it all you want... but you know our daughter it right... why else would you have lunch with him on Thursdays... and why else would you two work on the same projects in your little.. medical.. labby thing.." Rukia cut in.

Eimei pointed a finger at her dad, "There ya go! I could end up really liking Ryoku and marrying him... he'll probably be a doctor... we'd be rich... because.. I'll be an investigator... and make cash too... we;d be financially secure. Our kids would be like... super genius and super powerful... Quincygamis.."

"NO ABSOLUTELY NO!!" Ichigo shouted pointing at his daughter. "NO MARRIAGE, NO DOCTORS, NO GENIUS BABIES, AND ABSOLUTELY NO QUINCYGAMIS!! It would be a sin against nature..."

"Ohh.. and since he's Orehime's son... he's probably got some crazy power from her too!" Eimei stated, "Thinking it through.. he'd be the most logical spouse choice... and I think I'd like my children to mate with Chad's grand children.. the power would be off the charts! Seeing how I'm part Shinigami part Viazard.-"

"Don't call me that.."

"He's part quincy part freak girl.."

"Don't call her that.."

"Chad's got that crazy arm and his fiance is pretty damn hot."

"I'll pretend you never said that.."

"your great grand children will be super strong and super sexy.."

"your logic is horribly flawed."

"I have to call Mahou!" Eimei ran up to her room, shutting the dor loudly.

Ichigo sighed and fell back on the chair.

"This is why you handle things... isn't it?"

Rukia walked from the kitchen and nodded, "Yeah.. now she's going to have sex.. and kids.. and totally ruin her life... like I did when I decided to marry you.."

"Funny!"

* * *

A/N: There shall possibly be a part two of this chapter..

Sorry if it was odd... and not really romantic... but face it people... every parent has this exact (well close enough) conversation with their children. I've never been on the receiveing end of one of those things (because I've never been on a date.. I know LE GASP.. some one as pretty and as witty as your author is should be able to get a date... but your author is also insane.. on many levels... so yeah) Still.. I wanted to make a chapter on this.. because... yeah.. it is part of having kids... being a father.. I'd assume Ichigo would keep his eldest daughter sheltered... as well as his youngest son... and totally ignore the kids in the middle (I know this.. I happen to be the middle child...)

Anyway... yeah... the next chapter... Ithink I'll make sexy... and evil... it'll be like those devil costumes XD...

enough... from me... have a good night!

-your author is currently trippin on cough syrup-


	44. How I met your mother

Title: how I met your mother

A/N: the second chapter to the last one.. will be coming soon.. This however.. has Fanfiction's favourite kids... Eimei, Raikou, Kaji, Kai, and Isshin. :D Things seem to be looking up for your author :D... She has a new Fic.. to rid her of writers block... it's kinda working. :D It's IchiRuki and all shiny and whatnot... anyway... also your author's father got a nice high payin job :D. and uhm... she made some really cool graphics the other day... she does commissioned AMV's, wallpapers, banners, Avatars, and signatures for fun.. so she's been goin a little crazy on her computer :D... anyway enjoy.. and remember DON'T PANIC

The Kurosaki children sat around their father, all wide eyes awaiting their bed time story. Ichigo sat in his large chair with Kai on his lap. Eimei and Raikou sat on the floor before their father, Eimei braiding Raikou's long dark hair. Kaji was seated on the coffee table, swinging his still short legs in the air. Rukia stood at the door from the living room to the hallway with Isshin in her arms, slowly rocking him to sleep. Ichigo leaned back in his chair,setting his socked feet on the coffee table next to his son.

"Dad..." Kaji complained, "Your feet stink."

Rukia smiled, "You should know better than to sit on the coffee table."

Kaji jumped down and joined his sisters on the floor, making a point to poke Raikou in the ribs.

"Jerk.." She whispered.

"Ugly.." He countered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Eimei paused. "Dad, tell us how you met mom.."

Ichigo smiled and looked over at his wife. She shrugged, their kids already knew about shinigami and Soul society. It was hard to keep a secret with such inquisitive children, especially when both their parents were active shinigami.

"Well... I can certainly tell you it wasn't like most people meet." Ichigo started, "She broke into my house..."

"Ichigo.. that isn't fair.. I had no idea you could see me.."

"That's still breaking in.."

She rolled her eyes.

"Right through my window..." Ichigo stated, "One moment there's nothing.. the next she's using a binding spell.. and drawing on my face."

Raikou smiled, drawing was a habit she had taken up. She wasn't the usual artist, her artwork usually involved magic markers and Kai's stomach, back, legs, arms, neck, and face. Kai didn't mind.

Rukia scowled. "You told me my art work was terrible.."

"I could never lie to a pretty woman.." Ichigo stated, trying to get on her good side.

"You thought I was hideous when we first met.." Rukia stated, not buying Ichigo's story.

"Who told you that?" Ichigo asked, his eyes narrowing. "I've always thought you were beautiful. Even that time after you and I got drunk and-"

"Shut up.." Rukia warned, pointing a finger at her husband.

Ichigo smirked. "Where was I?"

"Mom.. and her sucky art.." Kai muttered, grinning.

Her husband and second youngest were so much a like it scared her.

"Right. Well she came because of spirit pressure... so huge she couldn't hear or sense any hollows in the area..." Ichigo grinned, "I've always had a large spirit force..."

"Wow!!" Kai stated, his eyes wide.

"His ego doubly so.." Rukia muttered.

"Hmm?" Ichigo asked, looking up at his wife.

"Nothing, Ichigo.." Rukia stated in her uber sweet voice. At that note Ichigo decided to take silent offense.

"Anyway, that was the second time I met your mother. Our first meeting we both were trying to save the spirit of a little girl. She thought I couldn't see her, She swept down and killed a hollow right in front of me... I have to tell you, your mother looked so beautiful in that moment.." Ichigo stated, smiling.

Rukia smiled slightly too.

"When did you first realise you loved mom?" Raikou asked.

Ichigo went stiff, he never had told Rukia the moment he fell in love with her. She looked at him expectantly, waiting to hear as well. Ichigo sighed and looked around the room at his small, soon to be fatherless children. "If I tell you, your mother will kill me..."

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me, either way you're dead..." Rukia commented.

Ichigo sighed. "I don't recall exactly when I fell in love with her, but I realised I was in love with your mother the moment she walked out of my life..."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "How long have you loved me Ichigo??"

Ichigo grinned, "I gather I fell in love with who you were, in a friendly way, the moment you stabbed me..."

"You stabbed yourself..." Rukia stated, narrowing her eyes further. "But when did you fall in love love with me...?"

"I told you, I can't pin a date... but i know it was before that night. I remember as you ran away from everyone... to leave with Byakuya and Renji, how much it hurt to think I'd never see you again..."

Rukia narrowed her eyes to the point her look could kill him. "BAKA!! IF YOU HAD JUST SAID 'I LOVE YOU' IN THE FIRST PLACE I WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!! I WOULD HAVE BEGGED TO BRING YOU WITH ME OR SOMETHING!!"

"Excuse me, I was sort of dying and I couldn't get a word past your shouts!!" Ichigo stated.

Their kids had never heard of their parents first separation. The thoughts baffled them.

"What were uncle's Renji and Bya doing there?" Kai asked, eyes wide.

Ichigo grinned, "They came to pretty much kill the substitute Shinigami and take your mother away to be executed."

Rukia frowned, "In the end they saw the corruption within soul society and how cool your father is and decided to join him in his quest...THE END!!"

Ichigo grinned and lifted up his kids into his arms. "Now children, it's bed time.." Rukia nodded and went to put Isshin in the crib upstairs. The other children obediently went to their beds to sleep, Kai lagging. he paused and looked up at his dad.

"When I grow up I want to be just like you dad..." Kai stated, rubbing his tired eyes. "I wanna be a shinigami, I wanna be tall, I wanna be smart, I wanna marry a woman that pushes me around, and I wanna be old..."

Ichigo sighed, his kids really were weird.

Rukia grinned and picked Kai up. " It's time for bed, Kai."

He nodded and squirmed from his mother's grasp before running up the stairs and into his room. Ichigo sighed and leant against the wall, blocking his wife from leaving. "What are you doing tonight?"

Rukia grinned, "I have a few ideas.."

She leant forward and kissed her husband. " I was thinking I'd take a bath, read, call Byakuya, and then sleep."

Ichigo groaned. "You always take the fun out of a romantic evening.."

"Ichigo, you just told our five kids about how we met. You mentioned what you think of my art and the fact your now best friend and my brother tried to kill both of us at one point.." Rukia stated, "It's not exactly the thing to get me turned on.."

Ichigo grinned, "How about this.." He leant in and whispered in her ear.

She sighed, "Only if we get a professional to do the roofing next time... I'd rather pay someone to fix the roof than pay someone to fix your ass..."

"Deal.." Ichigo stated, picking his wife up into his arms. She smiled lightly. This was her plan all along. String him along until she got a great night and a roof that didn't leak.

He loved her for as long as he could remember and she felt the same. They had lived and loved each other, raised kids together, gotten married, and had bought a house. All of this, Ichigo had thought, would have never happened, had it not been for the night he met her. The mother of his children and the woman he always loved.


	45. Tonight

title: Tonight

A/N: been a while, this is the first part in a series of one shots, I hope it's okay. Uhm... there is a new poll on my profile... check it out..

* * *

Rukia threw her things hastily into the suitcase, tears spilling down her face. She'd had enough. She wiped them away from her eyes and looked around the bedroom one last time before jumping out the window. She ignored the pain in her heart and kept running through the rainy streets of Karakura. She wanted to cry so badly.

Ichigo sat on the couch, running a hand through his orange hair. She hadn't talked to him that day. They had been pulled thin. He loved her more than anything, but they continued to fight. He stood and looked out over the empty living room. He sighed and walked upstairs to see his room dark and empty. A tear fell from his eye. It killed him that they were falling apart. He loved her. He took a deep breath and punched the wall, leaving a dent. It mad him angry that he could hurt a woman he loved so much. He knew he couldn't live without her.

He jumped out the window to pursue her. The rain pelted down his face and neck. The cold empty rain mirroring his soul at the time. He knew that she was his life, everything about her kept him breathing, kept him fighting. He knew where she was headed. Rukia had a one track mind, she was going to see Renji, her best friend. He knew what an idiot he was being. They had known each other so long and he had never told her how he really felt. He knew that this had put a strain on the relationship. He wanted her to know, but feared what she would think. Over the years he had drawn himself away from her, eventually cracking their relationship into pieces, tonight would be the night that would make or break them.

She didn't want to stay here with him, she hated him. She loved him more than life itself. He was her oxygen, her rock, her shelter. But the past few months he had grown distant. She had thought things would get better, that they would get closer, but he drew away. She knew it meant he didn't love her. She also knew that she could never stay with some one that could never love her. It would hurt so much, the pain in her heart as she looked at him. His stunning hair, warm eyes, and the depth that lived with in each of his looks. He was her thoughts first thing in the morning and her last thoughts as she lay trying to sleep.

Her hand hit firmly against the door to Urahara's shop. A familiar hand grasped hers. She bit her lip and turned to face him.

There he stood, in all his painful glory. He was panting heavily from running. He was soaked head to toe, drips of rain falling from his now flat locks of fiery orange. His amber eyes looked deeply into her violet eyes, they screamed out the pain that his heart was feeling so. his lips were drawn into a thin frown, displaying his obvious unhappiness. He towered over her, not saying a word, just looking at her. Her black hair now soaked, sticking to her pale face at odd angles. Her violet eyes wide with fear and watered with tears. Her yellow sundress dripping into the puddles of the street, making sounds louder than the rain, sounds of the desperation this evening called for.

"Rukia." He breathed, his voice strained and raspy.

"Ichigo.." she replied, her voice filled with sadness and pain.

"I'm so so sorry.." He whispered, his voice weak and vulnerable.

"You didn't do anything.." Rukia stated, looking away.

Ichigo's free hand went under her chin and made her face look towards his. "Exactly."

Rukia averted her eyes.

"I should have said something.." He whispered, leaning in slightly.

"What are you saying Ichigo?"

"I'm saying that, when you left, when I saw the empty room and the note you left on my desk, I realised how foolish i've been." He stated, placing his forehead against hers. "Rukia, a girl like you, comes along once in a lifetime, some one like you is impossible to find, I could search a thousand years, hell all eternity and I'd never find some one that could come even close."

"Ichigo, talk is cheap." Rukia stated, "Just tell me."

"I love you." He whispered, placing a kiss against her lips, the cold rain pouring down on them. A tear slide slowly down her cheek, but no one would ever know as it mixed with the rain. The heavens cried a thousand tears upon their flesh connecting his heart that was grounded to hers that seemed to soar away. Bound forever by the rain, that never wished to see them part.


	46. The Symbolic Plum Branch

A/N: Second installment of the previous chapter, I'm basically writing these after a song inspires me. Last one of "Fall for you" by SecondHand Serenade. This one, I dunno how it got in my head.. but it was inspired by like a song that has the complete opposite feeling of this story, "Three cheers for five years." By Mayday Parade...

* * *

A gentle knock came at the door, almost silent. Just like the man knocking, afraid. He didn't want to talk about it, he was afraid his words would rest silently against her ears. Ever since the two had met, it seemed like his words had slowly become mute to her. Thus he hesitated to waste his breath on telling her how he felt. He had a duty to her, because he loved her, to tell her about thinking twice. He never again wanted her to feel the pain that he had to live with each day, the memories that haunted him. As someone who cared for her deeply, he had to tell her, even if it was only to reassure himself that she was making the right decision. That she had heard his side of the story she was about to embark on.

"Come in," her soft voice whispered, causing his heart to stop. He knew he had to do this. "Unless its you Ichigo! You should know better!"

He could hear the laughter in her voice faking as anger and disappointment. He could hear the smile that gently worked its way onto her lips. He could hear all the hope for the future in her sweet voice.

"No, it is me."

He could hear a pause in her step, and he could hear her breath catch.

"i didn't think you would come." came her soft response from beyond the door. He could clearly hear the sound of tears building up in her eyes.

"I wouldn't miss today for anything."

He could hear the clog forming in her petite throat, she wouldn't utter a word in response to his statement. "come in." She called, her throat raspy all of the sudden, as if tears were fogging her violet eyes.

He stepped in, quietly. Today was sacred. He looked around the small room, all the curtains had been drawn, only a few lights lit the room, casting a romantic dim glow throughout the off-white room. A large amount of flowers filled the room everything from daisies to lilies rested in lovely arrangements across the room. One stood out though, filled with the loveliest roses and wildflowers, resting gently in a vase, waiting to be cradled in her gentle arms.

The September rain gently fell outside, the sound almost soothing.

"What is it that you want?" She asked from behind the screen.

He could see a blurred silhouette of her small body, and the gentle ruffle of clothes being removed and being placed gingerly over the top of the screen.

"I wish to speak with you."

"About Ichigo?" She could hear pain and anger in her voice, not masked by humour nor was it lying beneath the words.

"Yes."

"You can't stop me." she whispered, her voice soft yet demanding.

"I have no intentions of doing so."

"Then why are you here?"

"To show you support, and to tell you a story."

"what story is this?" she asked, her voice filled with question.

"About my wife."

"I've heard this one." Her voice was filled with pain. The pain of finding out the truth and the pain of being lied to all these years.

"This one is a different story."

"Then tell me, I'm willing to listen, as long as it is the truth."

"It will be the truth, I never intended to lie to you before."

"Yet you did."

"Only at her wish."

"You make your own choices in life, people don't do that for you."

"I keep my promises, if I hadn't, you would be dead right now."

"I'm aware of that, but I wouldn't be alive without him either."

"He's changed you."

"He changed you too."

He could see her struggling behind the screen, trying to pull on her clothes.

"When I was married to my wife, it was perhaps the greatest and happiest time of my life." he began, "Five years of joy, the memories will always haunt me. When she died, I felt so empty and angry, I felt cold. The memories burn and scar me, they hurt me right down to my deepest bone. The break my heart, shatter it into pieces invisible to the naked eye."

"Must have been why Ichigo readily called you heartless." it was a joke, but it stung him deep down to the core.

"Every moment of every day I think about her, and how she died. I think about how much she had meant to me, and to be snatched from me like she had, It killed me. It still does. I do not wish for you to feel this pain that I feel each day," He stated, gently fingering the object he held in his hand.

"It's too late for that, I've already had so many fond memories with Ichigo. If he were to be taken now, I would still feel the same pain you do now. I want to enjoy each moment I have with him, this way we can. This way I can show him how much I do love him. It's too late, I'm sure, to call this off and runaway just so the memories won't sting. no matter what I do, they always will." Her voice called, soft and teary. "That is why I must do this."

He thought over her words, the object in his hand symbolic gently telling him to fight. Still she made more sense than he ever could. He thought over the memories and realised he would never trade them in the world. He would never take them back just so he would never feel the years of pain he felt now. "You argue a good point." He stood, placing the gift on the table beside her flowers, "But if he ever hurts you, i won't hesitate to kill him all over again."

"I understand, Nii-sama." She whispered, the sound of a zipper sounding after.

"Remember Rukia, I do love you. Even if I think you are making a big mistake, I will always be by your side." He stated, opening the door. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I'll be counting them." she whispered.

"Goodbye, Rukia Kuchiki." He whispered, shutting the door. He came face to face with Kurosaki Ichigo himself.

"I hear what you were saying to Rukia." Ichigo stated, buttoning and unbuttoning his cuff link.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." he muttered.

"I just want you to know, I will stand by her side until she breathes her very last breath. Not till I die, never till I die. I plan on staying by her side until she dies, because it would be unfair if I were to go first and to leave her alone and empty. I'd gladly suffer your fate, Byakuya Kuchiki, if only to spare her" Ichigo stated bravely.

Byakuya nodded, "Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki, just remember, the longer you stay with my sister, the more i will grow to respect you."

"Stop foolin, Byakuya, I know you respect me." Ichigo laughed.

Byakuya's mouth twisted into a slight grin. "Perhaps that much is true."

"Hey, I'll see you there," Ichigo stated, walking down the hall.

"I'll see you there as well." Byakuya stated, taking a seat outside the dressing room door.

Rukia stepped from behind the screen, smoothing out her dress. She smiled sadly at the object her brother had left on the table. She gingerly lifted the object and placed it in with her flowers. people would see her today, in her dress, with her flowers. They would see her tears as she stood beside her brother and walked with him. They would see the end of old things and the beginnings of the new. Most importantly they would see a single plum branch, full of blossoms, as she walked down the aisle and started her new life as a Kurosaki. A plum branch symbolizing all that is, was, and ever could be. Symbolizing the the promises kept between husband and wife, and vows never to be broken. Vows forever kept, forged in love.

* * *

A/N: Anyway just watched that episode where Byakuya tells Rukia, in the English dub, I didn't like the choice in VA for Hisana... but meh, its all cool with me ya know :D


	47. Mother's day

A/N: So I was reading the Lyrics to the new Bleach end theme (Current Japanese episodes) and I sorta startin wondering... what do you think of the interpretation of the song with the credit video? For me (being hopelessly IchiRuki) I see it as Orihime accepting her loss for Ichigo's heart... but then another half is like... pish whatev its all about her lovin him..pish dunno... i think too much into these things... anyway.. here is the story I've taken so long to write.

* * *

Ichigo poured over his college text books, eyes tired and red. Rukia sat on the couch on the other end of the room, reading her own text books. Ichigo sighed heavily and tapped the desk with his pencil.

"Hey, Rukia.." He muttered.

She perked her head up in question. "hmm?"

"I was wondering," He whispered, almost to himself, "if I could borrow your Psychology homework..."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Just need to see if my answers match.."

Rukia got up and left the room. "No thanks, Ichigo.."

Ichigo sighed, Rukia was being really rude the past few days. He shut his books and stretched out, eyeing the clock on the apartment wall. It was eleven, which meant Renji would be home soon to claim the couch. Ichigo stood and gathered his books before dropping them into his book bag. He shut off the table lamp and walked out of the room into his own. He slipped into bed beside his wife and pulled her close. "Rukia.."

"Sleep, Ichigo, I'm too tired for that.." She muttered, snuggling into her pillow.

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes and relaxed. Sleep took him quickly and before he knew it Rukia was up and running. Ichigo sighed as his wife kicked him in the face on her way to some unknown part of their home. He sighed and sat up before moving to see where she went. Rukia came from the bathroom, a weak smile on her face. "Ugh, last time I eat Orihime's cooking."

"Kurosaki Rukia!!" Orihime called in a sing songy voice, "I made you breakfast, chock full of vitamins and proteins!!"

Rukia sighed and looked at Ichigo apologetically, "I'll have to eat it now that she's gone through the trouble of making it.."

"I don't get that, lately she's been feeding you the oddest things... ad everyone else gets the normal stuff... and by normal i mean slightly tolerable.." Ichigo stated, "Why is that?"

Rukia shrugged, "Because I told her I was having stomach problems, she says a well balanced diet helps regulate upset stomachs.."

"ahh I see." Ichigo muttered, walking into the kitchen. Orihime grinned wearing a frilly white apron made for her by her beloved Uryuu.

"Rukia! I made you fish bacon with chocolate sauce!!" Orihime cried, shoving the plate into Rukia's face.

Rukia turned green and ran from the room.

Ichigo sighed at the sad look on her face. "I'm sorry Orihime, she just hasn't been feeling all to well."

Orihime nodded, placing the plate on the counter. "She's been liked this for three weeks, I think it was the spinach strawberry rolls from dinner around that time.."

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't think that would last all too long. To me it sounds more like a classic case of.." Ichigo paused. "I'll be right back." He turned down the hallway and walk towards the bathroom.

"Rukia.." He whispered, coming in to see her leanign against the toilet.

"Hmm?" Rukia asked, her eyes glazed over.

"Have you been...are you.." He didn't know how to put it delicately.

"What Ichigo?" Rukia asked, dark circles beneath her eyes.

"Rukia...three weeks ago..." Ichigo muttered, "That was around the time we.."

Rukia's eyes widened. "You aren't saying what I think you're saying."

"Well, it's a possibility." Ichigo stated.

"I'm too young.." Rukia muttered, fear growing in her stomach.

"Hey these things can happen at younger ages." Ichigo stated, "Don't act too surprised."

"What are we going to do Ichigo?" Rukia asked, feeling sick again.

"Well, I'll be by your side through it all.." Ichigo stated, rubbing her back.

She nodded. "Of course you will, it's half your fault."

Ichigo swallowed, "But if you want to end it, we can do that too."

Rukia looked at him in shock.

"I mean they have clinics and centres for this sort of thing..." Ichigo muttered.

Rukia felt sick just thinking about what Ichigo was insinuating.

"Whatever your choice, I'll support you.." Ichigo stated.

Rukia felt like crying. "This can't be happening.."

"I know..." Ichigo muttered.

"I can't-" "You can't-" they stated at the same time.

"possibly be." they said in unison

"An alcoholic." "pregnant."

Ichigo paused. "what now?"

"What!" Rukia cried. "You think I'm an alcoholic??"

"That's beside they point! You're pregnant!" Ichigo shouted.

"Why would I be an alcoholic?" Rukai asked, angry.

"Well, you're just... you had a rough childhood." Ichigo stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"BAKA!" Rukia shouted, hitting the back of his head. She stood, leaving the room in a huff.

Ichigo sat on the bathroom floor, confused. He stood up and ran. "Rukia! Wait!"

She spun around and looked at him. "What?"

He grinned goofily. "We're gonna be parents..."

Rukia froze before letting a sad smile cross her lips. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Ichigo crossed the distance between them, laying his hands on her stomach. "Now repeat after me.. BOY"

Rukia laughed, "So you want a son then?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Well, a girl would be good too. Of course I'd shelter her more than my son."

Rukia smiled. "Ichigo... we're gonna be parents.."

"Yweah.." He whispered, pulling her close. "I love you.."

"I love you too." Rukia whispered.

-Nine some odd months later-

"I hate you Ichigo Kurosaki.." Rukia whispered as the Doctors washed off her newborn baby.

"Mister and Misses Kurosaki, I'd like you to meet your baby girl." The Doctor whispered, placing the red faced pink bundle into Rukia's arms.

She sighed and looked down at the child in her arms. Ichigo walked over to where his homicidal wife sat in her bed. He gently ran his fingers through the feathery soft orange hair of his new child.

Rukia looked at it with interest. "You sure this is ours?"

"Yeah, she's ours.." Ichigo muttered, smiling softly.

"It's kinda ugly.." She stated in confusion, "Shouldn't this be cuter?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo answered.

"Sad thing is, I hear they get uglier as they get older.." Rukia stated.

Ichigo nodded, "I hear after a few days they look more human.."

Rukia nodded. "Hmm... What should we name her?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"You know, if you squint, she doesn't look half bad.." Rukia stated.

Ichigo nodded, "You're right."

"Hmm.." Rukia sighed, "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight.." Ichigo muttered, looking at his watch.

Rukia smiled, "Valentine baby.."

Ichigo nodded, "I suppose she's your gift to me.."

"I suppose so.." Rukia smiled, she lifted the baby up into his arms. "Say hello to your daddy.."

Ichigo smiled, "I never knew what my father meant all those times he talked about wanting to protect us... but now... I think I know why.."

Rukia smiled.

"Hey, little kid, I'm your.." Ichigo swallowed, "I'm your dad.."

Rukia grinned.

"I promise.. no matter what happens... I'll be there for you.." Ichigo whispered, He looked down at his wife with more love in his eyes than she had ever seen. "Thank you.."

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY RUKIA!!" Orihime burst in, holding a backet of assoreted foods.

Rukia grinned. "Not quite, but soon.."

Orihime laughed. "How's my lil baby!"

Rukia took the baby from Ichigo and showed the small child to Orihime who squealed in delight. "Ohh Kurosaki's she's precious! What are you naming her!"

"We haven't thought of a name yet.." Rukia stated, gently running a finger down the smooth face.

"Isn't this just glorious Ichigo! You're a father now!" Orihime shouted, "and soon you and Uryuu can talk about daddy stuff and Rukia and I can set up play dates."

Rukia nodded, noting the huge belly Orihime sported. Only a month till her child came into the world as well.

"Eimei.." Rukia whispered, holding the child close. "I'll name her Eimei."

"I like the sound.." Ichigo stated, grinning, "Eimei.."

Rukia nodded, smiling at Ichigo.

"I can't wait till Uryuu and I have our baby boy!" Orihime cried, hugging herself.

Uryuu stepped into the room, nodding at Ichigo.

"So you know the sex of the baby then?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, but Uryuu is One hundred percent sure it'll be a boy!" Orihime grinned, laughingly.

"Yep, and we'll call him Ryoku, a nice strong name." Uryuu stated, slipping his hand into his wife's.

Rukia smiled, nodding.

"When can we have the next one?" Ichigo asked, forgetting the traumatic events of Rukia's labour.

"Never.." Rukia grit out, "One is enough!"

Ichigo smiled, "Two?"

"One!"

"Three?"

"One!"

"Five!"

"Three!"

"DEAL! not Takesie backsies!" Ichigo called.

His wife frowned. "I swear to God, more than three and I'll castrate you on the spot!"

Ichigo nodded, "Fine by me..."

Orihime cheered. "How many do we get Uryuu?"

"How ever many you want..." Uryuu stated, making Ichigo scowl.

"Fifty it is then! We'll need a big house!"

Uryuu sighed and gave Kurosaki a sympathetic look.

"Whipped." Ichigo laughed to himself.

"What was that?" Rukia asked, looking up.

"Nothing.."Ichigo stated, smiling.

Uryuu glared and mouthed, "Whipped." in return.

* * *

A/N: Those of you who don't know what Whipped is I'll tell ya. It's slang for "Your woman controls you, ha ha" my friends taught me that, because I'm pretty much not... hip like that yo...

Anyway this was supposed to be done on Mother's day... but my mother wouldn't let me on to finish it... :p XD... so yeah...


	48. Another closet case

A/N: You author writes from freezing Utah! Yes, it may seem like a desert, but it's actually a very bad place to live. It's spring, which means it should be warm, but May gets rainy and hot... it changes day to day... so I'm wrapped up in a nice red blanket, typing up a nice story for you all!

I got this idea from school, well uhm.. I wouldn't say from... I'd say in school. I was doing this chemistry thing, (which was totally more like alchemy) where we took a zinc solution and placed a penny in it, the copper bonded with the zinc and created a fine layer of zinc, like a coating, then we put it over a bunson burner, melting the copper into the zinc that made the copper zinc alloy known as brass, but it looked gold :p it was nifty. Anyway that has nothing to do with anything (Side from the fact I felt very alchemist like because I had my Edward Elric watch with me at the time) Just got the idea while my teacher wrote notes on the board.. so here it is!

--

Title: Another closet case.

Ichigo scowled as he pulled the covers over his thin lean body. The soft blue draping over him gently, she could just make out the shape of his long legs beneath the soft bedding. He sighed and leaned back, scowl still in place, folding his arms behind his head and placing them on his pillow, the soft feathers morphing to fit the shape. The blanket was pulled to his waist, everything else clear to the eye. His wife beat rode up slightly, revealing his toned abdomen. Her fingers danced against their place on her blanket, pretending to run them gently along the firm muscle. his amber eyes looked to her, glaring slightly.

"I don't get you." he muttered, sitting up and getting a clearer look of the woman staring at him.

"What is not to get?" she asked, snapping out of her dream like daze, the visions of his toned arms wrapping tightly around her and his lips caressing the delicate skin of her neck. she wondered when she had started thinking such thoughts concerning him.

"Why you're in here." He stated, swinging his legs over his bed and placing them gently on the cool floor.

"Because, Karin and Yuzu think I'm sleeping over at Inoue's." She stated, fluffing her pillow.

"Why did you lie to them?" he asked, standing up.

"Well I couldn't very well say, 'HEY Yuzu Karin! I'm gonna go sleep in your brother's closet if that's all right!?' I'm sure that would fly real well with them and wouldn't be in the last bit awkward." She pouted, folding her arms across her small chest.

Ichigo stepped forward, stretching. He had planned on reading tonight, but then she had come in through his window, grinning.

"I mean to say, why are you in here?" He asked, stepping up to the closet, putting one hand on the wall, the other on the open door, blocking any escape, he leaned in slightly, their faces very near.

"Because, it's weird sleeping in their room all the time," Rukia stated, blush creeping on her cheeks, her eyes cast aside. "Karin snores."

Ichigo chuckled softly. "Nice excuse."

Rukia looked up, her violet eyes aflame. "If you don't believe me, then leave me alone!"

She grabbed the handle to pull it shut but Ichigo's strong arms and hands, that she so very much longed to be touched and held by, kept her from accomplishing her goal.

"I sortof believe you," he stated, a slight grin on his face.

Rukia felt an odd sensation, he only smiled around her. "Ichigo?"

"hhmm?" He asked, looking at her.

"Why do you only smile when I'm around?" she asked.

Ichigo stumbled back, blush on his cheeks. "Not only when you're around!"

Rukia grinned and pulled the door shut.

"No fair!" Ichigo cried, hitting the door, he could hear snickers from the other side of the door.

"You really shouldn't get so flusters, Ichigo," she slid the door open slightly, grinning, "I'm only a girl!" she slammed it before he could reach it.

"Yeah call yourself that all you want! We all know the truth." Ichigo shouted, walking over to his bed and throwing himself beneath the covers and grumbling.

Rukia grinned, she would never tell him the reason she slept in his closet was because of the security it offered her on rainy nights much like this one. It was warm, and it covered her, it was comforting, much like she imagined his arms would feel like. In short, when she thought about it, it was because she knew Ichigo was always just right there. in the middle fo the night she could look out and see him sleeping and know he was alive and still with her.

'Because," She whispered more to herself, "You're always on the otherside of that door."

"Am I now?" Ichigo asked, sliding the door open.

Rukia sat up, her violet eyes wide. "I-ichigo.."

He grinned, leaning in, "I promise you," He whispered into her ear, making goosebumps rise along her neck. "I'll always be there."

He pulled back and smiled lightly, "And I'll always smile for you." He ruffled her hair gently, "Midget."

Rukia glared, "you ruined it."

"Tell chappi to stop ruining things and maybe then I'll think about it." Ichigo stated, getting back into his bed.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

Ichigo smiled softly, "Why is it that the thought of me just behind that door comforts you?"

Rukia smiled softly and shut the door.

Ichigo grinned and whispered to himself, "Thought so."


	49. Battlefield

A/N: Okay another rainy fix inspired by a song, this time it's All time Low's cover for Umbrella, sorry Rihana (did I spell that right?) fans... I like the cover better :p. I actually (after the long awaited chapter fifty) plan on using a few more All Time Low songs... :p. I'm also doing my first Bleach AMv.. Memories of Nobody... because... I can.. yo. :p.

I want ideas people... what do you want in chapter fifty! I'll do anything I can do... yeps.

also I have a new poll... so yeah :D

Only fifty more chapters to go I suppose... well fifty one... whose counting.. other than myself..

the best ideas... will get points... I promise.

one day... before I end this.. I may even tally up them points yo... :D

* * *

Title: Battlefield

The war had been over for such a long time. Rukia knew this. Yet she sat in a battle field. Rain poured around her, filling the area around her with puddles. A tear ran down her cheek. It seemed that the world would continue to turn and fight. The storms would continue to rage, violent and painful to those who stood in the center. The storm was the war she constantly fought. Even if it were shining brightly outside, inside her heart was crying out.

Another drop of rain fell across her face, mixing with the salty tears that already graced her cheeks. Her black hair stuck to her head and neck, water pouring from the ends down her slender neck.

It was raining more than ever now.

She had been stupid. Her heart was torn in two, and she knew a thousand ways she could have prevented this feeling. The feeling of her soul being torn in two by opposing hurricanes. Did she have a duty to her friend? Or a duty to her heart? Which one should she follow? Was he really worth loosing a friend over? Were two broken hearts the cost she was willing to pay for her own happiness?

She couldn't help but wonder, in the end would it all be worth it.

A tree let a heavy drop roll from it's tender green leaf, letting it dance momentarily through the air, the feeling would have been breathtaking, before it hit the fountain beside her in a deafening thud. One amongst the many that continued to drip from the tree. Every single tear, more painful to hear than the next. Her knees were pulled to her chin, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She looked into the calm fountain, shut off because of the excessive stormy weather. It had filled with rainwater, the surface calm, much like herself, aside from tiny ripples that occasional drops would make.

A chain reaction.

The epicenter being where the drops hit and spreading out. Like a knife wound to the heart, the blood quickly pouring and spreading out over the pure shit fabric of his shirt. Like a bite from a snake, the pain radiating in every direction. Or like a heavy decision, starting in the mind and spreading out from there to the heart.. the soul.. the conscience.

She stood, her legs shaking as the days memroeis played violently through her mind.

_"Kurosaki-kun.." Orihime whispered, her hands wringing together._

_Ichigo stood beside Rukia, both looking at the timid girl in question._

_"I uh.." Orihime sighed, looking up, "Can I talk to you alone?"_

_Rukia nodded, a small smile on her face. She waved to Orihime and walked down the hall, her eyes never leaving the two. She turned the corner, still within earshot. She knew it was wrong, but she needed to know what made Orihime so upset. Rukia and she were dear friends. If it had to do with Ichigo, then she had to hear. She needed to know what the stupid jerk had done this time to hurt Orihime. She would certainly teach him a lesson when they got home._

_"Kurosaki.." She whispered, "I... how do you feel about Kuchiki?"_

_Ichigo stepped back in shock, face red. "Why is that important!?"_

_"gomen, Kurosaki-kun.." She whispered, her eyes down cast. "But it is.."_

_Ichigo rubbed th back of his neck. "Uhm.. she's a dear friend. We're very close.."_

_"Friends.." Orihime muttered, hair falling across her eyes. "But do you love her?"_

_"wHA!" Ichigo asked, more red, "NO! I mean! What does that have to do with anything?!"_

_Rukia couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed._

_What Orihime had done next triggered a chain reaction in Rukia's heart. She stood on her tip toes slightly, her body brushing lightly against Ichigo's. He was frozen in time as her lips gently caressed his. _

_Rukia had run at the moment, not wanting to see what happened. Part out of feeling like a peeping tome, the other out of feeling like her heart had shattered._

Here she stood, her legs shaking, her arms wet, her tears falling. She laughed bitterly at her reflection. Her dark hair messy and wet, her cheeks bitten red by the cold wind, her uniform soaked head to toe.

She sighed tiredly she just needed going home.

Perhaps she would've avoided this heart ache if she hadn't fallen for the stupid boy.

She wrung out her hair and let it hang limply after. Memories so painful, of her time spent with him.

_"I thought we were comrades" She whispered, feeling low._

She bit her lip, feeling the blood spill forth.

_Blood poured from his grin, the one she had only seen in pictures up till then. "I promise.. I'll always be your friend."_

Was friendship even enough now?

All she thought about was him these past few months since the end of the Winter war.

_"Whatever, you couldn't care less about me." Rukia huffed, jumping out the window._

_Ichigo rolled his eyes and stuck his head out the window. "I made that promise.. I intend to stick to it!"_

Ichigo looked around the wet rainy park where he had last seen Rukia. His umbrella keeping back the rain that wept so easily on the dry earth.

"Inoue, why?" He asked, looking at the small trinket Rukia had given him in a flush.

_"Here.." She whispered, throwing the wrapped gift at him._

_He opened it and grinned. "Thanks Rukia." A small pocket watch lay in his hands, inside was a picture of the team. "Merry Christmas."_

Why had she kissed him, with Rukia just around the corner. He knew Rukia, if something was bothering Inoue she would have to know. If it had to do with him, she needed to know. She always needed a semi-good reason to beat him senseless.

_His hands pushed the overly soft girl away. "Inoue.."_

_"Kurosaki-kun?" She asked, eyes full of fear of rejection._

_"I'm sorry.." He whispered, "I'm... so sorry." And before he knew it.. he was looking for her, umbrella drawn._

Then he saw her, standing before the fountain.. sopping wet.

She sucked in a heavy breath then let out a heavier sigh.

Suddenly the tears stopped falling.

She looked up to see his grinning face. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall. For some reason she hugged him. He hugged her back the best he could, the umbrella still in his hand. Tears stained his shirt and he couldn't help but feel weak when she cried. He didn't know how to mend her broken heart.

"I'm sorry, Rukia.." He whispered.

She looked up, and took in a deep breath. "Go to Inoue."

"Why?" He asked.

"She loves you.." She whispered.

"Yeah.. she does.." Ichigo stated, grinning. "I don't know what happened to her to make her think a guy like me could be worth her time."

Rukia felt a smile tug at her lips. "and?"

"If my being with her... makes you upset," He whispered, "Then I suppose... I can't let fancy things like dating come in between us."

Rukia frowned. "I can't trade your happiness for mine.."

"When you're happy.. I'm happy." Ichigo stated. "I couldn't possibly be happy if your sad."

Rukia blushed.

"Happy together.." He stated.

Rukia smiled. "What about Inoue?"

Ichigo frowned. "She's a nice girl.. but she's not my type."

Rukia nodded.

"Rukia... I promised you... I took an oath... that I'd be your friend forever." Ichigo explained. "No matter how rainy it gets."

Rukia pulled herself tighter to his chest.

"I'll never stop being here for you. Even if you loose everything... I'm one thing you won't." He stated. looking down. "That is what Comrades do."

Rukia smiled softly. "Thank you Ichigo."

"Don't thank me.." He stated. "I'm just doing what I promised I would do..."

"No matter.." She muttered. "I'm still thanking you."

"I can think of a few ways.." He stated, grinning.

She punched him. "You ruined it."

"I always do." He grinned, that grin she had only seen once before, on that rainy day where blood and promises spilled forth on a different battlefield.

At the end of that bloody day he had won both wars, against Aizen and for her heart.

But she had a feeling he had won one of things long before then.

It just took a little longer for her to find that out.


	50. Keigo Battle Waitress

Chapter 50

A/N: Sorry I kept hating my ideas.. this one however.. seems good enough. My first writing involved Urahara and some necrophiliac fun time.. which i thought was inappropriate...

* * *

Keigo awoke with a start, his eyes blurred from sleep. He sat up painfully, his large breasts weighing him down. He looked down at his chest and held back a scream. Since when was he a woman. He stood up and walked to the mirror. The horror in his eyes quickly changed to lust as he looked over his curvaceous body. He grinned.

"Hell, I'm hot.." he walked to his closet to get dressed when he realised that he didn't have any girl clothes. He pulled open the closet and felt tears come to his eyes. "Oh my God!!"

Lolita maid dresses, skimpy waitress uniforms, gothic lolita, innocent school girl, sailor dresses, cosplay outfits, and his dream of dreams... Bunny girl uniforms.

He cried and pulled the skimpy bunny girl outfit on, placing the ears gingerly on his head. He cried when he looked in the mirror. "I'm so beautiful!!"

--

Mizurio sighed. "Was I in this magnificent dream of yours?? Asano?"

Keigo nodded, lunch being shared amongst friends. "yeah everyone was." He shoved a sandwich in his mouth. "Even you Ichigo!!"

Ichigo sighed in pain. "Please tell me I'm not!"

"That would be lying Ichi!!" keigo squealed. "This my friends is a tale of Heroism, love, romance, traitors, and of course... pretty ladies."

--

Keigo went to his regular job, holding a sign by the cabbage at the local grocers, it was only part time next to his other job.. but he took it seriously. The men would gaze at his beauty, the women scowl as they pulled their husbands away. Cabbage would sell that day and he would take home his meager but important pay.

He lived life the way is happened, little did he know, as he skipped home in his bunny girl outift, that a deep lingered hatred followed his presence.

Keigo arrived home just in time to catch his dashing land lord leave the apartment building.

He wore a tailored suit, probably italian, a pair of smart glasses covered his sharp amber eyes that seemed to gaze into your very soul, his shoes were shined, and a peek of purple came from under his suit, probably his fancy silk shirt. But aside from his great body, money, and big business, he had one thing that drove all the women crazy, orange hair.

"Kurosaki!!" Keigo screamed in joy, glomping him.

"Hello Kiego.. how very nice to see you.." Ichigo stated, making sure he got off his back safely. "I was just heading out on a date.. I'm going to see my wife.. Rukia at our favourite place-"

--

"WAIT A SECOND!!" Ichigo shouted, anger on his face, "I AM NOT MARRIED TO THAT MIDGET!!"

"My dream, Ichigo, my subconscious dreams it up.." Keigo explained, "and my subconscious thinks you love her..."

Ichigo turned his back to mope in silence.

"anyway!!"

--

"How nice, Kurosaki-kun!!" Keigo stated sweetly.

Ichigo adopted a dreamy look. "Yeah... I am one lucky guy... she sure is something.."

--

"I'd never say that.." Ichigo bit.

"MY DREAM!"

--

Kiego went up to his apartment and changed into his favourite skimpy nightgown. He grinned at himself one more time before going to bed, not knowing of the danger that lurked just outside his door.

He awoke the next morning rejuvenated and happy. "Off to work!!"

He changed into his waitressing uniform, little to his knowledge.. he'd never make it to work.

He skipped merrily to his front door only to see a note slipped under it. He bent down adn picked it up with a grin.

_Dear human girl Kiego,_

I am not a pimp... if you're afraid of that...

nor am I after your life.. for that matter

I merely wish to express my feelings for you

I do not feel any sort of undying hatred for you

if that's what you think I feel

in fact it is the opposite.

i only wish to know if you feel the same.

Meet me before you go to work,

as an innocent battle waitress,

at the old abandoned creek

next to the haunted house

in the bad part of town

I don't want to kill you

because... I love you...

-Love mysterious stranger with no ill intent towards your life...

Keigo squealed.

--

"Don't you think that love note is a little suspicious??" Mizurio asked, picking at his chips.

Keigo shrugged, "didn't seem threatening or suspicious at the time.. but now that you think of it..."

--

Keigo skipped to the old creek and waited in the fog for her lover. "I wonder if it's that Mizurio, or maybe that dashing Sado... Or even the goddess twins.. Orihime and Rangiku. Perhaps Kurosaki!! Maybe he plans to leave the goddess Rukia for me!! Oh the tragedy..!"

--

"I'd sooner marry Rukia, and let her bear my children than even think of you in any romantic way.." Ichigo scowled.

"SO you doo love her!!" Keigo shouted.

"Love who?" Rukia asked from where the girls sat on the roof.

"No one!!" Ichigo stated, blushing.

--

"Oh the tragedy!!" He cried.

"I've been looking for you.." a cold voice called.

Keigo turned around and screamed.

Before him stood a tall man, dressed in a white suit, glasses covered his sharp eyes, he wore a white hat with feathers along the rim, a silver cross around his neck, white shoes adorned his feet. He held a cane in his hand and his dark blue hair fell across his white face.

"Ishida!!"

--

Uryuu scowled. "Why am I the bad guy!!"

"You're a pimp to boot." Ichigo laughed.

"At least I'm not married to a tyrant midget!" Uryuu bit back.

"I'd rather be married to a Tyrant midget than be a pimp!" Ichigo scowled.

"Whatever.." Uryuu mumbled, "At least I have a cool hat."

"At least Rukia is pretty." Ichigo retorted.

--

"Ishida!!" Keigo screamed. "Why are you here!!"

"I've come to take what is mine.." He purred, running his gloved finger down Kiego's cheek.

--

"THAT IS TOO FAR!!" Uryuu cried.

"At least you get a nice cane.." Ichigo laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

--

Keigo pulled back. "I'm through with you Ishida!!"

"But you still have the powers I gave you, little miss." Ishida stated, grabbing Kiego by a curled lock.

Keigo cried. "Let go!! Please.. if you are going to take me.. be gentle."

--

Ishida scowled.

--

"be gentle.." Kiego whimpered.

"That is not what I desire.." Ishida stated, letting go. He turned away. "I desire the power I gave you.. back when you worked for me.."

Keigo looked away. "how?"

"Easy.." Ishida stated, turned back around, knife in hand. "I cut your eye out!!"

Keigo screamed adn started to run.

"I'll get you yet, Keigo!!"

--

"Kiego, that is by far the lamest dream ever.." Mizurio stated.

"It's not over yet!!" Keigo insisted.

--

once Kiego was a safe distance away he ran to the only person he knew could keep him safe. "Kurosaki!!"

Ichigo turned around to see a teary eyed, Kiego.

"Kiego, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, concern in his voice.

"I need help!!" Kiego cried. "I need a place to stay!!"

Ichigo frowned. "Look me and the misses are going through a rough patch... it wouldn't look good if I brought home a woman in a battle waitress uniform."

--

"You can't even keep Kuchiki.." Uryuu grinned.

"Shut up!! I could if I wanted.." Ichigo growled.

--

"I understand.." Keigo stated. "Thank you for listening."

Ichigo smiled sadly. "I have a friend, he's a wrestler by the name of Sado.. You might know him as.. 'The gentle right arm of the giant' "

Keigo nodded. "Yes."

"He can take you in." Ichigo nodded, "Just tell him Killer Strawberry sent you."

Keigo nodded and took the card Ichigo handed him before scampering off into the fog.

--

"Wrestler?" Sado asked.

"Don't worry.." Keigo stated, "we all know that wrestling is about as real as shinigami.."

Ichigo, Sado, and Uryuu all looked at one another.

--

Keigo arrived at Sado's just as the sun was setting. she knocked on his door and he opened with a smile.

"Killer strawberry sent me." Kiego stated.

"Come in, We've been expecting you.." Sado stated.

"we?" Keigo asked, stepping in.

"My sisters.." Sado stated, moving aside to reveal two scantily clad women.

Kiego's jaws dropped at the sight of Orihime and Rangiku dressed in almost nothing.

"Today is laundry day.. "Sado stated. "Sorry for any inconvenience."

Kiego shook his head. "no problem."

--

"Perv.." Uryuu growled.

Ichigo nodded.

Sado looked confused. "I'm Mexican.. they're Japanese.. that makes no sense."

"MY DREAM!"

--

Keigo enjoyed the rest of the day staring at Orihime and Rangiku as the washed clothes in the wash tub out back, splashing water at one another while giggling.

"Such a safe place."

A knock came at the door and Keigo answered only to drop his jaw.

Rukia came strolling in, dressed in a strapless red gown, her hair done up elegantly. "Kiego.. I've been looking for you."

--

"YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!!" Ichigo shouted. "NO ONE MAKES MY WIFE DRESS LIKE THAT!!"

"She's not your wife..." Uryuu stated.

Ichigo scowled. "Not yet.."

"what?" Keigo asked.

"Nothing.." Ichigo stated.

--

"Rukia!!" Keigo cried.

Rukia placed a manicured finger to his lips. "Shh... This is important.."

Keigo nodded.

"I'm a secret agent working against Uryuu. He's been cutting out the eyes of young women.. I need your help Battle Waitress!" Rukia declared.

Keigo sighed. "On one condition."

--

"Now..." Keigo stated, "you may be asking 'What condition was that?' I'll have to ask Ichigo to refrain from punching me."

Ichigo shrugged. "I'll make no promises."

keigo shrugged, "Well I can't skip it.. so my fate it my fate.. CRUEL MAN"

--

Rukia giggled and splashed Inoue with water.

--

Keigo figured the bruise wouldn't go away for a week.

"Pervert!!" Ichigo cried.

--

Rukia and Keigo set off, wishing farewell to the twins and Sado.

"we'll need to see one of my old friends first, Captain Hippy." Rukia muttered, "My brother's underling."

Keigo nodded.

Rukia drove them up on her super duper bike mobile to her brother's manor. "Renji.. I mean Captain Hippy!!"

Renji walked from a room dressed from head to toe in seventies garb, bandanna, flared jeans, goofy vest, peace sign, and of course tie-dye t-shirt.

"Yo." Renji stated.

Rukia nodded. "Captain Hippy! we need intel on the whereabouts of Uryuu!"

Renji nodded. "He's down by the Malt shop.. homies.."

Rukia nodded. "Thanks."

"Keep it real, sister.. keep it real!" Renji stated.

--

"Captain?" Ichigo asked.

"Hippy?" Uryuu finished.

"MY DREAM!"

--

The two made it down to the malt shop catching Uryuu getting a shake.

"Get him with your battle waitress powers!!" Rukia shouted, holding out her gun.

Keigo nodded and winked at Uryuu, knocking him out dead.

--

Then I woke up with a craving for watermelon..." Keigo stated with a shrug.

Ichigo sighed.

"I think it's a great idea for a book!" Keigo cried.

Ichigo scowled. "Yeah and I'm a gay ESPer.."

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. "You're gay!!"

Ichigo sighed. "No, I was just making a crude reference to another role that the English VA for me played.. remember.. you were there too... your VA played Yuki.. the alien... and Orihime's VA played Mikuru the time Traveler... and Tatsuki, Ururu, and Yuroichi's VA played the evil Dictator..."

Rukia looked confused. "You have got to lay off the crack pipe.."

* * *

A/N: and so do I!! Lawl


	51. Metaphorical Romance

Chapter 51

A/N: It never ceases to amaze me really.. how many of you guys read and love and review this... Seriously!! It kinda scares me that this story alone has more favorites and alerts than I do.. this is my baby I suppose... I had this idea since I started watching Bleach... so yeah... Lawl... Gosh seems like centuries since I started into anime.. hasn't even been a year yet.. yeah believe it! or not I only started watching anime back in August of 07 during the Naruto Hundo on CN... I was drugged out on cold medicine... and had a high fever... it amused me so I looked into other animes...

Bleach is by far my most favourite... :D

I just read the "Turn back the Pendulum" Chapters in Bleach... makes so much more sense to me now... kinda creeps me out some of the things... like Byakuya's behavior... scary!

LOL Okay... I found some of THE most hi-larious videos the other day with my sisters... anime based of course.. more than half are uhhhmmm.. FMA... because My sister likes Inuyasha but doesn't really like Bleach and I love Bleach but hate Inuyasha... we rarely can come to an agreement on animes... cept Vampire Knights, Paradise Kiss, Death Note, Blood, and of course FMA... mind you we both love the kiddie animes... like Hare+Guu and Azumanga Diaoh.. LAWL...

OKAY that was a long rant that lead to nothing... anyway.. yeah... "Ed on Crack" "Roy's name is Inuyasha" "Azumanga Diaoh 1985" "Inuyasha Bitch slaps Kagome" are just a few that tickled my fancy... Ohh and "Maes has a jar of dirt."

WARNING: this chapter contains metaphorical romance and fluff... as well as two loosely connected Ideas...

* * *

Chapter fifty-one:

Ichigo scowled as the teacher wrote the days assignment on the board, an assignment that all seniors had to do. Aptitude test his ass. He already new what he'd do in his life, all of it planned since he was a child. once he got out of high school he'd head to college in another town and occasionally stop to see his dad on weekends, then he'd go into medicine and become a doctor, doing an internship at the Karakura hospital so he could be closer to home, making it almost seem like he anted to be there, once he was done with that.. he'd tearfully tell his family that he was getting a job in another town where they needed him. He would become a big city doctor and make more money that he could spend. He'd marry a tall drop dead beautiful woman who would love and respect him, they'd raise at least one child and at most two. Of course he'd email his friends and family once or twice a year and visit every few years on a holiday. At fifty he'd retire to a nice beach community where he could fish and read all day long. His kids would be respectful and kind towards him and obey him. He'd of course get a job as a shinigami over in his town because Karakura already had more shinigami than it needed, and he'd never give up his shinigami powers.. not until he was too old to function as a proper shinigami.

His eyes traveled around the room and he saw Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime quietly conversing before class started, sure he would miss them, they were the only people who truly knew what it was like in the world, they understood his feelings as well. His eyes then fell on Keigo and Mizurio and of course Tatsuki who was nearby rolling her eyes. He would miss them as well, but friendships rarely lasted outside of high school, same with romances, that was why he never bothered getting into one. Then his eyes fell on Rukia who was walking down the isle a grin in her eyes that gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach... nothing akin to butterflies... nope... not at all. She was probably the only thing that kept him tethered here, after all she needed him... yeah she needed him.. not the other way around.. and certainly not because he felt anything beyond friendship for her.

Nope nothing beyond friendship.. not now not ever.

She took her seat beside him as the teacher started passing out the tests, explaining that they should answer what fit them.. not what she'd want them to answer.

"What is this test about?" Rukia asked, looking at the large packet.

Ichigo sighed, "It's basically a test that tells you what career path you should choose. From there you pick what college to attend and what classes to take. Then after you get your career you pick what towns you should live in.. where you will be needed, then from that who to marry and how many kids you can support on your pay. It basically helps you determine what life course you should pick..."

Rukia frowned and bit her lip. "I don't see the need for this.."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, looking at her in concern.

Rukia frowned even deeper, "Well it's not like I plan to live as a human my whole life... in fact after high school I plan to return to Soul Society and continue my career as a shinigami for Ukitake."

Ichigo felt something like his heart dropping, it wasn't like he felt disappointed that she would be leaving him... he figured it was something he ate. "Oh... I didn't know that."

Rukia shrugged, "How many shinigami do you know dropped their roles in Soul society and became human, got careers, and then started a family?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I suppose you're right..'

Rukia nodded sadly. "No one gets a second chance.."

"Ya know... Urahara-"

"Was kicked out of Soul Society..." Rukia stated, "I want to visit sometimes you know.. I have friends and family there.."

Ichigo nodded, looking at his booklet. "You have friends and family here too.. ya know."

Rukia nodded, "I'll visit. The way I see it I'll return to soul Society continue my education in Shinigami, get a nice high rank in the squad and maybe marry a nice noble. Of course I'll miss you and the others... I mean you guys really are the only humans who know what I'm going through... if you count Renji.. you're the only souls.. who really know me. I'll miss my human friends like Keigo and Tatsuki and the others... but really how many relationships last outside high school? I'll visit every few years.. maybe on holidays...and what family?"

Ichigo scowled. "Mine! We're you're family too Rukia... Yuzu adores you, Karin respects you.. Dad pretty much adopted you!"

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki.. if you insist on talking then take it outside!" The teacher screeched, the two obliged and walked out.

Ichigo glared at her as soon as the door shut. "As for the rest.. that is just stupid!! Leaving us for some stupid reason like marrying a noble and getting up in the ranks.."

"Honestly Ichigo.." Rukia growled, "You think I can keep up this charade that I have no attachments in the human world for long? If they found out that I want to stay here... they'll reassign me anyway. The way I see it is that I get as much time here in Karakura then return to Soul Society... so I can at least come back and visit."

Ichigo scowled.

"And don't tell me you were thinking something similar. I bet mister Shinigami-hot-shot Kurosaki Ichigo was planning on moving far away with some lame excuse that you're needed with your medical insight in some other town!" Rukia shouted, "and don't try and deny it, Ichigo.. I know you well enough to see that you'll keep running. That's all you do is run.. Ichigo... you want so badly to get rid of attachments and to leave the place that reminds you so much of the things you've lost. You're afraid that that thing inside you... will come out and take everything away! You can cover it up with happily ever after stories of big city doctors and super model wives... but I know how you really feel!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I REALLY FEEL!" Ichigo shouted, "AND YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT YOU ARE JUST RUNNING TOO!! BECAUSE LIL' MISS KUCHIKI NOBLE IS AFRAID THAT SHE'LL GROW A HEART!! SHE'S AFRAID THAT SHE MIGHT JUST HAVE REAL FRIENDS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A LONG TIME!! AFRAID SHE MIGHT JUST FALL IN LOVE WITH SOME STUPID HUMAN BOY!!"

Rukia slapped him. "Don't flatter yourself."

Ichigo grabbed his face where she hit him. "Stupid midget!"

"Carrot top!!" Rukia growled.

A moment of silence passed between them, afraid of what the future might hold.

"I'm sorry.." Ichigo muttered, head hung in shame. "I just..." He looked away, "I really didn't expect you to ever leave."

Rukia nodded, "You can't just expect me to stay here in Karakura while you go off, knowing that I'll always be here."

"I just wnat you to be safe..' Ichigo muttered.

"The safest place I can be is with you around..." Rukia stated, with a blush. "You and the others... you make sure I'm okay.. and you fight for me."

Ichigo frowned. "I suppose we should just forget about the future for now... and start focusing on the present."

Rukia sighed. "The present is based off the future and the past... what we do now... effects what we do in the future."

Ichigo shrugged. "Just for today then... let's get in there before Uryuu thinks you've castrated me."

"Why afraid you're boyfriend won't like you damaged?" Rukia teased.

Ichigo scowled. "Whatever.."

"You didn't deny it.." Rukia sang as they walked into the class.

They took their seats and began the test, both concentrating on the questions, even if they already had their future's set in stone... it was more or less to humour the teacher.

-a week later-

The teacher passed out the results, explaining that the test were only suggested career paths and that it didn't determined their futures.

The lunch bell rang and a certain group of students headed towards the roof for lunch.

"Soo Rukia!!" Orihime sang. "What does yours say?"

Rukia scowled at the piece of paper.

Ichigo grinned. "Not what you were expecting? does it matter Rukia...?"

Rukia shrugged. "Accounting.."

Ichigo laughed, his wallet new personally what Rukia could do with money.

Ichigo opened his with a similar scowl.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, "Ichi? Not what you were expecting?"

She ripped the paper from his hand and held back a laugh.

"Mine says professional chef!" Orihime shouted.

Uryuu pitied the girl before reading his. "SEAMSTRESS!!"

Ichigo snickered.

"I should consider a career in social work.." Chad muttered.

"Mine says I should be a model.." Keigo shouted. "I knew I was too beautiful for the rest of you!!"

"Don't let that get to his head." Rukia muttered, still looking at Ichigo's results.

"Tatsuki what about you?" Orhime asked.

"I should look into a career in sports.." She stated, knowing that would be her results all along.

"PERFECT!!" Orihime shouted, "you and I have the perfect careers!!"

"What about you Ichigo?" Uryuu asked.

Ichigo shrugged.." Nothing.."

Rukia laughed. "He should look into a career of acting."

Ichigo scowled.

"I didn't know you liked musicals!" Rukia laughed, looking through his answers.

Ichigo ripped the paper back. "It's just stupid tests.."

Rukia grinned. "Oh but Ichigo.. it determines everything.. what colleges you should go to... The university of Mimes would fit you!... and classes like How to act like you know how to act... and of course it determines where you should live.. I suggest Hollywood...and who you should marry... I hear is single again... and how many kids... think of outrageous names for your three to six kids.. and adopt at least one!"

Ichigo scowled. "Shut up... little miss accountant.. at least I get paid better.."

"Chill Ichigo.." Rukia laughed, "it's only a suggestion. I'm sure you'll get the life you want.."

Ichigo growled. "Whatever.."

-

The walk home from school was mostly in silence, the two thinking about what they should really do in life. It had nothing to do with the test, but rather their pre-planned ideas on what to do.

"You know.. maybe I'll stay in Karakura.." Ichigo stated.

"So you'll stop running then?" Rukia asked, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"I'll stop running..." Ichigo stated, "only on one condition.."

"What's that?" Rukia asked, stopping.

Ichigo stopped as well and looked at her. "If you stop running... and stay with me."

Rukia blushed. "What?'

Ichigo looked up at the sky. "You'll keep running unless I hold tightly to your hand and never let go. If I stop you'll stop. Though there is a chance you'll keep running and one of use will let go."

Rukia looked confused. "You want to hold my hand?"

Ichigo looked down. "It's a metaphor... for... letting attachments be attachments.. and keeping them no matter the consequences."

Rukia nodded. "I had no idea you could be that deep.."

Ichigo smiled. "I have my moments.."

"I have a metaphor for you.." Rukia muttered. "Sometimes the monster in the closet scare us so badly we don't tell anyone we hide it away until our fear makes us become isolated, we don't want the others to look in the closet because we don't want to scare them away, so we push them away. It's easier for us to deal with something we chose to do on our own free will than to deal with something they couldn't handle about us. Thing is.. if we let that fear of the monster grow.. if we don't tell anyone... we won't know how to fight it.. and in time.. the fear will take us over and we'll become some one we never wanted to be.. and in the end.. we become that monster."

Ichigo looked contemplative. "Rukia.. you're not a monster."

Rukia slapped his arm. "What I'm saying.. Ichigo.. is that your friends will accept you for who you are, hollow or not, and we can help you deal with it. Just let us in, trust that we won't be afraid of what we see. We can help you more than you can help yourself."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Stop running.."

Rukia nodded.

"One last metaphor.." Ichigo muttered. "If you let an opportunity pass you time and time again... it looses meaning each time... if you keep thinking that you won't be able to deal with the consequences of your actions.. then you'll never get past that one opportunity.. and when you've lost your last chance.. then you'll spend years regretting what you were too afraid to do. Of what could have been and what would have been to come. What I'm saying is.. grab at the opportunity when it first presents itself. I've let one pass me time and time again.." Ichigo stated, "I really will regret this one is I don't act on it now..."

"What opproritunity?" Rukia asked, "And that really isn't a metaphor.. It's pretty much a direct statement."

"It's something that has presented itself to me time and time again.." Ichigo stated, "I mean plenty of times I could've acted on it... and I could've seen the outcome.. and easily covered it up as a rush of the moment if it didn't work out... and I could keep what I had before.. but I was too afraid."

"Ichigo.." Rukia laughed.. "Kurosaki Ichigo... afraid..."

Ichigo laughed. "hard to believe.." He stepped closer to her. "Rukia?"

"Hmm?" She asked, getting a funny feeling in her stomach, probably Orihime's cooking.

"One more metaphor..." Ichigo muttered.

"You said the last one was the last one.." Rukia muttered.

"And you told me it was a direct statment." Ichigo replied.

"Continue.." She muttered, ignoring the burning of her face.

"It's more like a question.." Ichigo muttered, "About these people I know.."

Rukia sighed.. "make up your mind already."

"I know this guy.. who likes this girl.. you see.. and he's passed up every chance he's gotten with her to make her know how he really feels. The two hide behind words and excuses... and he's sure she feels the same... but only a little sure. He thought that she would realise his feelings after he did a big big thing for her... but when she asked why he did it... he was stupid and told it was because he owed it to her... and she has been contemplating moving away after high school... and he knows he had one more chance... maybe two more... to let her know how he feels... before he looses that chance all together. Thing is she thinks he's going to leave too.. so he's afraid she'll reject him thinking that he's going to leave anyway... but he wants to let her know how he feels and that as long as she's there he won't move an inch."

Rukia blinked. "Why are you asking me?"

"My friend... asked me.. and I thought I could use a little insight as to what a girl would think.." Ichigo stated, blushing.

"I'd say tell your friend to just grab the girl by the shoulders when the opportunity and moment is right, and give her a big kiss and see how she responds.. and if she acts pissed.. then just tell her he got caught up in the rush of the moment.." Rukia explained.

Ichigo nodded, "Good idea.."

"I know best.." Rukia stated with a smile.

Suddenly a pair of hands were on her shoulders and before she knew it his lips were crushing hers. They had kissed before, most of them just friendly gestures or to piss the other off or get them to shut up. This time however she felt something course through her body, like electricity. Like she could go her whole life with just this one kiss and never need another, not that she'd entirely mind another. He pulled away slowly his eyes slightly closed and his hands slowly loosing their grip on her shoulders.

"What was that?" Rukia gulped, afraid to look him in the eye.

"I just got caught up in the moment.." He muttered, "and I decided to act on the opportunity I kept passing up."

He began to walk off, hands in his pockets.

"WAIT!!" Rukia called, finally finding her voice, she ran after Ichigo and gripped his arm, causing him to stop.

"What?" He asked, looking down on him.

"Let me hold you hand.." She whispered, pulling his hand from his pocket and lacing her fingers with his. "So we can stop running together."

He smiled slightly and direct his eyes towards the sky once more. "Nice day for a walk.. isn't it?"

Rukia nodded, "Nice day for a walk."

The two walked towards home, their paces steady and their hands linked. Neither knew exactly what the future held, neither cared, they would let attachments be attachments and face the consequences when they appeared and they would fight the monster growing within together.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia. "The other day... you said something about fairy tale endings and super model wives... who did you know that?"

Rukia looked up at the sky. "Nice day for a walk.."

"Rukia.." he warned.

She let go of his hand. "I read your journal." She looked up at the sky while he processed what she had just said. "You know what.. I think it's a nice day for a run."

She took off towards home.

Ichigo laughed to himself at her retreating form. "I thought you said we'd stop running."

"Yeah well we can still choose run when the opportunity presents itself.." Rukia shouted back. "And when running is more in our favour."

Ichigo laughed. "Keep running Rukia, but mark my words one day I'll catch you."

The irony in his words made him laugh once more. Rukia was like the one fish no one could catch but he figured one day they'd grown up and she'd finally stay in one place long enough for him to catch her. Till then she'd stay the metaphorical one that got away.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I've written an episode of the Simpson's... I mean minus the humour.. I feel like I started on one idea.. and ended on a completely different one... and somehow the stuff in between loosely connects them.. I started on tests and the future and ended on metaphorical romance and Ichigo being a stupid head and getting metaphors and other such things confused... hehe I blame myself for this stupid chapter... LAWL...


	52. Their Last Summer

A/N: Okay first things first.

You're author needs a beta anyone willing to do her bidding as a beta... is welcome :D

Second, writing this particular chapter struck a cord with me... so please pay close mind to the words...

Thank you!

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the heads of the laughing group of close friends. Side by side, dressed in white they walked down the sunny streets of Karakura, attention placed on them in their matching attire. One of them began telling a story, whilst the others laughed. Thus was their routine. They would all dress in their coolest attire and slip into their sandals. One person would bring the blankets, another table cloths, some one would bring a water melon, another would heft a large sun umbrella whilst a few packed a decent lunch. Renji always brought the bat. It was like this at the end of every summer, but this day in particular was special...

Their last summer.

Rukia walked along side her closest friend, her white skirt billowing in the light summer breeze. He looked down at her with an odd smile and she smiled back, picnic basket swinging in her hands. Her hair was done up in two braids that seemed to flow easily in the breeze and her eyes glowed with an intense brightness. He turned his attention back to the sky, taking in the warmth of the sun that seemed to match his hair. He placed his hands on the back of his head and sighed deeply as they strode in peaceful silence, the others laughing along to Keigo's daring adventure.

Step by step they made their way to the beach, each step bringing them more excitement and each step bringing them more fear. Fear to what the future would hold beyond this evening that was fast approaching.

Keigo was leaving first thing in the morning for America, to spend more time with his father who lived out in California. Ishida was due to leave in a few days for Medical school in Okinawa. Orhime was going to pursue a career in culinary arts, she was going to Tokyo in two weeks to learn from a chef of high caliber that had taken an unique liking to her recipe ideas. Mizurio was off to the Swiss Alps to visit his twenty eight year old fiance for a quick wedding in three days. Tatsuki had already gotten into soccer team and would be touring the world in two months time. Chad was headed to Mexico for three years in a days time. Ichigo had already picked out a school in the area, true to a promise he had made to a certain raven haired woman that walked beside him. As for Rukia, she was making plans and arrangements with the Captain Commander so that she could remain in Karakura indefinitely, true to her promise.

In the sense of things, they were all departing.

No one knew for how long, but they knew that no matter where they went... they would be connected by the universal truth in their hearts.

But when they boiled it all down, this was -indeed- their last summer. After this, things would certainly be different.

Before now they shared experiences, now... they would be off for who knew how long learning things without the others that impacted them. Stories would be told down the road that only one person could tell. Bonds would be made between people they had never met, some others would never meet. And the stories of their high school misadventures would dwindle down to distant memories of a time long gone.

"That was when she came up to me and said 'Wanna ride, hun?' " Keigo shouted, throwing his arms into the air. Orihime laughed into her hand and Renji rolled his eyes.

"I call Bullshit on that one.." Renji stated, swinging the bat over his shoulder, the watermelon under his other arm.

"It's true!!" Keigo shouted, grasping Mizurio by the shoulder. "Tell him Mizurio!!"

"Asano, I was half asleep in your car when it broke down. I can hardly remember.." Mizurio explained, shrugging Keigo off and walking once more.

Keigo's face fell and he cried. "Why do you guys never believe me!"

"Because you're more full of shit than my old man.." Ichigo muttered, shoving Keigo away.

"Rukia! You believe me.. right?" Keigo begged, coming up to Rukia. She grinned fake-like.

"Suure.." She chimed.

Keigo's face fell. "I know you well enough to know that's an act!!"

Rukia frowned. "Sorry, Keigo but to be honest... I wasn't really listening."

Keigo cried again. "I don't even know why I'm friends with you guys!"

"I often ask myself that at times as well." Ichigo growled, walking ahead.

Keigo sighed and slumped off behind them as they neared the beach.

Rukia smiled as she slipped off her sandals when they got to the patio of Uryu's beach home. She then ran off towards the beach, not minding the slight burn the heated sand produced. Orihime did the same, her long strands of orange billowing behind her as well as her white dress. Her hat blew off haphazardly in the wind as she passed Uryuu who was setting up tables out on the beach. He picked it up with a slight grin and ran off to return the hat.

Ichigio walked over to Chad, his eyes never straying from Rukia who was giggling alongside Rukia as Uryuu approached. He wondered, to himself, when they had grown so close. Not just himself and Rukia, but rather the group as a whole. He remembered that in the first few months, perhaps even a year they were more like machines. They never had time to stop and play together. Now everyone seemed at ease, everyone seemed lighter.

Uryuu chased after Orihime down th sandy shore her laughter floating through the air, Rukia chasing after the two,her short legs forcing her to give up on the game of tag.

"You seem... Melancholy today.. Ichigo." Chad muttered, placing the umbrella into the ground beside the chairs.

Ichigo looked to his friend. "Yeah I suppose I am."

Chad shrugged. "You should know that nothing will change between any of us. we're all bound not only in our secret lives, but by our hearts."

Ichigo looked out across the bleached white expanse of sand and then to the ocean, clear blue under the midday sun.

"Every time we think of one another, every time we save a life, every time we talk... a it's like we've thrown a drop of water into a glass. Over time the glass fills and no matter how hard you try to find which drop of water came from who... they're so much alike, so mixed.. that you can't really put them back in the right place. Because they've made their home in that glass."

Ichigo smiled. "I suppose you're right. Even if the water is shared with another person, it still retains the pieces of the people it came from. No matter where we go, we're sill connected, because we've left an impression in one another."

Chad nodded, standing up. "We'll always be friends, not just you and I, but all of us.. Uryuu, Orihime, Rukia, Mizurio, Keigo, Tatsuki, Chizuru, all of us stay connected."

Ichigo nodded. "I guess so."

"Don't be so melancholy, Ichigo," Chad stated, "not on such a good day."

Ichigo shrugged and walked off. Chad knew Ichigo would take his advice, even if he never said so.

Ichigo took off in a run down the sandy white beach, headed towards Rukia. The ground burnt up his feet as he ran and he felt a sweat breaking out, but he could hear clearly the sound of his own laughter. This noise was almost foreign at times, but as of late he had heard it more and more often. He supposed he owed all that to Rukia, she drew them all together in one moment.

Rukia spun around at the sound of his laughter, her eyes wide with horror. "I-Ichigo?"

She was tackled to the ground, the hot sand searing her back slightly. She cracked open an eye and blushed open seeing a grinning Ichigo leaning over her.

"I-Ichigo?" She muttered once more, placing her hands on his chest so he'd keep his distance.

He laughed and fell to the ground next to her. Still laughing. Rukia sat up and looked at the laughing teen.

"I think I broke Ichigo!" She cried, leaning over him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him. She blushed as he wrapped his arms around her, still laughing. "I-Ichigo!" He let go still laughing and sat up as soon as Rukia got off. "Whatis wrong with you?"

Ichigo took in a deep breath. "I just realised that I've never had friends as good as you guys. As long as I remember that, I'll always hold you dear to me... no matter how far away we split from one another, I know that we'll see each other again, and that our feelings will remain the same."

Rukia smiled. "So why'd you tackle me to the ground? I'm not leaving?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I felt like it."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Get at room."

Rukia blushed. "Baka."

Ichigo stood up and dusted the sand from his pants before extending his hand out to Rukia. She took it gratefully and he pulled her swiftly into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leant in and breathed against her ear. "Maybe we should take his advice ne?"

Rukia pushed back laughing. "Pervert, let go!"

Ichigo laughed and tossed Rukia over his shoulder, who kicked and screamed in protest.

"PERVERT!"

Keigo grinned. "Young love."

He set her down gently as Orihime walked back from her chase with Uryuu. "Lunch time!"

Everyone sat down and enjoyed the meal as the sun slowly made it's descent below the water, casting an orange glow on the inhabitants. Rukia sat beside Ichigo, his arm placed across the back of her chair, her hand resting on his leg. Uryuu sat beside Orihime who was excitedly telling him about an idea for a recipe and he was nodding in agreement. Keigo and Mizurio sat side by side, Keigo crying over the fact he'd miss his dear friend. Tatsuki sat beside Renji and Chad telling them about the fight she had gotten into with another girl on the team, both the guys laughing over her triumph.

Ichigo stood, leaving the remnants of his crushed watermelon untouched. Rukia looked up at him in an odd fascination. He shoved his hands in his pockets as the last moments of sunlight dwindled into a black abyss. "I suppose it's time for fireworks..."

Rukia raced to the basket that Keigo had brought, filled tot he brim with fireworks. She claimed an entire box of sparklers before running off with Keigo to light them.

Ichigo took a seat on the sandy shore, the waves occasionally touching his feet. His eyes were cast to the side, watching Rukia dance with the sparklers and Keigo nearly blow himself up. Rukia's smile was always vibrant on nights like this. Nights where the warm summer breeze calmed, where the ocean was gentle, where friends were more important than anything else. Her eyes would light up and she's laugh more easily. It was nights like this that he truly felt alive.

He supposed -at times- that he lived vicariously through her. Because when her eyes lit up upon discovering something new that he had grown to used to... it seemed that everything took on a new light. Because it was new and exciting to her, it was the same for him. It truly made him appreciate all that he had, and everything that seemed everyday... turned into something extraordinary.

Orihime sat beside him, her knees brought up to her chest and her arms resting across them, one hand hanging onto a dying sparkler. The salty sea air blew at her orange locks, making them tangle in the wind. She looked out across the black ocean for a moment before turning to face Ichigo. Her eyes reflected himself and behind him Rukia's laughing as she danced with the sparklers. Orihime smiled softly. "How are you, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo shrugged, turning to look back at the sky. "Good. You?"

Orihime nodded, and he caught it in his peripheral vision. "I'm fine."

Silence passed between the two as the sparkler slowly died in her hands, fading into just an orange glow. "WE don't have much time.." She mused, turning her eyes to the stars. "Like the sparklers, we only have tonight. It seems that after the sun rises, we'll be torn from one another."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

Orihime blushed deeply. "I want to make the most out of tonight. This is the last our, of the last day, of our last summer."

Ichigo shrugged.

Orihime looked to him for a moment. "You should really tell her."

Ichigo looked down for the first time in minutes. "What?"

Orihime looked at the slowly fading heat on the wire. "Tell Rukia. We only have tonight, Ichigo. Let her know before we go. I think some of us don't want to leave and come back to a shock of your two married."

Ichigo blushed. "I have a life ahead of me... school, I'm too busy for romance."

Orihime raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why is it that you and Rukia are the only one's making efforts to stay here in Karakura?"

Ichigo shrugged. "A promise, we made... two months before school got out. I promised that I would stay, if she stayed with me."

Orihime nodded. "There was once a time, where I dreamt of making those promises with you."

Ichigo turned to her, his amber eyes wide. "really?"

Orihime laughed. "Of course, why else would I have kissed you that one time in our Junior year? Why else would I have fought along side you to save Rukia? I mean I love Rukia, but over all I really just wanted you to be happy. Over time I realised that I could never be happy with you.. and you could never really be happy with me. I opened my eyes and I saw Uryuu had always been beside me, even when I was carelessly pining after you. He seemed to always be there to pick up the pieces, like you have for Rukia.. and Vis versa."

Ichigo sighed, leaning back on his hands. "You really think I should?"

Orihime nodded.

Ichigo stood, dusting off his pants. He silently walked the few yards to where Rukia stood with her sparkler. Orihime watched as Ichigo took her by the shoulders and whispered something in her ear before pulling back and crushing his lips against hers while he dipped her slightly. The sparkler in her hand slipped and fell to the ground burning out in the wet sand. Time was out.

They no longer had the last minute, of the last hour, of the last day, of their last summer.

But with each end there was a new beginning.

Ishida took a seat in the sand next to Orihime, his hand gently resting atop hers, fingering the silver band and diamond on herring finger, their eyes connecting.

Tomorrow, or rather, today they would set off all around the world. What they had learned from each other, in the few years they had been friends, would be taught to those they would meet in their travels.

Renji snorted at Ichigo's insane displays of affection as Tatsuki did like wise.

They would meet again in the future, and tell over exaggerated tales of their adventures. They would share their hopes and dreams once more.

Ichigo released Rukia and looked deeply into her midnight eyes. "I love you."

And the bond that kept them tied to one another, would remain just as strong as it was that night.

The last moment

The last hour

The last day

Their last summer.

A summer they would always recall as the summer they realised how much they truly mattered to one another.

The summer they became a family.

* * *

A/N: When I first came up with this idea it was intended to my Fanfiction "Friends" but I laced in some past chapter references so I guess I have to put it in here. But I think it melds nicely in here.

Upon the first paragraph of the chapter I hit a startling revlation that the cast of Bleach has grown to look more and more like a family and less like a group of buddies. By the end -excluding the romance- I realised that I had basically written about how I feel about my friends myself. I feel like over the past few months we've grown so close we're nearly family. Chantel in particular has become like a sister to me. So yeah this chapter holds something dear to me in the words. And I hope that as you read this you realise how much friends are worth.

I know because until just recently... I never had friends that felt this much like family.


	53. I love you, please love me

A/N: Mmmkay tish been a short while since my last update. I've been very busy... with living. As in doing nothing but wallow in self pity and drink gallons of Doctor Pepper. :D...

Right now I both love and hate Mister Kubo Tite. ED 16 of Bleach made my fangirly day... but I found out about the third Bleach movie (Yeah.. I'm slow) I think it's all a ploy to mess with my head really. Kubo knows I'm watching his every move (I nearly went to comic-con just to meet him ya know!) and he's plotting my fangirly death. -sobs- I mean seriously... why name the movie THAT... -cries-. Why make such a lovely very IchiRuki ED and then throw that movie title in my face!! CHE CHE!! Well maybe Ichigo will finally realise how much she means to him. It usually happens once you're too late.

I think I'm starting to love Kubo again... more or less because I love characters that have lost everything and continue to live to fight for others, even if they live in Misery... AS IN the Doctor.. :D... Gawd... okay enough of my ranting. If you're curious to the title look it up. You'll feel equal sadness in your hearts...

--

Rukia sat silently at the foot of Ichigo's bed, her head resting against her knees that had been pulled up to her chest. She sighed heavily, trying to fight of tears that she had thought stopped falling so many years ago. It wasn't her fault that resemblance was so exact that it nearly broke her heart each time he made that face.

The face that made her think of him.

She bit her lip as the two came to mind, too much alike for it to be healthy for her. She figured that she was only hurting him in this case. She wasn't sure if she had fallen in love with him or with the same man all over again. It wasn't fair for her, or for him either. She did love him, she knew that much.. but what part of him did she love?

Did she love the Ichigo in him...

Or the Kaien.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

She wiped her tears on her sleeves and stood, holding her head high. She knew it was time to let these silly thoughts go. She had dwelt too long on her fantasy of Kaien... and her fantasies of Ichigo. she had spent too many nights imagining one or the other whispering sweet nothings into her ear as they lay sprawled under the stars. His hands would trace the contours of her body and his lips would graze her neck teasingly.

She shook her head, these were the things she needed to let go of. These were the dreams she had to stop chasing. Kaien was dead, and Ichigo... Ichigo was human.

She figured, though, it was Ichigo himself she felt these feelings for.

She had once, long ago, dreampt silly dreams of a life with him. He was strong, handsome, and had good intentions... no one had the right to blame her for finding him attractive. No one could blame her for those dreams. They were just little things she was sure could harm no one.

In the end though... they hurt some one.

Her.

She had fooled herself into believing that she could end up with him, that they could maybe get married and have a few kids. It was just a silly dream.

The door creaked open and Rukia froze. She turned her head slowly to see Isshin standing in the doorway, his face serious and concerned.

"I heard you crying." Isshin stated, walking into the room.

Rukia wiped at her eyes once more. "Don't be silly, Mister Kurosaki. I was just practicing for a play."

Isshin shook his head and took a seat on the bed. "You can't lie to a father. We see through facades, Rukia. More so I was trained to know when one of my subordinates is lying."

Rukia looked at Isshin in question.

"Right now you may not think a life with my son is possible." Isshin stated, "Because you're a shinigami and he's just a human boy.."

Rukia's jaw went slack.

"But I want you to know that it is possible." Isshin muttered, his fingers running along his silver wedding band. "That you can have a normal life here in the Human world."

Rukia felt her brain shut down.

Isshin grinned. "If it weren't Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu... they wouldn't be here. Think about it," Isshin stated, placing a hand on her knee. "Don't you want it to be possible?"

Rukia looked away. "Who are you, really?"

Isshin laughed. "Sometimes you can act so much like your brother."

"N-Nii-sama!" Rukia nearly cried, turning around, her eyes wide.

"Your brother was a lot like Ichigo before Hisana died. He was rough, brash, and fought for what he thought was right. But after Hisana died, he thought that his foolishness had caused her death. Rukia, don't let my son slip by or he'll regret it each day he lives."

Rukia sighed. "How do you know Nii-sama?"

Isshin smiled. "I know a lot of people you know."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Seriously."

Isshin sighed. "It's a long story I'll tell you over dinner one night after you marry my son."

Rukia blushed.

"Don't let your dreams die.." Isshin stated, getting up, "Lift up your head, stand tall, and chase them as if your life depended on it!"

Isshin left the room, briefly pausing at the door. "You'll know where to run when the time comes."

--

Rukia didn't know what had brought her here. Maybe it was his intense reaitsu pulsing wildly in the dark night, drawing her inwards. She stood just a few feet from him, both had their eyes cast to the ground.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Thank you, Rukia."

Rukia shot her head up. "What?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Just, thank you."

His words were filled with double meaning.

When he whispered. "Thank you, Rukia." He really said "I love you, Rukia." and when he said. "Just, thank you." He really meant to say. "Please, love me."

Rukia felt her feet carry her across the black tar streets and found his warm gaze meet hers as she stopped, just a few feet before him. He smiled lightly as she stopped. He held out his hand and she took it. She loved the feel of his hands on hers.

"Ichigo," she muttered, "Thank you. Just, thank you."

He didn't need double meanings to tell him what she was saying.

"I love you, please... love me."

It was finally time for her to start chasing her dreams.


	54. Four

Title: Four

A/N: I've had this idea for a while now.. I just had trouble writing it (Final Fantasy X-2 (As lame as it seems)) is actually really good for writing... or at least watching people play it) Now It's written and i can bring you a second chapter based from this one :D But for now I need to know your opinions. It's not really fluffy, and it's just a lil Ichiruki, a little RenRuki, and a little KaienRuki...

Special thanks to my dear beta Charming.Murderess who saved my butt :D I'd never make nicely edited chapters without you :p...

On with the story then... I suppose. OH Quick lil question.. I seriously would love to know what you'd like to see in chapter sixty!! so yeah... just tell me random things and the best ideas (Or the ones easiest to work with) will make it in.

Another one as well. This story is becoming officially AU... to expand my horizons in the feild of IchiRuki so if you have any suggestions for me to write about... don't hesitate.. :D

--  
Rukia had heard, once before, that there are always at least four people who effect your life the most. Be it a parent, a friend, a sibling, or even a lover. Four people would always make the greatest differences. She knew from the moment she heard Inoue proclaim it, who those four people were, and it was no secret either.

She first met Renji when she was just a scrawny starving girl living in Hanging Dog fighting for the right to live. It was he who made her feel like she was important... like she had a place in the big empty world. She knew that after Renji had helped her out and she had helped him that the only thing she wanted to do was stand up for those who couldn't themselves. It was then that she had the idea to become a soul reaper. It was an idea that grew each day as she and Renji became for spiritually aware of who they were. It was a taboo thought, because of the other friends in her life. Renji had been the one to make the final suggestion after all their friends had passed. It was a bittersweet day in her life, the day she left Rukon and her friends' graces for the Sereitei. She would feel alone in the world, and at the time she thought that Renji would stick by her side. Classes started and they were torn from one another. Little by little they grew apart until her adoption split them. She wanted him badly to tell her to stay. She loved him at the time, something the thick headed dope never got. She wanted him to sweep her up and tell her that she should stay; a foolish dream of a foolish girl. She was relieved, years upon years later when Renji had been the one to come get her, Renji and her brother. They were two of the three people that she would willingly follow, Ichigo being the third. She felt anger and sadness but over all joy when she saw him again. Not because he was there to take her home, but because he was there and he was strong. Then came the day he nearly gave his life to rescue her, and then the Soktuoku where he ran with her in his arms, like she had imagined so many years ago in her girlish dreams. It was then that he took the world from her shoulders and shared the burden, something that only intense friendships could bring about. It wasn't her fault, in his eyes; the only thing she was at fault for was making him stronger. For those words she'd forever be in his debt.

After she met Renji it had come to the point where she was adopted by Byakuya Kuchiki. He hadn't picked her for any real reason, other then to raise her. He had loosely said, one morning, that she looked like his late wife, Lady Hisana. After that she was rarely mentioned again, and Rukia became a silent puppet in Byakuya's eyes. She would get on a squad and she would get strong. She never knew that the reason she could never get a seat was because deep down, Byakuya loved her. He wanted her safe, because the woman he loved wanted her safe. She would never know of the arguments between Ukitake and her brother; arguments to seat her. She had always sought his approval; she walked like a noble, talked like a noble, and spoke like a noble, all for his happiness. Byakuya only wanted to see the fire in Rukia's eyes that had once burned in the eyes of Hisana. She would never know that Byakuya had fought with the elders over many arranged marriages they had planned for her. She would know, however, of the sad story between her brother and Hisana, and of course the story of Rukia's life. She would hear of the years Byakuya searched for her, all to make Hisana happy. Byakuya had broken the law time and time again to secure her live and happiness and Rukia would always love him for that. He was more than a brother to her, he was her savior. He had plucked her from the glum existence of schools and thrown her into a squad telling her to get a better rank, all the while keeping her safe. Every time she would express her joy at mastering a new skill he'd seem to brush it off, but deep down he cheered inwardly. She was like the daughter he and Hisana would never have. He had, in the end, shown her to fight for what she believed to be right. To fight for those you love, even if it means betraying those you respect.

Then she met Kaien. She had, at first, felt a friendly affection towards him. He was brash and loud but understanding. He had the face of a God and the gentleness of a man. He had treated her like everyone else, no one special. She loved that about him, he never wanted to please the Princess of the Kuchiki clan. He pushed her to get stronger, told her that the only way to get better is to get stronger. She idolized him, and over time her simple friendly affection grew to something akin to love and adoration. At times she had imagined his arms around her telling her all the things she longed to hear. She was young and foolish and nothing seemed more inviting than a handsome Fukutaicho who treated you with respect because of who you were, not because of your last name. She found out, it was because he had lived the same life as she had. He was a member of the Shiba clan, and because of that he had been treated like a prince. He fought against the words and became strong on his own. He hated the whispered rumors of his cheated success. So he knew that all Rukia wanted was to be normal. It was that treatment that made her blush, he liked her because she was her, and for no other reason. He treated her like some one special because she was some one special to him, and for no other reason. She had never loved anyone more at that time than she had before. The best part and most admirable was his love for Miyako, his unwavering love for her. He only saw two women in the world; Miyako and all the other girls. But deep down in his eyes she knew he was learning to see her in that light. Which was why he gave her the greatest gift of all, she had left his heart in her care. He taught her that each person contains the pieces of others hearts within them, he would leave those fragments with her. He wanted her to use that heart and grow stronger. Above all else he wanted her to move on and see him each day as the man he was, not the man he had become.

Last there was Ichigo. The pig headed stubborn boy who had taken her sword into his body and saved her and himself, putting aside the fact that he had caused the problem. He had trusted her, and he barely knew her, and that amazed her. He had taken her into his home on countless occasions, had helped her with school, and of course taught her the fundamentals of being a normal human girl. His face had been painful too see at first. The same goofy smile, same spiky locks only a brighter hue, same attitude, and the same devotion to his duty. He even had the same look in his eyes when they fell on hers from across the room. It was no wonder that she would fall so fast and so hard for the stupid human boy. Sure he was rough around the edges but he proved to her time and time again that he could protect his loved ones and that he could get stronger. She stayed by his side through most of it. The whole time she thought she had burden him with the powers but she found out that he loved her for them. That way he could protect them. He was crazy too, coming after her and facing not only Renji and Kenpachi but also her brother, more so, he had won. She would never forget that feeling that bubbled in the pit of her stomach when he floated before her, keeping her from her painful death. She would never forget the slicing of the butterflies when he smiled at her when she told him she was staying. In her head she screamed for him to make her come home with him, the way she had once wished Renji would. And the clench and unclench of his fists did not go unnoticed, like he was burning to yell for her to stay. She always came back though, she wasn't sure if it was an addiction or just a desire. It was easier, lying in his closet, to picture a future with him. Over time she knew he loved him more than she had loved anyone before. Kaien could never meet Ichigo on her love scale. Ichigo was everything she needed; strong, brave, dedicated, irrational, stubborn, smart, handsome, funny, kind, dear, and above all others he was changing. He went to hell and back to get better, to change, so that he could see her again. She only wished he would loan her that strength he held so easily. He gave her that strength, over time, just being next to him made her stronger. He was the worst and the best person to love. She would never deny that, and she would never give him up.

As she reflected those things she realized how much she had let slip by. All those years fearing that she would be turned down, mocked, or snubbed. It was then she discovered that in order to move forward she needed to step back and cast aside all her fears. All her fears meant nothing in that single moment as Orihime chatted away.

"So what do you think?" Orihime asked, grinning. "Those are my four. Sora, Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida are the four most important men in my life!!"

Rukia smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a good list."

"Who are yours Rukia!!" Orihime asked, grinning.

Rukia smiled and turned her back. "My best friend, my brother, my-could've-been-lover, and the rest of my life."

Orihime looked confused for a moment. "What are their names silly!!"

Rukia smiled and walked on. "Just people of consequence."

Orihime smiled as Rukia walked away. "I told you!"

Tatsuki smiled. "Fine, fine, I believe you! So little Rukia has a thing for our Ichigo?"

Orihime nodded with a bittersweet smile etched into her painfully soft face. "Yeah, me too."


	55. A sure sign

A/N: So yeps newest chapter... I'm gonna say this one is a little AUish... just a little... maybe maybe bot... you honestly cannit tell... :D anyway... yeah... thanks to mah lovely beta Charming.Murderess for working diligently on getting my chapter betaed! I couldn't have such wonderfully done chapters without her! :D anyway I wrote a nice long Chapter to make up for my absence and my absences to come.. because hell I've got school

--

The fall breeze blew gently through the air, sending a cold shiver down her spine, a sure sign that summer was reaching its end. His arm snaked around her shoulders, to keep the cold out, a sure sign that he was aware of this. Her hand moved his way from its place at her side and grasped his, a sure sign that she knew as well. His eyes landed on hers, graced with a smile, a sure sign that he would help her through everything. Her face echoed the smile, but it never reached her eyes, a sure sign she wasn't ready.

It had only been two weeks since their last summer party and Ichigo's confession. It hadn't been the first time he had whispered those dangerous words to her, not would it be the last. It hadn't been the first time his lips had graced hers while sweeping her off her feet, and it would not be the last. She was that sure. The first week had passed them in awkward silence, after she walked away from him shaking her head and holding back tears. After the first week the two silently agreed to act like it never happened. It always seemed to go that way, Ichigo and she denying everything for a few more days of calm.

Rukia knew that emotions were stupid, and useless. She was a noble, nobles never fell in love. She was a shinigami, shinigami didn't need love. If that statement were true then why was it that she blushed each time he looked at her? He never eyed her like he wished to see her stripped of clothing, sprawled out on his bed in a panting eager heap, but rather stripped of insecurities sitting beside him laughing. Why was it that her heart skipped a beat every time he laughed easily around her? His laughter was always pure of hidden intent, always happy never sad or sarcastic. Why was it that butterflies viciously tore up her stomach whenever they talked? The tone of his voice always echoing that he was speaking with some one he knew and loved all his life. Why was it that her heart sped up whenever they fought? Their arguments always ending in calm realization of their own stupidity as their face drew nearer before she pulled away in silent panic.

That was why she state ground rules a month ago when they moved in together. That was she chose never to rise before six. One morning a week ago she had risen from her sleep only to stop mid step when she saw him walking around in only his boxers. Her eyes hungrily devoured his fit body. His body was not that of a medical student, or a boy just reaching manhood. It was the body of a lover, the body of a fighter. That was why she never went into his room without knocking. Once she had forgotten and opened the door silently to see his eyes lovingly looking at their year book, a finger tracing over the pictures of her. She noted then that the look in his eyes then, graced every picture when she was in them with her. Revealing that he had, in fact, loved her longer than she had known. That was why she never walked in the kitchen while he slaved over dinner. She had once, to find him humming a familiar tune. They had decided, as they laughed on the dance floor at their senior prom, that it was their song. It was a ridiculous love song that she had laughed at until she lost her balance and fell into his arms. She would always remember the look in his eyes as he held her; he had loved her even then. That was why she never greeted him when he arrived home from school. He would always shout, 'Honey, I'm home!' a line from an old sitcom that he had watched reruns of with his mother. He would then sweep her up in his arms twirl her around and set her on the floor, laughing. Ever since he had done it the one time, she made sure to come in after his declaration of arrival. It sometimes seemed to her like he ignored her denial and just went on loving her. That was why she never stayed in one room with him longer than an hour. Last time she had their conversation had died into a sickening silence until their eyes met and she found herself walking towards him with intent. That was why she had picked to walk on cool night with him. Even if his arm hung on her shoulder and her head rested on his shoulder, they were only friends on their little walks.

Feelings were never something that would come up in their silly walks.

Little to Rukia's knowledge, her world was about to come crashing down around her. She'd soon find herself standing at the noose. It would be then that she would have to make a choice, Jack Sparrow her way to freedom or face the consequences she deserved.

Ichigo paused on their little walk and looked away from Rukia. "Mizuzu from home room... asked me out."

Rukia felt a hole burrow in the pit of her stomach. "Oh?"

Ichigo nodded, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "Yeah... I'm thinking about taking her up on the offer."

Rukia felt her heart become something akin to a brick, if not a brick itself. It got so heavy it fell through the hole in her stomach. "Is she pretty?"

She saw the sheen of disappointment in his eyes. She wondered why. Was it because he wanted her to tell him not to? Was it because he wanted her to kiss him? Was it because this girl really wasn't all that pretty?

"She's blonde.." He muttered, looking down. 'But I like black much more'. "Blue eyes." 'But they could never hold a candle to your amethyst.' "Tall." 'I like short girls, more love in a smaller package.' "Curvy." 'Curves just tend to distract from the real inner beauty.' "So yeah," He muttered, finally looking at her. "She's pretty." 'You're pretty.'

Rukia looked away. "Well then, by all mean accept the offer." 'You deserve more.'

Ichigo walked on without her, hands removed from her shoulder, a sure sign he wasn't pleased with her answer.

Rukia felt like she had just pulled the noose around her neck.

Three days later Rukia had woken at Five-thirty and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out the half gallon of orange juice and drank straight from the carton. She didn't know that Ichigo had nearly squished the toast he had been buttering when he saw her standing in nothing but a pair of black underwear. She walked off, satisfied with her drink and he heard the gentle shut of the door. It took all his power not to follow her, toss her onto her bed, rip her underwear off, and have his way with her. He looked at his damaged toast and sighed. A few hours later he had pulled out the yearbook, intent to say one last good bye to the Rukia he had fallen in love with before he started dating. He heard her walk into the room and take a seat behind him. He had no problem with her doing that. That is, until she got up and pressed her body against his back and he could feel her hot breath against his ear as she pointed at the picture he had stuck into the book. It was them at senior prom, Rukia dressed head to toe in a amethyst colored dress that seemed to hug her every curve and flow out at the waist, Ichigo beside her… a real smile on his face as he dipped her for the picture. She laughed and recalled how he had given her the amethyst and crystal necklace as a gift to go with her dress. He smiled, despite the odd feeling in his stomach before reminding her they had been voted "Most in love couple" of the senior prom. Rukia's giggle was enough to drive him to the edge. He wanted so badly to turn around and look into her eyes for hours. It was only a half hour later that he had left her with the book in his room so he could go prepare lunch. He had pulled out the vegetables and began humming the old Disney song that they had danced to. He was surprised to see Rukia come in, humming it as well. She had walked over to him and grabbed his hands before pulling him into a dance. They spun along the kitchen floor Rukia humming with her eyes shut, trying to recall that night; the crisp spring air and the laughter. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo looking at her the same way he had then. He pulled away at the last second and went back to making lunch; asking her if she wanted carrots or celery. A few minutes later they had taken lunch in the living room, dishes on the coffee table and Ichigo's talk about half days of school winding down to a deafening silence. Rukia felt the need to walk to him, so she did. Before he knew it she was sitting on his lap, her head against his shoulder. He fought the urge to place his arms around her waist and gently place kisses from her collar bone up to her ear before whispering those very dangerous words. He muttered that he needed to get to class and she got off, apologizing with a blush. He walked to the door and looked at Rukia.

"I'm going to reply to her today." He muttered, looking in her eyes. "Tell me...if that's-"

"It's fine..." Rukia muttered, walking off to her room. "Go eat food."

She never did hear the door slam, more or less because she slammed hers at the same time. For the next few hours all she could remember was feeling like crying.

She ran to the door when he walked in from school. "Honey! I'm home!" That same stupid smile on his face. Rukia smiled and threw herself into his arms, taking in the feel of his hug and his spin one last time. He set her down and resisted the urge to lean in and kiss her until they both couldn't breathe. "Mizuzu wants to go out Friday."

Rukia tore her eyes away from his and her smile faltered. "That's nice. So tomorrow you have a date."

Ichigo nodded, removing his scarf and placing it on the hat rack by the door. "Yeah, we're going to some restaurant."

Rukia nodded with a small smile on her face. She recalled once, while she and Ichigo sat on swings at the park, him saying that he would take his first dates here and they'd just talk… like they had been then. Rukia walked into the kitchen. "I made stew."

Dinner passed in silence in the kitchen, Rukia sitting at their small table, eating. Ichigo at the counter, thinking.

Night went by and Rukia and Ichigo went about their day normal as usual, aside from Rukia humming during all two meals they shared. Finally Ichigo was ready and the doorbell rang.

"I told her to walk here..." Ichigo muttered, "She only lives a few blocks away and I figured we'd walk to the restaurant. Remember..." Ichigo muttered, walking to the door. "When we walked to every place we went together."

Rukia turned from the sink, wringing out the dish towel. "Yeah." She walked from the kitchen area to the front door. "I'd like to meet Mizuzu."

Ichigo nodded and opened the door before letting the girl in. Her blonde hair fell at her waist and was done in a neat pony tail; her blue eyes sparkled as Ichigo announced her. She was tall and curvy in all the right places, and Ichigo looked like a match made in heaven.

Rukia extended her hand. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo's roommate."

The girl examined Rukia before forcing a smile on her face. "I'm Mizuzu, from Ichigo's home room."

Rukia nodded. "I've heard so much about you." Rukia stated, letting her unshaken hand fall to her side.

The girl grinned. "Really? Ichi talked about me?!" She giddily jumped before regaining composure. "Why wouldn't he though? I'm me!"

Rukia's eyes flitted to Ichigo's that looked pained before he forced a smile in them. He patted Mizuzu's shoulder before turning to Rukia. "I better get going before we lose our reservations."

Rukia nodded, looking at Ichigo. "Okay!"

Ichigo smiled painfully at her as Mizuzu complained about walking. "Don't wait up."

Rukia's eyes filled with pain. "I can't promise you."

The door shut. Rukia felt like she had let the noose fall around her neck, it was only a matter of time before she reached her fate.

Ichigo sat at the restaurant hardly listening to Mizuzu's chatter about how nice it was. Suddenly she stopped and sighed. "Ichigo."

Ichigo jumped to attention. "Yes?"

Mizuzu sighed. "When I asked you out I didn't expect you to say yes."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow.

"I saw that unrequited lover look in your eyes and I knew that it would help if a girl asked you out." Mizuzu stated, "I mean I think you're cute… but I thought you'd say no. When you said yes I figured I had pegged you wrong, that is until I met Rukia. That was when I knew I had to be as snotty as ever so you'd run back to her."

Ichigo looked confused.

"She's the girl you love," Mizuzu sighed, "And she loves you too. If you just push-"

Ichigo sighed. "I've pushed and pushed and all I've gotten in return is my heart broken."

Mizuzu laughed. "Sometimes," she stated, getting up. "It takes losing something to realize just how much it meant to you."

Mizuzu left the restaurant in a hurry. The waiter stopped at the table and smiled. "Run after her."

Ichigo knew then that he needed to run after her, not Mizuzu, but Rukia. He looked at the waiter before getting up and dashing out. He ran faster than he knew possible until he reached the apartment where he froze with his hands on the door knob. He threw open the door and saw Rukia sitting at the coffee table, wiping at her eyes.

She jumped and smiled bitterly. "Hey! I uuhhm just got something in my eyes."

Ichigo shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rukia laughed, "Oh, well you were on a date and I hardly think you could help with some dirty eyes."

Ichigo looked up and Rukia's laughter ceased, anger burned in his eyes. "You're so stupid Rukia, you know that."

Rukia swallowed and looked down.

"Time and time again I put my heart out to you, and time and time again you break it." He growled, "EVERYTIME, every god damn time Rukia. You tell me it would never work and that we just can't. So I figured I should move on it you don't really love me. Just when I think I'm ready to fall in love with some one else..." He stepped forward. "You pull shit like this! I can't just sit by forever and wait for you! I want a life of my own! I want a wife and kids and dating and dancing! I want some one to love!"

Rukia bit her lip.

"But you," Ichigo sighed, walking past her. "You fog things up Rukia! You make it so hard for me to see anyone else!"

Rukia grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at her, bitterly. "What?"

She looked up at him. "You make it so hard for me to see you with anyone else. I'm scared."

Ichigo looked down.

"Scared that we won't work and I'll loose a friend. But I want to be the only one to see you wake up at fife-fifteen every morning and walk around in your boxers. I want to be the one you look at pictures of. I want it to be our song you hum while you cook, to be the one you dance with. I want to be the one that can just sit in your lap during a comfortable silence. I want to be the one you spin around and laugh with." Rukia blushed. "But maybe it's best if I went elsewhere."

Ichigo looked away. "Maybe you should."

Rukia nodded. "I'll be out first thing tomorrow." She let go of his hand and headed to the door of her room, shutting it silently behind her. She had just felt the world collapse beneath her, how else would she explain this choking feeling.

"I never should have taken this feeling for granted." Rukia whispered, just as Ichigo had on the other side of the door.

Rukia lied awake for the next two hours until she heard the door open softly and Ichigo walk in, taking a seat at the end of her bed. "Rukia?"

She didn't respond.

He sighed. "I didn't mean anything I said. It's just, so hard to love some one and never be told that your love isn't in vain. I do love you; I've loved you since I was fifteen. I just want you to know that, if you ever do feel like you want to love me back. I'll be here for you. Screw a wife and kids and shit like that. I could never be happy with anyone else."

Before Ichigo knew it, Rukia had his hand and was pulling him gently to lie on her bed. She smiled down at him before leaning in and kissing him. She pulled away and pushed back tears. "I'm so sorry."

He grabbed her by the collar of her night gown. "No need to be sorry." He muttered, pulling her in for a kiss. "I know you were just scared."

She smiled. That was why his kisses were so sweet, by the way his lips caressed hers, it was a sure sign he would never leave her.

He pulled away one last time before looking at her. "Marry me?"

lawl and now for a bonus part that would ruin the ending otherwise.

Rukia smiled at her teenaged daughter. "So of course I said yes. That was when things turned M rated... and you see... Eimei... that was how you came into our lives."

Raikou laughed. "Hear that Eimei, you're a shotgun baby."

Haji nodded. "Mom and dad didn't care."

Eimei growled. "I didn't need to know any of this."

Ichigo walked into the room with Isshin at his side. "You're mother is a dirty liar, we did have sex but you weren't conceived till our wedding night."

Rukia nodded. "Oh yeah I remember. Maybe I should tell her that story!"

Eimei growled. "NO!"

Ichigo smirked. "One too many beers on the beach and the next thing we knew your mother and I were jailed in Hawaii of indecent exposure. Sex on the beach isn't as nice as it sounds."

"Eight-ish months later I gave birth to you!" Rukia shouted, smiling.


	56. False Reality

A/N: Thankies to my dearest beta... :D. For reading and fixing my mistakes. :p. and thank you to Final Fantasy X for inspiring me to write this. Seriously that game is the saddest thing ever! I cried. And the idea sorta stuck with me... I dunno why.. because the last time I played that game was in I think 2005.

Enjoy.

* * *

  


The soft winds whisper to me. "Can you feel me laying there beside you."

The answer flows freely. "Of course." And though I feel so sure, my heart swims in agony and insecurity.

The clouds drift by, merrily in fashion. A smile crosses my lips as I remember lying beside you in that cool summer grass. You trace the outlines of my face with your rough warm hands. And the wind mutters in approval.

"I still feel you there."

Yet the clouds muffle the words, as if they are only meant for future ears to hear. In that memory of mine, the words are meant for the here and now.

And they only now being to sound clear. Like your voice.

The moon shines through your bedroom window. It's beauty unrivaled, it only seems beautiful when I see it through your eyes. Even though they quake and shimmer like they've been buried underwater.

Clear yet muddy, like a diamond in the rough. Unique, brilliant, and beautiful... yet buried in darkness.

Buried in the warmth of the earth.

The stars shined in your eyes that night, the tears over flowing. They danced.

They shine even now as I turn to meet them. A smile etching on your broken face.

Scarring my equally broken dreams.

That night.

I reach outward, grasping your hand, like I did that night… and so many nights before. Fingers laced, I remember the days we walked side by side. I suddenly wish to return to the days. Where I would run to your world, run to your home, then into your arms.

Your soft embrace always welcoming. Even tonight.

Yet it feels so out of place.

My other hand falls upon your heart. The thudding so beautiful.

So ordinary.

Yet so dreamlike.

I feel so confused, when I remember that night. Tonight, like that night, feels like a dream.

But if they are both a dream, then my reality would be shattered.

Only one can be real.

My heart prays that the look in your eyes right now is the realest thing.

The wind flows through the open window… urging me gently.

"Don't close your eyes."

And you smile and whisper. "Open them."

The clouds dance by, clouding my vision; showing me the night, breaking my hope and my future.

I see the moon once again through those eyes, and everything drowns under its pull.

The stars flash brightly over the moon in your eyes, and I see the tears that make them sway so desperately.

I smile, our hands still clasped together as I remember those long since past days. Hands held tight, laughter echoing, smiles bright.

They all seem to fade like the sun at dusk. Only the hope, that tomorrow will come, is no longer there.

They fade... fade. And yet I don't want to let them go.

I want, just one more time, to run to your world, to your home, to your arms.

I see your face again as you lie beside me; those eyes, that smile, your hair.

I reach out, and touch, I feel you. I smile.

Your lips curve and you smile too. The wind whispers in your voice. "Can you feel me beside you?"

"Yes?"

"Open your eyes." You say.

"They are."

You shake your head with that grin, and you touch my face. "Open them."

Slowly light filters through as I open the eyes that I never thought were closed. A tear, held back by the stars, lied to by the wind, and coaxed by the clouds, falls from my eye.

I wake up to reality, from this dream.

And for a single moment, I wish to return.

Maybe one day, my heart will heal, and I will come to terms. And the vicious elements within my mind, the ones that remind me of you, will no longer be able to trick me.

Into false hopes.

False dreams.

False realities.

Good bye.

You are no longer... beside me. 


	57. One Week

A/N: Sorry I've been really weird in my updates, just been having a hectic life. School is all back in swing and such... has been for a while, I've been working my butt off for good grades. I met vic Mignogna! Best day of my life!! :D Anyway I may be posting less and less, my mother has really gotten a lot worse so I have to pick up the extra chores around the house.

THANKIES TO MY LOVERLY BETA! :D She makes this job so much easier. :D

BTW I'm writing something new in my spare time, whenever I get a moment, probably won't be out till next year... because I want to finish writing it first... Anyway I'll give a brief little peek at it at the end of this chapter :D Maybe :p

One week.

MONDAY.

Perhaps the worst day of the week. It signaled yet another long school week in the minds of most people. Ichigo Kurosaki -however- was not most people. No Monday's were the worst because it signaled yet another long week of putting up with school, make-up work, the midget, hollow hunting, and of course other soul reapers.

He chuckled to himself as he drew devil horns on a sketch of Byakuya Kuchiki. "Hell is other shinigami." He muttered, keeping the paper as far from Rukia as possible, which was glaring in his general direction. He was sure she knew he was up to something.

The teacher droned on about the importance of past, present, and future tense phrases and words used in the English language. Chad took notes. Ishida smugly let his attention fall on a sewing project. Inoue stared out the window, a small line of drool leaving her mouth. Keigo cried to himself at the back of the room while Mizuru chatted with Tatsuki. Life seemed so normal at face value. A couple of high school kids struggling to make it through Monday. When the reality of it all was far more sinister. All the kids and people he saw at this moment would forever be in a life and death struggle to make it through the next year, the next month, the next week, the next day, the next hour, the next minute, hell even the next second could spell doom for anyone. Or all of them.

Not to Ichigo Kurosaki Monday's weren't the worst day of the week, they were the best... because they meant you had lived through another week.

TUESDAY.

Ichigo hated Tuesday's; more or less for the fact that Tuesday's were his night for dishes.  
Sometimes it would make him laugh to think that in some people's lives the most they needed to worry about were doing dishes. It gave him a sense of normalcy, to look at the dishes and think it would be the hardest task he would be faced with. That he, like every other fifteen year old boy, would have to scrub the dishes and then dry them before placing them back in their respective places. Rukia always wondered why he would talk about hating doing dishes, and yet when she wandered into the family kitchen there would be an uncommon smile on his face; one that showed both a giddy enjoyment and a sense of serenity. As if he was at peace.

He would fill the sink with soap and water and let the dishes soak while he leaned against the island in the centre of the kitchen reading that week's edition of the TV line up.  
She would chuckle in humor; he wouldn't have time to watch any of it, before falling into a sort of melancholy. He continued reading it anyway.

After the dishes had soaked for the proper amount of time he would take and clean each on with precision.  
Never would he notice Rukia sitting at the table, watching him with an odd curiosity, studying him.  
She enjoyed that smile.

It told her that not all was lost in his life. He never had time for TV but it seemed the hollows would always give him enough time to do the dishes before he Soul Cell would bleep annoyingly and beckon them off for another adventure.

Ichigo Kurosaki hated Tuesday's not because he had to do dishes, but because by the time he finished he was be reminded that life wasn't all fun and games. Life was a game of chess; one false move would prove to be deadly.

WEDNESDAY.

He liked Wednesdays. He wasn't sure why, perhaps it was because of the name.  
It was pronounced in English far from how it was spelt, a subject that used to bug him on more than one occasion. He also loved them because Wednesdays were, on average, usually sunny. He didn't know why that always turned out that way, but they did.  
It was those extra sunny days where he would tell Rukia he was going on patrol and somehow get her to come with him. It was simply a stroll through the park (where the majority of hollows appeared) with the wind in their faces and the sun at their backs.  
Occasionally their hands would brush and he would blush. Perhaps that was why he loved Wednesdays.

They were the days where he could pretend to be the average teenage boy at the very beginning of his sexual life. Days he could walk next to a pretty girl and pretend that they were in love and dating. Pretend that when people walked by them those people would comment on what a cute couple they made. It sometimes made him feel like a preteen girl just barely discovering the opposite sex and getting giddy over the silliest things. It made him feel odd in that sense; like he was being childish.  
But that was what he was, and it never hurt to think such things... after all.  
She would never notice the way his eyes would drift to their hands or to her lips.  
She would never notice his slight smile as he gazed in the usually cloudy skies above.  
It was just his way of pretending he was normal.

There was never any harm in that.

Hollows he supposed, hated sunny days, because it was on rare occasion that they showed up on their route.

And when it rained, she was the one that said they should still go out. She would tell him that rain shouldn't stop their weekly patrol. He decided she would never know why they only went out once a week. It was because if he went out more than once a week... he would end up fooling himself into thinking it was all real.

That was why he loved Wednesdays; they kept him sane, yet at the same time… Let him go crazy in his imagination.

THURSDAY.

He was never fond of Thursdays. They were the days he had to go into after school classes. Those classes were held next door to the Handy-crafts club room. He could feel Ishida's spiritual pressure pulse in the other room as he taught Orihime to sew. It didn't bother him as much as disgust him by the fact that Ishida was so hopeless and Orihime was so clueless. It also made him sick to think that those two would have lead normal lives had he not intervened and forced them into this life he lead; a life of danger and death. But what made Thursdays all the more meaningful was the fact that the two hopeless clueless friends would never have met each other if fate hadn't drawn all of them together. Orihime would have remained the very clueless bubbly girl who was too nice for her own good. Ishida would have remained the bright yet bored recluse who thought he was too good for everyone else, yet at the same time felt as if everyone was too good for him. Chad would have remained the quiet giant who had so much power, yet no reason to use it. He would have remained the dark and cynical boy he had become over the years. Rukia would have remained loyal and unquestioning to those who ruled in Soul society. Renji would have kept himself isolated from the girl he had grown up with.  
Aizen would have slowly built up more speed and eventually would have taken down all of soul society with him.

He wasn't ever too fond of Thursdays because Inoue and Ishida's clueless behavior towards one another was a casual reminder of what could have come to pass and what had come to past. A reminder of all that ever was, all that ever could be, and that is; everything that lived and breathed, everything that died... because of himself.

Because of Rukia.

FRIDAY.

Ichigo had always liked Fridays, because they had once signaled the end of the school week and the beginning of the relaxation the weekend would bring. It was Friday's that he would ditch everyone, even his family, hell even the ever present Rukia. He would go for long walks on his own to places he liked being. Places that reminded him of who he was. He would start at the school and glance at the roof where he would eat lunch with his friends, before walking in the opposite direction of home. He would find himself on the city streets to where he had his first Karate lessons with Tatsuki before wandering to the soccer field where he watched Karin's games for as long as he could remember. He would walk up the hill beside the field and look out over Karakura, an activity and view he refused to share with anyone. He would then walk further, closer to home, where he would let his eyes rest on the stains left by the 'explosion' from when he first met Rukia. He would walk past his home, on occasion, to look for a moment at the spot where he took his soul reaper vows. Then he'd find himself where he laid helplessly in the rain, the second time his heart had been drown, when she walked out of his life. In the end, however, she would always find him on the street next to the river where he had lost his mother. She would never confront him, just watch as he pondered over where he had come from. How far had had come in the past sixteen years, the past ten, the past seven, hell the past year alone. She would see the rough outline of a boy's face that had been asked to be a man too quickly. She would see those sorrowful yet strong eyes watch the water swim. She would watch the ever present scowl twist into a smile before he would walk off again after hours of staring. She would then run to catch up with him, complain about how he had been gone all day. Warn about hollow attacks. Tell him she could have gotten killed without him. He would still smile and they'd fall into a comfortable silence as they walked home. It was only on night likes that, that she would grab his hand and look up at him with something akin to comfort burning in her violet orbs. It was just enough…

Just enough for him to last till the next week. Her touch, sending him the signal that he would never be alone. Even on his long Friday walks, she and his mother would always be with him. In spirit.

Fridays were just enough.

SATURDAY.

That was usually hollow day. To other kids it was the day to shop (There was a sale this weekend at his favorite store), go to the movies (He had heard the latest Naruto film had sold well), Hang with friends (He wondered what Ishida was up to), and of course sleep (Oh how he wished). But he was not like everyone else and he had duties. It was as if the hollows had school as well and took Saturdays to tend to their killing. Sure there were often those few rebellious hollows that skipped school to come play pranks on the living. Ichigo always found those thoughts laughable as he sliced through another hollow with Rukia chanting kidou spells. She always thought he was laughing because of the hollow's crude remarks, so she would smile as he sliced through another. In reality however he hated doing such. Even if it were to purge evil from pure souls and corrupt souls, it still felt like killing. Sometimes though, it felt good to let the pressures of the would slip away through the sharp end of his sword into the skull of a hollow.

It made him feel like he was doing some good even though the concept was fundamentally wrong to the world. Killing was bad, no matter how you looked at it. But was what he doing really killing? At first glance yes, but at second glance it was rebirth. That was a soothing thought when he did so, he was not killing those souls, he was giving them new life.

Rukia was always beside him during the battles between soul reaper and hollows. It was an activity that brought them together; that brought them all together. After a long day of hollow hunting they would all find themselves in the same place and retire to a leisurely chat and a small lunch before walking the others to the respective homes.

In short, Saturdays were like the phoenix, beautiful and brief, yet signifying the death and rebirth of all living souls.  
Days where he could feel sick, happy, accomplished, alone, together, safe, and in danger. A day of mixed feelings and mixed emotions. Days where he could look in the mirror and ponder if it was all worth it and then answer himself in the affirmative.

SUNDAYS.

He loved Sundays the best. Sundays were a day of rest for both people and souls (hollows and other souls alike). He would lie down on his bed and trace pictures in his ceiling using imagination and his eyes. Rukia would sit on the end of his bed, kicking her feet as she read the latest fashions and celebrity news. Kon would rest on the chair, looking like a forlorn stuffed animal cursed to be alone at his own tea party. His father ran the clinic like a madman. Yuzu would cook all day long so they would get a nice Sunday dinner after a long hard week. Karin would kick her soccer ball against the side of the house for practice. It was soothing. The silence of the city, the cars passing by, the flip of pages from Rukia, the gentle snore from Kon, the beeping and sizzling of Yuzu cooking, the clang and bell of the clinic door, and the thud of the soccer ball. It made him feel energized and weary all at once and before he knew it he would be asleep. Soon the soothing noises would take Rukia too and the two would find themselves lying next to one another. She would set her magazine aside lazily and crawl tiredly up the bed and lay down next to him before yawning and falling into a deep warm slumber, one hand on his chest the other under her cheek as she settled it in the crook of his neck. Her breath would tickle him awake on occasion and he would blink down at her before falling back to sleep.

It wasn't always on his bed, sometimes it was the couch, others on a warm picnic blanket at the park, maybe on occasion the floor. On winter days they're usually in front of the Kurosaki fireplace.

She would always wake up first and move to the closet to allow him space. But on this particular Sunday, this particular week, this particular month, when they had settled onto his bed, he did something different.

After the soothing had sent them into a slumber and after she had woken up, he had too. Today, this time, he had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down. He smiled sleepily at her through half lidded eyes and stated in his always strong voice: "Stay, you'll need the rest if you want to survive next week."

And for once in her life, she went against their weekly tradition and settled back down against his chest. "Okay."

And from that Sunday on, not one more week would be spent thinking of melancholy things or pretending. Now every week from that Sunday, one would be spent trying to make him feel the way he did in that single moment.

Mondays he would think of not as the start of another struggle to beat death, but a struggle to live his life to the fullest.

Tuesdays he would not think of as a single moment to pretend he was normal, but as a single moment to revel in the fact that he wasn't.

Wednesdays he would walk with her and instead of brushing hands he would grasp her hand in his and not pretend that they were in love.

Thursdays he would feel Ishida and Orihime in handy-crafts and he would think optimistically of their future.

Fridays he would venture off with Rukia in tow and show her the views he kept selfishly to himself, and he would tell her all about them.

Saturdays they would fight and he would keep on thinking of the death and rebirth, only now without guilt.

Sundays would remain the same, because he always liked Sunday's best.

---

Yet to be titled Ichiruki Story,

Summary: Ichigo had always kept his mind on two things, work and his family. He's a popular journalist in the business world, exposing crooked CEO's and small busniesses gone south, his family is the only thing more important to him than that. After a story goes bad his boss, Tatsuki Aizawa, forces him to keep the new kid in line and teach her a thing or two about journalistic photography. Tragedy strikes his family and things fall frighteningly into place, soon fact and fiction become one in the same. He finds himself falling for the aspiring journalist. Worst of all, it's all a fairy tale. Orihime is the publisher of Ex-journalist Ichigo Kurosaki's Mystery romance novel, a story he claims to be nothing more than a work of fiction, finds herseld reading a depressing albeit interesting peice she can't put down. This in turn forces Orihime to do some investigating herself. The up turned truth, makes the fiction seem all too real, and reality look like a pleasing lie.

It's more or less Ichiruki with a twist of ishihime. More or less It's supposed to be set in three POV's. Third person of Orihime, Third Person of Ichigo, and First person Ichigo. It's going to be huge once i finish it, I plan on making it a full fledged awesome machine. I mean if I'm capable. :D anyway I'mma thank my beta for working with me on that one too.


	58. Prelude to a Promise Part I

Prelude to a promise

Raven hair blew soundlessly in the mid winter wind. She could faintly feel spring, even though it was far off, she could feel it move in th Earth beneath her. Though the trees around her were barren she could imagine them all in full bloom. Because of him, she was sure she would always see another spring. She would get to see the plumb trees in the Kuchiki manor burst into life, especially the one where her sister's grace lie. Yes because of him it was all possible. Spring, summer, fall, winter, all of it awaited her for years to come, because he lived. No matter what came, war, sickness, fear, depression, loneliness, she would be assured another day. He would fight at all costs to save her. As reckless as that was.

She hadn't seen him in a week. After the last battle in Hueco Mundo she had been rushed to Kuchiki manor to recoup from her many wounds. Byakuya had kept all visitors away from her not only because of her physical state but also her emotional state. He was afraid what would happen to her if she were allowed to see the wounds her friends had all gained. Even if they weren't in her name, all wounds to those around her dredged up bad memories. Still he had let Ichigo in while she was sleeping. A Maid had told her one morning while serving her morning tea that a 'dashing' young man with 'outrageous' hair had come and sat by her side every day while she slept until Byakuya nearly killed him. The maid went as far as to say that he would talk to her while she slept and say such thoughtful things.

Rukia never knew that she could sleep that much and not be able to wake up to his familiar and comforting voice.

He had been stabbed through the chest.

She remembered so clearly, seeing Aizen's sword impale him. His face contorting in pain and dizziness.

She shuddered.

It was only a moment later that she felt the undeniable spirit pressure she knew so well. First at the gates of the Kuchiki Manor, then in the front room taking off his sandals, then oddly enough to Hisana's shrine room where he remained for a good ten minutes, then she felt him enter her room. She could sense a slow build up of dread in his spirit pressure. He ran to the kitchen, then back to the shrine where she felt her brother's psirit pressure pique into a slow dread. Then both seemed to be searching frantically.

She laughed into her hands before the images flooded her mind again.

A sword through the chest, dark red blood spilling on the pure white sands. An intense cry of anger from his bleeding lips. The loud thud of his body as it hit the ground.

She could hardly remember what happened after that.

She hadn't seen him since.

shortly after she had passed out from a mixture of emotional exhasution after kneeling over his prone body and blood loss from a sharp blow to the had during the skirmish.

He was right behind her as a flake of snow settled in her hair. She swallowed heavily not turning to face him, she was afraid of what she'd see.

His hand came to rest on her shoulder. She didn't move.

She could feel the intense dread ease into a gentle relief.

The warmth from his body radiated through his hand onto her shoulders nad she shut her eyes to revel in his warmth. That familiar and welcoming spirit pressure.

"Rukia." He breathed, stepping just a little closer.

She didn't move.

He sighed heavily and relaxed his tensed hand. "I want you to know, that I'm fine. I've been fine since the battle. Only a really gorss scar is left." He almost sounded like he was bragging. Stupid him. She could sense the smirk on his face. "It's really bumpy and will probably end up looking really cool when it heals up all the way."

She held back a laughed, even though tears were building up in er eyes.

"Maybe I'll let you touch it one day." he boasted, "Captain Unohana told me I was lucky Aizen got me where he did, a centemetre any direction would have killed me on the spot. Pretty impressive right?"

She spun around at that moment tears spilling from her eyes. His smirk dissapated the moment he registered the anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Ru-"

She cut him off "SHUT UP! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE TO BOAST ABOUT THAT! AND YOU NOT DYING WASN'T BECAUSE OF YOUR SKILL IT WAS PURE DUMB LUCK! STUPID LUCK!" She punched his chest, "YOU COULD HAVE DIED ICHIGO AND HERE YOU ARE LAUGHING ABOUT IT!"

He stared at something beyond her as she pounded his chest. Suddenly her arms were in his hands and he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her torso. She sobbed into his chest for what felt like hours. He was alright and despite that she wanted to hate him.

She realized in those few moments where he boasted and bragged about his injuries that she loved him. Head over heels.

She pulled back and looked at him. His brown eyes were full of concern and happiness. Happy to see her. She swallowed, "I don't know what I would've don it you died.

He smiled softly and decided in that moment that he would make a promise. "Rukia," He muttered, "I promise you that I will always live. I will live so that you and I can spend more time being human. So you and I can enoy life. I'll protect your hapiness even if I ust sacrifice my own!"

She smiled softly at him, "Ichigo."

He moved a lock of hair from her face.

She sighed deeply and then broke from him. He looked at her oddly as a look came over her face. She laughed gently and laced her fingers in his. "Come, Ichigo, I have a story to tell you."

She had heard the story once before. From someone dear to her. Little to her knowledge in only a few short days she'd hear it again from a most unlikely candidate... the protagonist.

to be continued in Prelude to a Promise part two!(If I ever write it!)

A/N: It's been forever.. I apologize. I also apologize to you for not having it betaed. Don't blame my beta.. I apologize to her for not asking. LOL. I'm too tired to care...

So I'mma give you excuses.... no matter how lame... I suppose you have the right to know why your author ignored you for so long. Her mother is incredibly ill like... could die soon ill. The Doctor's think her MS is flaring up already (It usually flares up in May not February) and timing is everything in MS. They think she might also have cancer which might be whats messing up her flare ups. That aside I've been working at getting my credits in line and managing what little social life I have between school, homework, packets, and taking care of my siblings. Not to mention I hit a bit of a block in my muse. I may never even finish this story... which I should explain..

So this is going to be a five to six part series "Prelude to a promise Parts I and II" "A Promise Parts I and II" and "Promise fulfilled" it's going to take up... four to six chapters of this. It'll be epic. I wanna make a sister series to it... called "Mirror" it's not really a sister series more like a short two or three part story with the same general idea of telling a story only it takes my stupid assumptions and compares things. It'll be Bya waxing philosphical about his sister... and Ichigo...

Anyway the Promise mini-series is Isshin telling his kids everything. But I'm putting in a little build up to get ya'all excited... this is the build up.... :p. There is also another build up chapter after this to get you interested in the two to three part A promise (depending on how much I write" and then it'll be the Denumount (I spelt that wrong.. I'm entirely sure of it) as in the closing action.. where we see how this affects the Kurosaki kids, Ichigo mostly, Rukia, Byakuya, the noble clans, and my brain.

It'll be epic win. I fear flames though because it'll be my pointless speculation.

Anyway happy Valentines. I Love it... even though I'm SINGLE and AWARE that yesterDAY was Valentindes... I wasn't SAD.. LAWL.. Singles awareness day.. I pity the fools who let holidays get 'em down.

BTW I taught my mom about RickRolling... because Psych (Hi-larious TV show.. watch it.. this means you Shaun .) brought it up... with a Rick Astley Pinata... I giggled... got the reference and my mum stared blankly... :D Good times.. old people don't understand the joy of a good Rickroll (you know they have good ones... don't fight the Rick)


	59. For his Sake

Rukia could hear the gentle pitter-patter of rain against her window. It was now October, and the skies had become grim and ominous over the past couple of days. Slowly her eye lids fluttered open, her body no longer weary. The truth of the matter was that she was tired of sleeping. She turned and looked at the Calendar on the wall, she still couldn't believe it had been a year. She never thought she would make it this long. She looked around the barren room before letting her feet hit against the cold hardwood flooring of her bedroom. She sighed before making her bed.

Her mind wandered as she walked down the halls of the quiet three bedroom home. It was still early, and still very quiet. She opened the door to the Master bath and looked at herself in the mirror as she passed, some of her colour had returned. Slowly she stripped off her warm pyjamas and turned on the shower. Her mind went blank and she went over her routine, letting the gentle heat of the water carry her away.

She towel dried her hair as she stood before the mirror, her eyes focusing on nothing in particular. When she was finished she silently and routinely put on her make up. She talked to herself, a gentle pep talk to get her through the day.

"You aren't doing this for yourself" She whispered, her heart beating softly, "This is all for them."

She slipped into her outfit for the day, ready to take on all life would throw at her. She went back to her room slowly. As she looked out the window she sighed at the dismal atmosphere. She took one last glance before shutting the door on the empty room, the last strips of light landing on the empty bed.

She was strong, her body was strong. It had been six months since the last time she cried. She always told herself that she had to be strong, not only for her sake, but for the sake of her friends and her family.

"You can do this." She muttered, as she opened the door to her daughters' bedroom. Her mind complied and she felt more at ease. "Raikou, Eimie wake up."

The girls stirred gently, before waking. Eimie was her oldest, she sheltered all the burdens of her siblings, taking the role of mother when Rukia couldn't Eimai had turned 18 earlier that year, and Raikou 15. Raikou was the one who cheered up the others, whenever the world seemed grey Raikou would crack a joke.

She left the girls and pushed open the door to her boys' room. Kaji was Raikou's twin brother. He was a rebellious and troublesome boy and was always dragging his siblings into trouble. He looked remarkably like his father with his fiery orange hair and golden brown eyes. He acted like him to. Kai refused to wake up, he was Rukia's genius. He had turned 13 and just transferred to high school a change that often left Rukia to worry about her sons health. Isshin was her youngest, and perhaps the most calm of her five children, he was 10 and often secluded himself from the others to read or practice soccer. He did his chores and kept to himself so that his family would never have to feel his burdens.

She watched one by one as her kids left for school. She sighed as she looked around the empty house. She was alone. She walked towards the door, keeping her head up high.

She sat amongst friends that night, all of them drinking and sharing good memories. Her kids were safely tucked into bed at a friends house. She was out with her dearest friends. Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Renji, Yuroichi, Urahara, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, even her brother.

Their laughed subsided as a heavy sigh fell over the table full of drunken fools.

Renji looked at his best friend with a great sadness in his heart. "Rukia…" He whispered to the woman sitting next to him, "How are you doing?"

She smiled softly, "I'm okay. Its been hard, but I always find a way to get through the day."

Renji sighed in frustration, 'And the nightmares?"  
Rukia laughed, "I'm fine.. Really. I haven't had a nightmare for a good five months."

"Can you really stand to be alone?" Renji asked, grabbing her hands, "I know you'll never love me. But if you need me, I'm always here. I'll shoulder the weight Rukia, we all will."

Rukia hung her head and laughed. "Ichigo would punch you right now if he were here. Accuse you of trying to make a move on his wife."

Renji and Rukie burst into laughter that eventually enveloped the entire table, each of them crying themselves into tears.

The night dissipated and Rukia found herself back at home, all alone. A year ago she would walk through the halls. Turning on lights when she entered a room, and keeping them on all night. Even in her bedroom, she would keep the lights on. She would wake from nightmares and find the light comforting, a reminder that the cold and dark abyss of her dreams would not surround her when she awoke. Over time she learned to deal with it, and slowly the lights started getting turned off as a second nature.

Tonight she walked to her bedroom and changed before looking over her room one last time. She shut off the lights and got into bed, facing his empty spot. She used to imagine him everywhere but now he was just the ghost of a memory. She barely even registered most nights that he had once slept beside her.

She yawned heavily before falling into a deep slumber.

"Midget!" Ichigo laughed, rubbing her hair in a playful manner.

"Ichigo," Rukia growled, punching him in the gut, "you're thirty eight, we've been married for 18 years, when are you going to stop doing that."

Ichigho laughed, light line outlining his face as he looked away from the road to look at her. "When you stop being short."

Rukia laughed, putting a hand to her mouth. Suddenly she found herself outside on a battlefield, rain and blood spattered across her clothes and face. Ichigo was stumbling towards him, a stab wound in his side. They had been betrayed by Ichigo's Vice Captain. A war had broken out, a civil war. She and Ichigo fought on the side of soul society and ultimately, he had protected a weaker shinigami and paid the price.

He fell forward, leaning against her.

"I'm sorry to do this to you.." he whispered, placing a kiss against her neck. She shook silently against him, holding back tears. "You told me in confidence about that night. It seems wrong that I'm putting you through this again."

"Don't talk stupid," she whispered, her voice wavering, "Retsu will be here soon."

"Not soon enough," Ichigo muttered, slumping against her, "Tell the kids I'm sorry… I know I promised I'd always come back… but this time…."

Rukia watched as he grabbed her hand. They stood on the top of sokyoku hill, at the very edge. The spot they had fought so many battles, where he had saved her years and years ago.

"Tell Eimei that she can marry Ryoku. Tell the Raikou that I'm sorry I never finished reading that book with her. Kaji… tell him I'm sorry for what happened, that I've been repenting for it ever since. Tell Kai that he reminds me of my mother, that his grandma would be proud." Tears started to fall from his face, as the gash running from his shoulder to his hip began to disintegrate. Tell Isshin that he can always share his burdens with us, that I wish he had." He ran a shaky ran hand along Rukia's face, caressing her skin. His voice was weak and shaky. "Rukia… tell Byakuya that I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, before he seemed to disappear. Rukai reached out her hand as the last of him seemed to fade away.

Rukia shot up, sweat pouring down her face. Her hand out stretched. She sat in her despair and looked at her hands. They had always been his, she was too afraid to start to live again, too afraid to start all over. She missed holding his hand, having him close. That desire and that hunger was always her undoing. Every shield she had put up, any peace she could find.. It always dissipated on the nights she would wake up with him on her mind.

Tears fell from her eyes, as she thought about him. She wiped away the tears as they got to be too much. She could not let go of him, no matter how hard she tried, it was always going to sting. It would be another year maybe more before she would recover again before falling back into a trap. Before she would feel the sting once more. She would always live with the burden of a broken heart, try as hard she could to bandage it, a scar would always remain.

It was October 8th, one year since he had died. In the morning they would visit his grave. She prayed that she would have the strength to carry on, if not for her own sake, or for the sake of her children, then for his.

* * *

A/N: so I'm back for a short while hahaha. :) I tried to base this off "My hands" my Leona Lewis... but I feel Like I lacked in capturing the emotion. Tell me what you think. Back in the SADDLE woo ;) feels good.


End file.
